You and me forever
by Mizumiii
Summary: Elle les croyait tous mort quand elle entendit parler de Scar. PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

_Comme Scar est un de mes persos référés j'ai décidé de faire une fic sur lui, voilà ce que ça donne :_

_**Disclamer :**__ Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa sauf Mizùmi qui sort tous droit de mon imagination ! =p_

**Chapitre 1 : Comment vivre sans toi ?**

Elle marche sans s'arrêter. La chaleur du soleil lui brûle la peau et ses blessures la font souffrir mais elle continue à avancer. La dernière fois qu'elle a mangé remonte à trop longtemps pour qu'elle sans souvienne. De toute façon maintenant qu'ils sont tous mort à quoi cela sert-il de vivre ? Maintenant qu'Il est mort la vie n'a aucun sens. Elle voudrait mourir pour pouvoir enfin le rejoindre. Alors pourquoi est-elle encore en vie ? Soudain à bout de force elle tombe au sol, des personnes passent sans s'arrêter, personne ne se soucie de ce corps au sol D'ailleurs qui se soucie d'une Ishbal ?

_-Vite posez la, ici…_

_-Elle est salement amochée, c'est sûrement une rescapée de la guerre…._

_-Mais comment est-elle arrivée ici ?_

Il fait noir autour d'elle et si elle ouvre les yeux ? Cette douleur qu'elle ressent est-ce la mort ? Connaît t-elle l'Enfer pour avoir utiliser l'art Défendu par Ishbala ? Finalement elle ouvre les yeux, elle est dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaît pas. Quelqu'un a pansé ses blessures, pourquoi ? Elle voulait tellement le revoir, le rejoindre dans la mort alors pourquoi l'a ton sauvée ? Pourquoi !

-Ah ! Tu es réveillée ?

Une femme vient d'entrer dans la chambre, elle sourit. Ses cheveux sont brun coupé court, elle un visage très doux. Elle porte des bandages dans les mains.

-Comment t'appelle tu ? Tu es une Ishbal ?

La jeune Ishbal la regarde sans répondre.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre. Je m'appelle Gracia Hugues, je suis la femme de Maes Hugues, l'homme qui t'a trouvé et ramené ici.

Elle la regarde encore, cette femme a l'air si gentil.

-…Mizùmi…

-Pardon ?

-Je m'appelle Mizùmi, je suis une Ishbal.

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment et un homme pénétra dans la pièce.

-Hey ! Alors la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ? S'exclamât le nouveau venu. Comment vont tes blessures ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Euh…Bien merci, répondit-elle un peu surprise par l'envouement de ce monsieur.

-C'est mon mari, expliquât Gracia.

-Et ton sauveur, ajouta celui-ci. Regarde ! C'est ma petite fille adorée !

Maes venait de lui coller la photo d'une petite fille quasiment sous le nez avec un air un peu gâteau et très content de lui.

Elle sourie amusée par ce monsieur. Plutôt grand, ses cheveux sont noirs, une de ses mèches lui retombent sur le front. Ses yeux sont vert derrière ses lunettes et expriment une grande intelligence malgré ses pitreries.

-Eh ben voilà ! Tu peus sourire j'étais sur que tu est très belle quand tu sourie maintenant j'en ai la preuve, plaisanta t-il.

-Chérie ? Je pense que Mizùmi devrait se reposer. As-tu faim ? Lui demanda Gracia.

La jeune Ishbal réfléchi : son corps a faim mais elle, elle veut mourir. Elle n'a plus aucune raison de vivre. Elle est gagné par une immense lassitude et finit par répondre :

-Non, merci.

-…Moi je pense qu'il faut que tu te nourrisse. Je vais te chercher à manger.

La jeune femme et son mari sortirent laissant là laissant seul avec ses pensées. Pourquoi était t-elle encore en vie ? Pourquoi cette femme s'acharne t-elle à la sauver ? Ne voit t-elle pas qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être secourus et qu'elle a librement suivit la voie qui doit la conduire à la mort ? Un souvenir des jours heureux lui revient :

_-Nee-san ! Regarde !_

_Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs, à la peau mâte et aux yeux rouges, dessine quelque chose au sol puis y apposent ses deux mains. De petits éclairs jaisse puis les morceaux du vase cassée se reformèrent. Le vase était maintenant intact._

_-C'est super Mizùmi ! Comme ça Maman ne me grondera pas !^^_

_Le petit garçon qui venait de parler était lui aussi un Ishbal, ses cheveux était blanc sur le dessus et plutôt gris en dessous._

_-Fais attention Mizù, si quelqu'un te voit faire ça tu auras des ennuis, déclarât un garçon plus âgé aux cheveux noirs et court, lui aussi Ishbal se tient debout devant eux les mains sur les hanches._

_-Mais je fais rien de mal Nee-san !_

_-Elle a raison Akil-kun, dit une autre enfant du même âge que le dénommé Akil._

_Celle-ci a de longs cheveux noirs bouclés, la peau mâte et les yeux rouges._

_-Et puis de toute façon si quelqu'un lui veut du mal je la défendrait ! Déclarât le blondin en se redressant les mains sur les hanches._

_Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Ils étaient heureux, ils ne connaissaient pas encore la guerre._

Ses larmes s'étaient remise à couler à l'évocation de ses souvenirs heureux où ils étaient encore tous vivant et où elle n'était pas plus seul.

-Kenji-kun…Nee-san…Cherryl-san…, appela t-elle doucement dans le noir.

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit et une petite fille entra. L'Ishbal la reconnut comme étant la fille du dénommé Maes.

-Pourquoi la dame aux yeux rouges elle pleure ? demanda t-elle innocemment.

-Parce que je pense à des personnes qui me sont très chères et que je ne peus pas revoir, répondit-elle.

La petite fille la regarda soudain avec un grand sourire :

-Moi je suis sur que eux aussi ils pensent à toi ! Dit t-elle.

Mizùmi sourit tristement. Gracia entra dans la chambre.

-Elysia, laisse la dame tranquille il faut qu'elle se repose. Tiens, Mizùmi.

Elle lui tendait un bol de soupe. Mizùmi se redressa et prit le bol dans ses mains. Elle fixa un instant le liquide dans le bol comme perdu dans ses pensées.

-Il faut manger, dit Gracia.

-Oui…, acquiesça t-elle mais elle continua à fixer la soupe d'un air absent.

-Elysia, va voir papa, demanda Gracia à sa fille.

Une fois la petite fille partie Mme Hugues s'assit sur une chaise près du lit et reprit le bol de soupe des mains de la jeune Ishbal.

-Bon comme tu ne veus pas manger on va devoir employer les grands moyen, déclara t-elle.

Elle remplit la cuillère de soupe et la tendit à Mizùmi.

-Allez, ouvre la bouche, ordonna t-elle.

La jeune fille obéit et avala sans faire d'histoire. Gracia répéta cette opération à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que :

-Pourquoi…, commençât Mizùmi.

Gracia la regarda surprise.

-Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda t-elle étonnée.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tous ça ? Moi je ne veus plus vivre.

Gracia resta silencieuse un instant.

-Pourquoi veut tu mourir ? Finit elle par lui demander.

-Parce qu'ils sont tous mort, tous ceux qui donnaient un sens à ma vie sont partis, tués…

-Tu as vu leurs corps ? C'étaient des Ishbal, non ? Il y a des camps de rescapés en ville, peut-être que tes amies s'en sont sortis ?

Mizùmi resta pensive un instant, Cherryl était morte, ça elle en était sur mais elle n'avait pas vu ni Nee-san mort ni Kenji-kun… L'espoir renît soudain dans son cœur et elle reprit le bol des soupe des mains de Gracia et en avala le contenu en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Celle-ci se mit à rire devant l'envie de vivre qui revenait d'éclore en Mizùmi. Celle-ci venait de prendre une décision : elle ne se laisserait pas abattre tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu leurs corps sans vie. Elle venait de trouver une raison de vivre.

_Bon voilà ! Ce n'est pas super long mais voilà le premier chapitre de ma fanfic sur Scar !_

_Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas deviné Kenji= Scar. Je me suis dit qu'il devait s'appeler autrement avant de s'appeler Scar alors comme Kenji veut dire grand, fort j'ai décidé de l'appeler comme ça. Pareil dedans un garçon s'appelle Akil s'est le frère de Scar comme on ne trouve son nom nulle part j'ai choisit celui-là car il signifi garçon intelligent. En espérant vous avoir fait passer un bon moment la suite bientôt !_

_Tous ça en écoutant les musiques de l'anime de Jigoku Shoujo !^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, salut !^^ Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère) !

Chapitre 2 : Je te retrouverais

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers là où son odorat la guidait. En fait, c'était son ventre criant famine qui l'avait forcé à se lever et comme une bonne odeur de petit déjeuné flottait dans l'air elle avait décidé de la suivre. Elle arriva dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Gracia se retourna quand elle l'entendit :

-Bonjour ! Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Oui, merci.

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui, un peu avoua-t-elle.

-Je vais te préparer quelque chose.

La jeune femme s'affaira dans la cuisine puis lui tendit un bol de céréales. Que Mizùmi engloutit carrément.

-Je suis contente de voir que tu reprends goût à la vie, déclara Gracia en souriant.

La jeune Ishbal rougit un peu.

-D'ailleurs est-ce que je pourrais aller faire un tour en ville tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu n'es pas retenue prisonnière, tu sais ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Oui. Merci.

Après avoir mangé, Mizùmi alla prendre une douche. L'eau coulait sur son corps. Soudain, elle remarqua une cicatrice sur son épaule qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_« Je me la suis sûrement faite lors de l'explosion »_ pensa-t-elle.

Le problème était qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait était une grande explosion puis le trou noir. Quand elle s'était réveillée, tout était détruit autour d'elle et le sol était jonché de cadavres. Elle se rappelait qu'après elle s'était mise à marcher sans but ou peut-être en espérant retrouver ses amis ou sa famille mais elle avait marché des jours sans rencontrer un seul Ishbal puis elle était arrivée ici. Elle sortit de la douche et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux rouges prouvaient qu'elle était une Ishbal ainsi que sa peau mate. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Sa mère avait l'habitude de les lui tresser. A l'évocation de ce souvenir, elle sentit une boule dans la gorge et eut envie de pleurer mais elle se retint. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils soient mort alors elle allait être forte et les retrouver coûte que coûte. Mizùmi alla toquer à la chambre de Gracia.

-Oui ? Entrez, dit –elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mizùmi ? Lui demanda-t-elle quand elle la vit entrer.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez me…tresser les cheveux ? Hésita-t-elle.

-Oui bien sûr. Et tu peux me tutoyer.

-Merci !

L'Ishbal alla s'asseoir devant le miroir et Gracia lui tressa les cheveux.

-Tu es très belle, lui dit-elle.

-Merci !

Mizùmi allait s'en aller quand Gracia la retint et lui donna des lunettes. Devant son regard inquisiteur elle lui expliqua :

-Pour cacher tes yeux, certaines personnes ne portent pas les Ishbals dans leurs cœurs.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et mit les lunettes de soleil pour masquer ses yeux rouges. Puis elle sortit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où chercher alors elle déambula dans les rues. Elle se retrouva devant un grand bâtiment qui s'avéra être le Q.G des soldats et alchimistes d'Etat car ses pas l'avaient guidés jusqu'à Central. Des soldats gardaient l'entrée. Un gamin aux cheveux blonds tressés montait les marches. Soudain, un remue-ménage la fit se retourner. Un homme bouscula les gardes et se précipita vers le bâtiment mais il fut arrêté par le gamin qui lui déchira sans le vouloir sa manche laissant à découvert un bras musclé et bronzé parcourut de tatouages noirs. L'homme s'enfuit alors et la bouscula au passage. Il la regarda et leurs yeux se croisèrent un bref instant mais pour eux cela dura une éternité comme si le monde s'était mis à tourner au ralenti. L'homme portait lui aussi des lunettes noirs et une cicatrice lui barrait le front mais à part ça, il était le portrait craché de :

-Kenji-kun… ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Puis le temps reprit son court normal et l'homme partit en courant. Elle resta un instant choquée sur place sans bouger. Le gamin s'approcha d'elle.

-Hé ! Madame ? Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, merci. C'est juste que…non rien, expliqua-t-elle.

-Hm…Je m'appelle Edward Elric, je suis alchimiste d'Etat si vous avez un problème, venez me voir, lui dit–il pour la rassurer.

Sauf que Mizùmi sursauta quand elle comprit qu'il était un alchimiste d'état, un de ceux qui avait détruit son village et tué des centaines d'innocents. Quoique se ravisa-t-elle vu son âge et sa taille, il n'avait pas dû participer à ce massacre.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle.

Edward l'aida à se relever puis ils repartirent chacun de leur côté. Mizùmi était totalement bouleversée, cet homme qui venait de la bousculer était le portrait craché de Kenji-kun, l'homme qu'elle aimait sauf la cicatrice sur le front. De plus, elle n'avait pas pu voir ses yeux à cause des lunettes de soleil alors elle n'était pas sûre. Peut-être qu'il ne lui ressemblait que vaguement et que son cerveau avait fait un rapprochement tout seul. Et puis les tatouages sur son bras étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'avait Nii-san alors elle ne comprenait plus rien. Cet homme avait lui aussi eut un temps d'arrêt en la voyant ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Elle décida de rentrer peut-être que Gracia connaissait cet homme, espéra-t-elle.

Une fois arrivée à la « maison », elle chercha Gracia puis la trouva finalement dans le salon en train de jouer avec Elysia. Celle-ci dès qu'elle la vit se précipita à sa rencontre.

-La dame aux yeux rouges ! S'exclama-t-elle. On joue a Hue dada ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Euh… '' D'accord, finit-elle par accepter.

Elle prit la petite fille sur son dos et lui fit faire plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce. Elysia s'amusait et Gracia souriait. La jeune mère finit par récupérer sa fille et la posa à terre.

-Mais moi je voulais encore jouer ! Protesta-t-elle.

-Oui mais Mizùmi est encore fragile, expliqua-t-elle à sa fille.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, protesta l'Ishbal, je suis en pleine forme ! Assura-t-elle.

-Mm…Au fait, tu voulais me parler ?

-Ah oui ! Est-ce que vous connaîtriez un homme à la peau mate avec une cicatrice sur le front et qui porte des lunettes noires ? Il porte aussi des tatouages sur son bras gauche, expliqua-t-elle.

Gracia réfléchit un instant puis secoua négativement la tête.

-Peut-être que Maes le connaît, je lui demanderais ce soir si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle.

-D'accord, merci !

Arriva le soir, le dîner se passa bien Maes racontait n'importe quoi comme d'habitude puis quand Elysia fut couchée Gracia lui demanda pour l'homme que Mizùmi avait croisé. Celui-ci fut surpris puis il fouilla un instant dans ses poches et en ressortit une photo qu'il lui montra.

-Est-ce que c'est cet homme ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est bien lui ! S'exclama Mizùmi.

-Cet homme est surnommé Scar et c'est un criminel, il a déjà assassiné plusieurs alchimistes d'Etat et c'est un Ishbal, expliqua-t-il. Est-ce que tu le connais ?

Mizùmi resta interdite, Scar ? Elle ne connaissait pas ce nom et pourtant à part la cicatrice cet homme était semblable à Kenji. Peut-être que ne connaissant pas son nom ils l'avaient surnommé ainsi. Mais si c'était bien lui alors il était hors de question qu'elle le dénonce ou qu'elle aide à ce qu'on l'arrête.

-Non, il ressemble juste vaguement à quelqu'un que je connaissais. Avant…Finit-elle par répondre.

-D'accord, désolé de t'embêter avec toutes ces questions mais cet homme n'arrête pas de tuer nos alchimistes.

-Je comprends mais je ne le connais pas, mentit-elle.

La nuit elle rêva de quand la guerre n'existait pas pour eux.

_Cheryl, Akil, Kenji et Mizùmi s'amusaient quand soudain une voix appela deux d'entre eux :_

_-Cheryl ! Mizùmi ! Venez tout de suite !_

_Les deux jeunes filles qui devaient être âgées de respectivement 17 et 15 ans se précipitèrent vers leur mère. Celle-ci leur confia deux lourdes panières de linge et leur demanda d'aller les laver dans la rivière. En chemin Akil et Kenji les rejoignirent._

_-Attend Cheryl je vais la porter, proposa Akil en prenant la panière que tenait sa fiancée._

_-Merci, Akil-kun._

_Kenji qui lui était moins doué pour montrer ses sentiments prit la panière des mains de Mizùmi pour l'en délester. _

_-Merci Kenji-kun, dit celle-ci._

_Le jeune Ishbal rougit un peu, il aimait Mizùmi et elle l'aimait aussi mais il n'arrivait pas à monter ses sentiments aussi librement que son frère. Heureusement Mizùmi le comprenait et ne cherchait jamais à le brusquer, attendant simplement et acceptant toutes actions affectueuses de sa part. _

_Ils arrivèrent finalement à la rivière. Les deux garçons retirèrent leurs hauts en riant et sautèrent dans l'eau. Les deux filles qui rigolaient elles aussi se mirent à nettoyer le linge. Akil finit par s'approcher sournoisement de Cheryl sans qu'elle le voie et la précipita dans l'eau._

_-Kyaa ! Eut juste-t-elle le temps de crier avant de se retrouver dans l'eau emprisonnée dans les bras de son fiancé. Ils s'embrassèrent. Kenji remarqua que Mizùmi les regardait en souriant mais qu'elle était un peu jalouse. Il décida de la rejoindre malgré sa timidité. Il hésita un instant :_

_-Foutu timidité, maugréa-t-il._

_Puis il rejoignit le bord et s'assit à côté de Mizùmi. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :_

_-Je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi, lui souffla-t-elle._

_Puis il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément._

Mizùmi sourit dans son sommeil puis se retourna et se rendormit.

Quelques part dans les rues de Central, un Ishbal était recroquevillé dans un coin et se rappelait des souvenirs d'avant pour se tenir chaud. Surtout le souvenir de sa bien-aimée et de son frère lui permettait de tenir et de s'acquitter de la tâche que lui avait donnée Dieu.

* * *

><p><em>Le chapitre 3 est annoncé pour environ la semaine prochaine. J'espère que ça vous a plût ! Reviews ?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis en retard !

Chapitre 3 : Jeune Ishbal recherche emploi

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Mizùmi je souhaiterais travailler avec vous, demanda Mizùmi.

La personne à qui elle s'adressait était un fleuriste et il lui tournait le dos.

-Il vous faudra travailler dix-sept heures par jour, la prévint-il.

-D'accord, accepta Mizùmi.

L'homme se retourna et lui tendit la main pour signer leur accord par une poignée de main mais quand il redressa la tête son regard croisa celui de Mizùmi et vit ainsi ses yeux. L'homme se renfrogna.

-Tout compte fait je ne peux pas vous confier ce travail, déclara-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Mizùmi étonnée.

-Je ne fais pas confiance aux Ishbals.

Cette déclaration lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle fit demi-tour et essaya d'autres boutiques mais à chaque fois que les gens voyaient ses yeux ils ne voulaient plus lui donner un travail, chacun avait quelque chose à reprocher aux Ishbals et une haine sourde et aveugle les habitait tous. Mizùmi finit par rentrer totalement démoralisée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mizùmi ? Lui demanda Gracia tout en lui servant un chocolat chaud, il faisait très froid dehors.

La jeune fille entoura la tasse de ses deux mains pour se réchauffer les doigts, chercha ses mots et finit par dire :

-Personne n'a voulu de moi. Dès que les gens voyaient mes yeux rouges ils disaient des choses vraiment horribles sur les Ishbals. Je ne comprends pas, nous avons toujours été un peuple pacifique alors pourquoi les gens nous jugent-ils comme ça ? Demanda la jeune Ishbale.

Gracia resta silencieuse un instant.

-Le gouvernement a fait en sorte que la population voit ton peuple comme un peuple violent, dangereux. Je te dis ça car Maes m'en a parlé mais très peu de gens le savent car c'est la version officielle et ceux qui ne la partagent pas disparaissent souvent mystérieusement, expliqua Gracia tristement.

Mizùmi était totalement effondrée savoir son peuple anéanti avait déjà était une nouvelle très dure mais savoir en plus qu'il était perçu par les autres pays comme un peuple d'êtres violents et sauvages, tout cela la dépassait. Les Ishbals avaient toujours été pacifiques, ne se mêlant jamais des histoires des autres pays, avançant à son rythme avec ses propres convictions. Elle se sentait souillée, salie par tous ses propos infondés et totalement faux, déjà elle en voulait à ce gouvernement pour avoir détruit son pays mais d'avoir ainsi salit leur réputation, maintenant elle lui vouait une haine farouche. Puis elle se demanda : « ça ne serait pas plutôt à moi de leur en vouloir ? Ils ont détruit là où je suis née, tué toute ma famille, mes amis… »

Soudain la jeune Ishbale sentit une terrible douleur dans sa poitrine comme si un feu la dévorait puis la douleur remonta dans sa gorge et elle se mit à tousser violemment.

-Mizùmi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'affola Gracia.

L'Ishbale ne pouvait pas répondre, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile et elle crachait ses poumons. Elle sentit un liquide se répandre dans sa bouche et quand elle toussa une nouvelle fois sa main se couvrit de sang. Gracia étouffa un cri de stupeur puis elle comprit de quoi était atteinte Mizùmi.

-Reste là je vais chercher quelque chose je reviens, surtout resta consciente, lui demanda Gracia avant de se précipiter hors de la cuisine.

Elle ne savait pas si Mizùmi avait eu seulement conscience qu'elle lui avait demandé quelque chose mais elle partit quand même. Mizùmi avait peur maintenant, elle sentait sa vie s'en aller, Gracia lui avait demandé de rester éveillée mais elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts puis elle arrêta de tousser et sa tête tomba en avant.

-Non…Je ne peux pas mourir…Pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé, murmura la jeune fille de plus en plus faible.

Tout était trouble autour d'elle, elle sentit qu'on la secouait, qu'on l'appelait mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. On lui enfonça quelque chose dans le bras puis elle fut envahie par une grande fatigue et tout devint noir.

_-Alors ?_

_-C'est pareil que pour Cherryl…_

_-Kenji ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, explique moi !_

_Mizùmi était étendue dans un lit d'hôpital, Kenji était assis à côté d'elle mais il restait silencieux._

_-Tu as la même maladie que Cherryl, lui expliqua finalement Kenji._

_-ça signifie que je vais mourir ? Demanda la jeune Ishbale._

_-Non ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! S'exclama Kenji. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, reprit-il plus doucement, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…_

_-Kenji…_

_-Mizùmi…Je vais devenir moine Ishbal et je prierais Ishbala tous les jours pour que tu restes en vie ! Déclara le jeune Ishbal._

_-Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu passes ta vie dans un monastère à cause de moi, opposa Mizùmi._

_-Ce n'était pas une proposition, et puis ma vie n'aurait aucun sens si tu n'en faisais pas parti, ajouta-t-il en souriant._

_-Bon alors c'est moi qui vais devenir moine Ishbal, voulut la jeune femme malade. Comme ça je prierais moi-même Ishbala et toi tu pourras avoir une vie à côté de ça._

_Kenji se mit à rire._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda Mizùmi vexée._

_- Les femmes… ne peuvent pas… devenir… moine, expliqua Kenji entre deux éclats de rire._

_-Et pourquoi d'abord ?_

_-Et ben parce que c'est aux hommes de protéger, c'est leur rôle comme celui des femmes est de s'occuper de la maison, essaya-t-il d'expliquer._

_-Mouais…_

_Quel bande de machos, pensa-t-elle, ils se croient les plus forts parce qu'ils sont des hommes, je vais leur monter qu'une femme peut aussi devenir moine._

_-Ok ! Reprit-elle. Bon tu deviens moine et on se verra sans plus pouvoir s'aimer, accepta-t-elle sans opposer de résistance._

_-D'accord…Approuva Kenji un peu étonné par cette soudaine docilité pas du tout caractéristique de Mizùmi qui détestait que les femmes soient toujours considérées comme des êtres faibles. Mais bon dans son état, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, pensa Kenji, à tort._

-Mouaahhaaa ! Bien dormi moi ! Bailla Mizùmi le lendemain matin.

Elle s'étira puis sortit du lit, elle était en pleine forme. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Le soleil était revenu et les gens se rendaient au marché. Elle resta un instant à regarder la ville se réveiller et les gens se rendre à leur travail puis elle s'habilla et s'attacha les cheveux avec une lanière de cuir en une queue de cheval. Puis elle alla retrouver Gracia.

-Bonjour Mizùmi, ça va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle en faisant allusion à la veille.

-Oui, je me sens en pleine forme, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien, rigola la jeune fille. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné pour que je me rétablisse aussi vite ?

-En fait, il y a très longtemps, il y eu une épidémie de cette maladie appelée : la maladie du sang, beaucoup de gens mourraient car à l'époque personne ne connaissait d'antidote et cette maladie était très contagieuse. Puis un jour un Docteur a découvert un remède : il suffit de l'injecter une seule fois et le patient est définitivement guéri, maintenant ce n'est qu'une maladie bénigne. Ce que je t'ai injecté hier soir c'était le vaccin maintenant tu es guérie, expliqua Gracia.

-D'accord, je comprends. A Ishbal cette maladie était mortelle à coup sûr, déclara Mizùmi. Nous devrions peut-être nous ouvrir un peu plus au monde extérieur…Dit-elle avant de se rappeler que son peuple avait été anéanti.

-Au fait ! S'exclama soudain Gracia, Maes a quelque chose pour toi, là il est en train de se préparer pour aller au Q.G.

-Ah ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Mizùmi curieuse.

-C'est une surprise, déclara Gracia en souriant.

Mr. Hugues entra au même moment.

-On parle de moi ? Demanda Maes Hugues en entrant. Bonjour Mizùmi, tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, merci.

-D'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose pour toi, Gracia m'a raconté ta mésaventure d'hier et j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour y remédier. Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant une petite boîte.

Mizùmi prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. Dedans il y avait comme des petits ronds en plastique très fin de couleurs violettes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ceux sont des « Changeurs de pupilles », expliqua Mr. Hugues fier de lui.

-Heiinn !

-Je vais t'expliquer, ces « Changeurs » se posent sur les yeux et permettent ainsi de changer la couleur de nos pupilles. Comme ça tu pourras trouver un travail sans que personne ne te reproche tes origines, déclara-t-il.

Mizùmi prit un des ronds et le mit sur son œil et fit pareil pour le deuxième puis elle se regarda dans un miroir. Maintenant la Mizùmi qui la regardait avait les yeux violets, elle s'écarta du reflet surprise puis se rapprocha et regarda son reflet de plus près impressionnait. Avec ça personne ne pouvait soupçonner la véritable couleur de ses yeux.

-Merci ! S'exclama Mizùmi heureuse.

-De rien. Bon maintenant faut que j'aille travailler, où est ma petite fille adorée que je lui dise au revoir ? Fit Hugues avec son air de papa poule.

Mizùmi sourit puis sortit dehors bien décidée à se trouver un travail. Elle décida de se rendre à l'opposé de la ville car ici les gens risquaient de la reconnaître.

-Bon, je prends le premier boulot qui passe, se dit-elle pour s'encourager.

Elle marchait depuis quelques minutes quand elle vit une pancarte avec inscrit dessus :

« _Cherche une personne âgée entre 20 et 30 ans,_

_Pour travail dans les écuries. » _

Travailler dans les écuries, mouais pourquoi pas, pensa Mizùmi en allant vers l'endroit indiqué sur la pancarte. Elle se retrouva dans une grande cour encerclée de box. Il y avait là cinq hommes et une femme qui semblaient très occupés. Elle allait leur demander où est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle se rende quand une main lui agrippa le bras et l'obligea à pivoter.

-Bonjour ! Je me nomme Mr. Sokaro, lui annonça un homme.

Mizùmi en resta bouche bée, cet homme devait bien mesurer deux mètres et était un vrai tas de muscles. Son visage et son torse (il était torse nu) étaient couverts de cicatrices. De plus il avait une vrai tête de sadique, s'exclama intérieurement Mizùmi terrorisée par l'apparence physique de cet homme.

-Tu es là pour l'annonce ? Lui demanda Sokaro.

Mizùmi incapable de dire un seul mot hocha la tête affirmativement. _Mais où est-ce que j'ai atterri moi !_

-Bon, je te prends à l'essai pendant deux jours puis après je verrais si je te garde. Ça te va ?

-Euh…Oui, monsieur ! S'exclama Mizùmi en se mettant quasiment au garde à vous.

-Bien, Louise ! Appela Sokaro.

La jeune fille que Mizùmi avait aperçu en arrivent s'approcha d'eux.

-Louise, je veux que tu montres à….Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demanda l'homme.

Mizùmi allait dire son prénom quand elle réfléchit. Cette question lui permettait de tout recommencer à nouveaux, un nouveau prénom, de nouveaux yeux, un corps sain une nouvelle vie avec Kenji ! Mais par contre comment allait-elle dire qu'elle s'appelait, elle réfléchit deux secondes puis se rappela un épisode de sa jeunesse et se mit à sourire.

-Je m'appelle Kahlan, déclara Mizùmi ou maintenant Kahlan.

-Bien, donc Louise montre à Kahlan comment on s'occupe des chimères et tout le reste.

-Oui, Mr Sokaro. Viens, fit Louise en s'adressant à Kahlan.

Celle-ci s'élança à la suite de la jeune femme et l'observa à la dérobée. Louise devait avoir approximativement le même âge qu'elle, vingt-quatre ans. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et noirs, ses yeux étaient bleus. Elle était fine même si Kahlan se doutait que ce n'était qu'une apparence et que la jeune femme devait être très forte, son visage était volontaire mais il lui arrivait de sourire. Louise l'emmena devant un box, Sur la porte il y avait…

* * *

><p>Yo ! Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous a plût. Il n'est pas très intéressant mais utile pour la mise en place. Pour prévenir, effectivement, j'avais commencé à écrire cette fic en me basant sur le premier animé mais ayant commencé à regarder le deuxième j'ai compris que cette version-là était plus proche du manga (même si dedans Scar est trop mal fait !) donc je vais essayer de continuer ma fic en me basant sur la deuxième version, je vais devoir faire un virage assez serré mais je ferais tout pour Scar XD<p>

Playliste : Savoir de Rise Against, Yalan de MaNga ainsi que les musiques de One Piece.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 4, je m'excuse pour le retard mais maintenant j'ai un bêta reader, que je remercie du fond du cœur =), donc il n'y a plus de fautes dans mes textes !

Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés donc c'est pour ça qu'il est plus long que d'habitude, j'ai aussi décidé de rallonger mes chapitres que je trouve trop court.

Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et laissé un rewiew ça fait toujours plaisir !^^

FMA ne m'appartient pas sinon Scar serait le héro.

Chapitre 4 : je t'ai retrouvée p

-Mais c'est quoi ça ! S'exclama Kahlan en voyant un animal qu'elle ne connaissait pas sortir du box.

Cet « animal » mesurait plus d'un mètre dix de hauteur et aux moins deux au garrot, il avait les yeux jaunes comme ceux des faucons ou des aigles et un bec. L'avant de son corps était couvert de plumes bleutées, le reste ressemblait au corps d'un cheval. L'animal avait quatre pattes terminées par des griffes.

-Alors ça ce n'est pas un cheval, laissa tombé Mizùmi abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait.

-C'est une chimère, expliqua fièrement Louise.

-Une chimère…On dirait un animal de la religion de mon pays, dit Kahlan.

-Ah bon et lequel ? Demanda Louise curieuse.

-Dans mon pays on appelle ça un hippogriffe mais ce n'est qu'une légende, enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Louise la regarda bizarrement puis tourna la tête vers la chimère l'air préoccupé.

-Bon, lui c'est Yuï. C'est mon préféré après Kani, l'hippogriffe dont j'ai la charge, expliqua la jeune femme. Notre rôle consiste à leur donner à manger, à aller les promener, à nettoyer leur box et à les nettoyer. Comme ça on dirait que ce n'est pas difficile, et c'est vrai mais seulement quand on arrive à bien s'entendre avec eux. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on recherchait un nouveau palefrenier ? Demanda Louise.

-Euh…Non ?

-Celui qui s'occupait de Yuï avant toi était un sombre imbécile, il pensait que c'était le plus fort et que nos hippogriffes, comme tu dis, n'étaient que de gentilles montures. Eh ben il avait tort, un jour il est parti sans s'occuper de Yuï, Mr. Sokaro n'a pas eu le temps de s'occuper de lui pour lui remonter les brettelles mais celui de lui sauver la vie car quand cet idiot a ouvert le box de Yuï il l'a attaqué et lui a gentiment refait le portrait, déclara Louise.

-D'accord…

-Maintenant c'est l'instant de vérité, approche-toi, c'est à lui de voir s'il veut bien que tu t'occupes de lui, lui expliqua t-elle en la poussant gentiment.

Kahlan s'approcha de la chimère assez apeurée par sa grande taille, ses yeux de prédateur la fixaient la rendant encore plus mal à l'aise. Mizùmi souffla un bon coup puis se rapprocha encore un peu et tendit sa main vers la tête de l'hippogriffe. Celui-ci cligna des yeux puis pencha la tête à gauche puis à droite sans la lâcher du regard. Finalement il avança doucement la tête et passa son bec sous sa main. Kahlan caressa doucement son bec puis Yuï claqua le bec réclamant à manger, la jeune fille aux yeux violets se retourna vers Louise. Celle-ci lui envoya quelque chose.

-Donne lui ça ils en raffolent, lui dit-elle.

A peine Kahlan avait-elle rattrapé la « friandise » que Yuï se jeta dessus et lui prit des mains avant de le manger. Sa « friandise » émit quelques craquements sinistres puis Yuï se mit à tourner autour de Kahlan espérant en avoir d'autre.

-Louise avant que tu ne me dises quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'était, demanda Kahlan dégoûtée.

Louise éclata de rire.

-C'est d'accord, maintenant viens je vais te montrer ce qu'il faut que tu fasses.

Louise passa le reste de la journée à apprendre à Kahlan comment s'occuper de son hippogriffe, c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle mais elle apprenait vite. A la fin de la journée Louise lui demanda où elle habitait.

-Euh…Pour l'instant j'habite chez des amis. La famille Hugues je ne sais pas si tu connais.

-Quoi ! Tu veux dire chez le Lieutenant-colonel Hugues ! S'écria Louise surprise.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était lieutenant-colonel mais oui c'est bien lui.

-Eh ben t'a de bons appuis dans la hiérarchie, tu veux rentrer dans l'armée ou quoi ? Demanda Louise sans réfléchir.

-Rentrer dans l'armée !Jamais ! S'énerva Kahlan. Ils ont tué tellement de gens dans mon pays.

Louise la regarda surprise par cet élan de colère de la part de sa collègue puis elle eut la vérification de ce qu'elle pensait depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé des hippogriffes.

-Tu es une ishbale, déclara alors simplement Louise.

-Hein ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda Kahlan.

-C'est simple avant de vouloir rentrer dans l'armée j'étais passionnée par l'étude d'autres peuples et tout particulièrement du peuple ishbal. J'ai appris leurs coutumes, leur religion et leur mythologie aussi et c'est le seul peuple à avoir comme créature mythologique les Hippogriffes. De plus tu viens de dire que l'armée a tué des gens de ton peuple donc tout porte à croire que tu es une ishbale, je me trompe ?

Kahlan se sentit acculé, que pouvait-elle bien dire pour sa défense.

-Oui, j'en suis une.

-Ouah !C'est trop bien ! S'exclama contre toute attente Louise se mettant à sauter de joie.

-Euh…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Kahlan intriguée par le comportement des plus bizarres de sa camarade.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer un ishbal mais vous avaient été « exterminés » par l'armée avant que je puisse me rendre à Ishbal. Parle-moi de ton peuple, s'il te plaît, lui demanda Louise.

-Je voudrais bien mais, fit Kahlan en pointant discrètement du doigt tous leurs camarades de la gente masculine qui les regardaient d'un drôle d'air.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ! Les engueula Sokaro qui passait par là. Ce n'est pas l'heure de la pause twix, ici ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de continuer à bosser jusqu'à ce que je vous autorise à partir ! Leur ordonna-t-il.

Kahlan repartit vers le box de Yuï qui l'accueillit par un claquement de bec réclamant ainsi sa nourriture. Le box de Kani, l'hippogriffe de Louise, était adjacent au sien.

-Tu habites loin d'ici quand même, lui dit sa voisine tout en portant un sac de nourriture pour leurs montures.

- ça ne me gêne pas, avoua Kahlan tout en faisant de même.

-Si tu veux on peut faire un bout e chemin ensemble, lui proposa Louise.

- Je ne sais pas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai rien contre les ishbals au contraire. J'aimerais juste qu'on soit amies et aussi, avoua Louise, que tu me parles de ton peuple.

Kahlan vida le contenu du sac dans la mangeoire à cet effet, Yuï se précipita dessus. Elle réfléchit un instant, hier tout le monde l'avait rejeté à cause de ses origines alors que sa camarade l'avait accepté et semblait beaucoup apprécié les ishbals. Et puis il fallait dire qu'elle était plutôt sympa comme fille.

-D'accord, accepta finalement Kahlan.

Après que Sokaro les ait autorisés à rentrer chez eux. Les deux filles partirent ensemble.

- Parle-moi de ton peuple ? Lui demanda à nouveau Louise.

-Euh, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Absolument tout !

-Ah. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Votre religion était bien composée d'une « déesse » nommée Ishbala, non ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-C'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'aime ce pays. Dans quasiment toutes les religions les « dieux » sont des hommes alors qu'à Ishbal les femmes sont à égalité avec les hommes, lui expliqua Louise.

Kahlan se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Non, c'est juste que peut-être qu'Ishbala est une femme mais ça ne change rien au fait que seuls les hommes peuvent combattre ou ce genre de choses. Dans mon pays les femmes sont cantonnées au rôle de gardienne de la maison, ce qui leur convient mais moi j'ai toujours rêvé de protéger ceux que j'aime.

-Au fait j'ai entendu parler d'un ordre de combattant qui existerait dans votre religion, c'est vrai ?

-Oui, ceux sont des moines combattants, leurs rôles sont de prier pour Ishbala et de protéger les ishbals, expliqua Kahlan.

-Les femmes ne peuvent pas devenir moine combattant ? S'étonna Louise.

-Non, j'ai essayé, avoua Mizùmi en souriant.

-Ah bon, comment t'as fait ?

_Mizùmi attendit que Kenji soit parti pour se lever de son lit. Elle se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle elle prit une paire de ciseaux avec elle se coupa les cheveux très courts comme ceux des garçons. Puis elle regarda tristement sa poitrine plutôt généreuse maintenant qu'elle avait 20 ans elle aurait du mal à se faire passer pour un garçon. Elle réfléchit un instant au meilleur moyen les dissimuler puis il lui vient une idée. Elle prit des bandages propres qui se trouvaient là et se compressa la poitrine avec. Puis elle se regarda dans le miroir. Son reflet était celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, elle sourit parfait comme ça personne ne la reconnaîtrait. Elle allait leur montrer qu'une fille pouvait aussi devenir moine._

_-Maintenant vous allez me dire votre nom chacun votre tour, leur demanda le moine combattant chargé de leur faire passer les tests._

_Mizùmi n'avait pas pensé à ça. Si elle disait qu'elle s'appelait Mizùmi tout le monde saurait qui elle était en réalité. Elle réfléchit un prénom masculin…_

_-Vous là-bas, comment vous appelez-vous, lui demanda le moine ishbal._

_-Euh…, je m'appelle…, commença Mizùmi qui commençait à stresser._

_-Vous ne savez pas votre prénom, demanda l'ishbal sceptique._

_Mizùmi transpirait maintenant à grosses gouttes sentant tous les regards rivés sur elle._

_-J'attends, insista le moine combattant._

_Mince, j'aurais du y penser avant ! S'énerva la jeune ishbale._

_-Je m'appelle Kahlan, déclara Mizùmi._

_-Avec un « h » ?_

_-Oui, entre le « a » et le « l », expliqua-t-elle._

_Kahlan était le nom de leur héro ishbal préféré à Kenji et elle, c'était la seule idée qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Kahlan Ujika était un des fondateurs d'Ishbal et il était un très grand combattant c'était d'ailleurs aussi l'un des fondateurs de l'ordre des moines combattants. C'est bon Kenji a du me reconnaître c'est râpé, se désespéra-t-elle. Mais le jeune ishbal se contenta de la regarder puis de s'en désintéresser. Mizùmi nouvellement baptisée Kahlan fut surprise puis soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre elle et le jeune homme pour qui elle se faisait passer. Une fois que tout le monde fut passé le moine les emmena dans une grande salle. Devant eux se tenait une immense statue représentant la déesse Ishbala, il y avait aussi un autel sur lequel étaient allumées des bougies de toutes tailles certaines mesurant parfois plus d'un mètre._

_-Maintenant vous allez commencer la première épreuve._

_Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble des concurrents, certains avaient l'air déterminé mais d'autres avaient l'air totalement terrifié._

_-Vous allez prier Ishbala jusqu'à ce que je revienne vous chercher, expliqua l'ishbal._

_Puis il sortit de la salle, les laissant se débrouiller. Certains parurent soulagés se disant que c'était plus simple que prévu. Un groupe se forma et s'assit. Kahlan préféra s'éloigner de se groupe bavard et ignorant. Elle s'assit à gauche de la statue et se mit à genoux les paumes des mains vers le haut et le dos contre les jambes. Kenji s'assit pas très loin d'elle ainsi que quelques autres. Kahlan ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit. Elle adressa une prière à Ishbala :_

_-Ishbala donne moi la force de prouver aux hommes que les femmes sont fortes, toi aussi tu as du connaitre ça avant d'être traitée en déesse. Je veux être forte pour pouvoir protéger ceux qui me sont chers, pria Kahlan de toutes ses forces. _

_Puis elle se tut, non pas qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire mais elle n'en ressentait plus le besoin, le silence parlait pour elle. Tout était noir autour d'elle. Puis une lueur apparut devant elle. Quelqu'un approchait, c'était une femme. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant elle._

_-Tu m'as appelé, jeune ishbale, expliqua t-elle, es-tu prête._

_Mizùmi n'était pas surprise elle savait qui était devant elle. L'apparition lui tendit la main et sans un doute elle la saisit. Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit elle se tenait devant une immense porte. Ishbala n'était plus là mais une « chose » entièrement immaculée à forme humaine se tenait assise devant la porte. Puis elle entendit dans son esprit :_

_-Si tu veux être plus forte alors ouvre cette porte._

_Mizùmi n'hésita pas elle passa devant l'être immaculé et posa une main sur la porte puis elle poussa les battants jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'ouvrent. Des mains noires en jaillirent et la saisirent de toutes parts et avant qu'elle n'eut réagi elle fut happée dans la porte. Des images se mirent à défiler dans son esprit, les images défilaient trop vite pour qu'elle puisse toutes les voir mais elle en distinguait quelques unes mais elle aurait préférée ne pas les voir. Elle vit Ishbal détruit, des dizaines de corps d'Ishbals morts, mutilés. Tous ce qu'elle connaissait était réduit en cendres. Puis les images s'arrêtèrent sur les corps de ses parents morts et celui de Nii-san puis celui de Kenji. Mizùmi se mit à crier, elle saisit sa tête dans ses mains, elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Elle ne voulait plus voir toutes ces choses._

_-Kahlan ! Kahlan, réveilles toi ! _

_Mizùmi ouvrit les yeux, le moine combattant qui les avait emmené ici se tenait au-dessus d'elle, il avait l'air inquiet._

_-Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il._

_-Euh…Bien merci, dit celle-ci encore un peu secouée par ce qu'elle venait de voir._

_L'ishbal eut un sourire._

_-Bien, tu peux rejoindre tes camarades, lui dit-il._

_-Merci mais et l'épreuve ? Demanda Kahlan soudain inquiète de ne pas l'avoir réussi._

_-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, lui expliqua t-il avec un grand sourire._

_Kahlan rejoignit les autres. Mais elle remarqua tous de suite qu'ils étaient moins nombreux qu'au début de l'épreuve Ils étaient maintenant une petite vingtaine. On lui désigna sa chambre, elle y entra et ferma la porte. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et défit les bandages qui compressaient sa poitrine._

_-Pffiou…, souffla-t-elle épuisée._

_Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait vu, Ishbala acceptait qu'elle passe les épreuves mais ce qu'elle avait vu dans la porte, est-ce que c'était réel ou est-ce que ça allait se produire ?_

_Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte._

_-Kahlan, c'est Kenji, entendit-elle._

_La jeune file se redressa prestement et essaya de remettre ses bandages mais dans la précipitation elle le déchira._

_-Kahlan ? Ça va ? Demanda Kenji._

_-Oui, oui. J'arrive !_

_Oh, non ! Les bandes étaient déchirées si Kenji la voyait sans il allait tout de suite se rendre compte qu'elle est une fille. Il faudrait qu'elle transmute ses bandes mais elle n'avait pas de quoi tracer de cercle. Puis ses membres agirent presque d'eux-mêmes ses deux mains claquèrent l'une sur l'autre et les bandes se reformèrent. Kahlan ne s'attarda pas sur ce qu'il venait de se passer et remit ses bandages puis enfila un tee-shirt avant d'ouvrir la porte._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kenji ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-C'était juste pour savoir si tout allait bien. Tu avais l'air pas bien tout à l'heure quand tu es monté._

_-Ah, ce n'est rien. Juste un peu de fatigue, plaisanta-t-elle._

_-Ok, maître Dahlil a dit que pour ce soir on avait quartier libre, les épreuves recommenceront demain aux premières lueurs de l'aube, expliqua Kenji._

_-D'accord, merci de m'avoir prévenu._

_Ce fut à ce moment-là que Kahlan se rendit compte que Kenji était en caleçon…Elle eut soudain très chaud._

_-Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Demanda Kenji._

_Celui-ci s'approcha un peu plus. Là c'est vraiment mesquin Ishbala, pensa Mizùmi. Kenji approcha sa tête de la sienne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, paniqua Mizùmi. Leurs fronts se touchèrent puis il recula._

_-Tu es chaud, tu devrais te reposer, lui dit Kenji._

_Kahlan qui était en totale surtension hocha de la tête puis referma la porte._

_-Si ça doit se passer comme ça je ne survivrais pas, déclara Mizùmi une fois seule._

_Le reste des épreuves se passa bien, Kahlan était toujours en course ainsi que Kenji puis vint la dernière épreuve. Pour ça Dahlil les conduisit au milieu du désert. _

_-A partir de maintenant vous êtes seuls, vous devez rentrer avant la fin de la journée si vous voulez devenir moine combattant et commencer le vrai entraînement, leur expliqua t-il._

_Il leur distribua à chacun une gourde d'eau puis il repartit. Kahlan ne perdit pas de temps et se mit en route. Elle savait que le soleil se levait toujours à l'ouest d'Ishbal donc comme il se trouvait à l'Est du soleil il fallait qu'elle se dirige vers le Nord. Elle se mit en marche mais le soleil tapait fort et elle fut vite épuisée. Elle continua pourtant même quand sa gourde fut vide et sa gorge sèche. Elle voulait prouver qu'une fille pouvait y arriver et elle y arriverait ! Mais quelque chose clochait elle était trop fatiguée, non pas qu'elle se considère trop forte mais elle connaissait ses capacités et elle n'aurait pas du être fatiguée aussi vite. Elle s'écroula dans le sable et perdit connaissance._

_Mizùmi entendait des voix, elle était sur quelque chose de confortable. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Kenji à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Se demanda-t-elle et puis où suis-je ?_

_-Tu es réveillée ? S'étonna Kenji._

_-Non, je dors, le taquina Mizùmi._

_-Très drôle presque autant que ta petite blague de te faire passer pour un garçon sauf que tu as vraiment faillit y passer ! S'énerva Kenji._

_-Alors vous avez tout découvert mais comment ?_

_-Lors de la dernière épreuve tu t'es évanouie, heureusement j'étais juste derrière et je t'ai ramené. C'est le docteur qui a découvert que tu étais une fille et comme Mizùmi avait « mystérieusement » disparu il a tout de suite fait le rapprochement. Tu te rends compte que tes parents étaient morts d'inquiétude et moi aussi !_

_Mizùmi baissa la tête._

_-Je suis désolée, fit-elle sincèrement._

_Kenji la regarda puis soupira.  
>-Toi et ton caractère, bon ça va pour cette fois mais ne recommence plus jamais un truc pareil ! Et maintenant repose toi ! Lui ordonna t-il en se levant.<em>

_-Promis mais où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Mizùmi soudain inquiète._

_-Ben, je rentre au monastère j'ai été accepté, lui apprit-il._

_-Est-ce que…Tu peux rester avec moi ?_

_-Pourquoi ? Fit-il surpris._

_-Je…J'ai peur que si tu passes cette porte je ne te revois jamais. J'ai peur de te perdre…, lui avoua Mizùmi. Lors de la première épreuve je vous ai tous vu morts et ishbal détruite..._

_Kenji se rassit et prit sa main dans la sienne._

_-Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve mais si tu veux je vais rester auprès de toi._

_-Promis ?_

_-Oui, toi et moi pour toujours, lui promit-il._

Louise resta un instant silencieuse puis elle demanda :

-Ce Kenji tu l'as revu ? Et je dois comprendre que ton vrai nom est Mizùmi ?

-Oui, je m'appelle Mizùmi et Kenji…Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de preuve de sa mort mais…Tu connais Scar ?

-Le tueur d'alchimiste d'Etat ?

-Malheureusement oui, eh ben il est le portrait craché de Kenji mais comme il se fait appeler Scar et qu'il porte une cicatrice au front je ne suis pas sûre.

-Je vois…Si tu veux si j'apprends quelque chose sur ce Scar je te tiens au courant, lui proposa sa nouvelle amie.

-D'accord, merci !

-De rien. Ah, je crois que l'on est arrivée chez toi.

Le lendemain Louise et Kahlan passèrent la journée ensemble. Mizùmi obtint son poste, elle était contente car elle allait pouvoir gagner de l'argent et car elle s'était attachée à Yuï. Louise était quelqu'un de très « libre » d'esprit et elle accepta facilement le fait que Mizùmi était une ishbale et l'appréciait même encore plus grâce à ça. Elles apprirent à se connaître et devinrent inséparable.

-Kahlan, je voulais te demander quelque chose, déclara Louise, pourquoi travailles-tu ici ? Nous somme plus ou moins sous les ordres de l'armée, la même que celle qui a détruit ton pays alors pourquoi ?

-Très franchement je n'avais pas prévu de travailler ici, c'est arrivé comme ça.

-Oui, mais tu aurais pu refuser.

-Oui, je pense que vu la réputation dont souffre les ishbals je voulais prouver que nous ne sommes pas des « monstres », expliqua-t-elle. Et puis Mr et Mme Hugues s'occupent tout le temps de moi et je n'ai pas envie de les déranger toute ma vie alors dès que j'aurais assez d'argent je compte aller me trouver des vêtements pour commencer et puis trouver un endroit où loger.

-Je vois, si tu veux tout à l'heure je pourrais te montrer un magasin où tu peux acheter des vêtements pas chers et pas mal du tout, lui proposa Louise.

-D'accord, merci. Mais je n'ai qu'une semaine de salaire, expliqua-t-elle.

-Euh…Dis-moi est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'une semaine de salaire dans ce boulot rapporte pas mal d'argent ? Lui dit Louise surprise par les propos de sa camarade.

-Ben…À Ishbal on ne fonctionnait pas avec de l'argent mais par troc, expliqua Kahlan.

-D'accord, je comprends mieux. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'avais raconté l'autre fois ?

-Ma tentative échouée de devenir moine ishbal ?

-Oui, si j'ai bien compris tu détestes que les hommes prennent les femmes de haut.

-Oui, c'est ça. Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ?

-Parce que moi c'et pareil et ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que Mr Sokaro n'arrête pas de me traiter comme si j'étais une faible femme et ça me tape sur les nerfs ! Explosa t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Kahlan.

-Tout à l'heure je suis passée avec des sacs de nourriture dans les bras et il a dit que les femmes ne devaient pas porter des choses aussi lourdes et il m'en a fait poser deux ! J'en ai marre qu'il me traite comme ça !

-Euh…Louise, je crois que ce n'est pas du machisme là, expliqua Kahlan.

-Ah bon, et c'est quoi alors ?

-Je crois que Mr Sokaro a simplement un faible pour toi, déclara Kahlan en rigolant.

-Nan ! C'est pas possible, rougit Louise.

-J'ai un moyen de vérifier, lui proposa Mizùmi, combien portais-tu de sacs ?

-Cinq mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-C'est simple si je passe avec cinq sacs devant lui et qu'il me fait la même remarque qu'à toi c'est que c'est un macho sinon c'est qu'il craque pour toi, expliqua t-elle.

-Mouais, ça peut marcher.

Kahlan prit cinq sacs et passa devant Mr Sokaro, celui-ce ne fit même pas attention à elle. Louise la regarda dépitée.

-Bon, ben, c'est explicite, déclara Kahlan.

-Oui, on va faire comme si de rien était proposa t-elle.

Kahlan rigola mais soudain fut prise de vertige et tomba à terre.

-Kahlan! Tu es blanche comme un linge! s'exclama Louise inquiète.

-ca va, juste un coup de fatigue...je crois, expliqua Kahlan encore un peu boulversée pas ce qu'l venait de lui arriver.

-t'es sur? insista Louise.

-Oui, oui. regarde ça va déjà mieux, assura Kahlan en se relevant et effectivement elle reprenait des couleurs.

Arriva l'heure de partir. Louise et Kahlan firent quelques emplettes puis Louise regagna son appartement. Kahlan s'était achetée de nouveaux vêtements cela pouvait paraître insignifiant mais pour elle c'était déjà bien car comme ça elle n'aurait plus besoin d'emprunter les vêtements de Gracia ce qui la soulagerait au moins un peu.

-Je suis rentrée, déclara Mizùmi en entrant dans l'appartement.

-Mizù ! S'exclama Elysia en courant vers elle.

Kahlan saisit la petite fille et la prit dans ses bras.

-Coucou Elysia, où est ta maman ? Demanda Mizùmi.

-Dans la salle à manger, lui dit la petite fille en descendant des bras de Kahlan et en partant en courant dans le salon.

-Mizùmi, tu es rentrée. Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Lui demanda Gracia.

-Oui, merci. Et vous ?

-Très bien, merci.

-Nous sommes allés au parc avec Maman ! s'exclama Elysia en souriant.

-Je me suis achetée des vêtements, expliqua Mizùmi, comme ça je ne vous emprunterais plus les vôtres.

-Ca ne me gênait pas, dit Gracia.

Mizùmi sourit autant de générosité dans une personne c'était presque incroyable.

-Mr Hugues rentre bientôt ? Demanda Mizùmi.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il ne rentre tard, il m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, expliqua t-elle. Et si ça ne te dérange pas on va passer à table, déclara Gracia en se levant.

-D'accord, je vous suis.

Le lendemain matin Kahlan partit tôt au travail (*) mais une fois arrivée là-bas.

-Salut, Kahlan. Faut que je te parle, lui dit Sokaro quand il la vit arriver.

-Bonjour Monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kahlan inquiète.

-Ici vous avez le droit à une journée de congé par an et c'est moi qui décidé quand je vous la donne et j'ai décidé que la tienne serait aujourd'hui. Donc voilà aujourd'hui tu ne travailles pas et c'est comme ça que Mizùmi se retrouva à déambuler dans les rues d'Amestris et comme elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation elle eut tôt fait de se perdre. Soudain elle entendit des éclats de voix.

-Sale voleur !

Elle s'approcha de là d'où provenait les voix et découvrit un marchand de fruit qui criait après un garçon.

-Bande de Chenapans ! Criait un marchand en tenant un gamin par l'oreille. Tu vas voir à voler mes pommes !

Le garçon semblait tout penaud. Quand même tout ça pour des pommes, pensa Kahlan en s'approchant puis elle eut une idée.

-Excusez-moi monsieur mais c'est mon petit frère, mentit Kahlan puis s'adressant au garçon, ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas voler !

Le garçon la regardait surprise, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il comprit.

-Oui, désolé grande sœur.

-Veuillez le pardonner, monsieur.

Le marchand surpris bredouilla un « ce n'est rien » puis Kahlan avisant la maigreur du garçon acheta un cageot de pommes.

Elle partit un peu plus loin avec le garçon.

-Merci Madame, la remercia le garçon.

-De rien mais moi c'est Mademoiselle, fit-elle en souriant, et comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Moi, c'est Ricky ! Déclara-t-il fièrement.

- Pourquoi voles-tu ?

-On n'a rien à manger et puis ces pommes avaient l'air tellement bonnes, soupira t-il.

-Tu habites où ?

-Dans un bidonville avec d'autres Ishbals, laissa t-il échapper.

Ricky se couvrit immédiatement la bouche persuadé d'avoir commis une bourde.

-Tu es un ishbal ! S'exclama Mizùmi. Et il y en a d'autre mais c'est super !

Ricky ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Fais-moi voir tes yeux, s'il te plaît, lui demanda Mizùmi aux anges.

-Euh…, fit Ricky pas très rassuré.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Kahlan en retirant ses changeurs, tu vois moi aussi je suis une ishbale.

-Vous aussi ! S'exclama Ricky en retirant ses lunettes laissant voir ses yeux rouges. Mais vous pleurez ?

Mizùmi essaya de s'essuyer les yeux mais le flot de larmes ne voulait pas s'estomper.

-Ceux sont des larmes de joie, lui expliqua t-elle en souriant, est-ce que tu peux m'emmener là où tu habites ?

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi, lui dit Ricky.

Mizùmi suivit le jeune garçon ishbal pendant presque une heure à travers rues puis il s'arrêta devant ce qui ressemblait de loin à une décharge. En se rapprochant Mizùmi comprit que c'était des habitations construites avec des matériaux de récupérations.

-C'est là que nous sommes obligés de vivre, expliqua Ricky, mais ce n'est pas si mal que ça, dit-il en rigolant.

Mizùmi était dégoûtée en plus d'avoir détruit leur pays ils les obligeaient à vivre loin de leurs terres dans des habitations précaires.

-Ricky est-ce que tu peux garder secret pour toi le fait que je suis une ishbale ? Lui demanda Mizùmi en remettant des changeurs. Et je m'appelle Kahlan.

-Mais pourquoi ? Vous avez honte d'être une ishbale ? Lui demanda Ricky étonné.

-Non ! Mais je préfère que personne ne soit au courant, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord…Je vais te mener à notre « chef », lui dit-il.

Ricky descendit dans le bidonville accompagné de Kahlan, les ishbals les regardaient passer sans animosité à l'égard de Kahlan qui pourtant n'était pas une ishbale. Pourquoi a-t-on fait ça alors que notre peuple est si pacifique ? Se demanda Kahlan pour la énième fois. Ricky s'arrêta devant un abri constitué de bout de mur recouverts de tissus et de bâches.

-Voici Amîr, lui présenta Ricky.

Amîr était un vieil ishbal mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il en savait plus sur les choses que ce que l'on pouvait croire et que malgré son grand âge, son esprit était aussi vif.

-Bonjour, le salua Kahlan en s'agenouillant, les jambes légèrement écartées, les mains sur les genoux et la tête baissée en signe de respect.

-Bonjour, comment te nommes-tu ? Lui demanda simplement le vieil homme en souriant sans paraître nullement surpris qu'une étrangère connaisse les coutumes des ishbals.

-Mon nom est Kahlan, dit Mizùmi.

Le regard du vieil homme d'abord bien veillant se ferma.

-Je n'aime pas que l'on me mente, déclara Amîr, je suis peut-être vieux mais pas encore sénile!

Kahlan écarquilla les yeux comme savait-il que ce n'était pas son vrai nom.

-Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Mon vrai prénom est Mizùmi, rectifia Mizùmi baissant la tête jusqu'au sol en signe de pardon.

-J'accepte tes excuses, tes raisons sont peut-être nobles mais rappelle-toi que mentir à ceux de ton peuple ne t'apportera rien, lui déclara Amîr. Et qu'es-tu venue chercher ici, en reprenant son sourire bienveillant.

-Je voudrais savoir si je peux venir m'installer ici, déclara Mizùmi.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Demanda Gracia le lendemain.

Mizùmi se tenait dans l'entrée avec ses quelques effets dans une valise.

-Oui, je vais rejoindre ceux de mon peuple car je suis sûre au fond de moi qu'Ishbal renaîtra un jour de ses cendres.

-Je comprends, sache seulement que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, lui dit Gracia en souriant.

-Mizù, je veux pas que tu partes, déclara Elysia en s'accrochant à elle.

-Mais, je reviendrais te voir, lui dit Mizùmi en se mettant à son hauteur.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda innocemment Elysia.

-Oui, je te le promets.

-Bonne chance alors, dit simplement Gracia.

Mizùmi sortit de l'appartement en faisant des signes de la main puis descendit dans la rue.

Mr Hugues la rattrapa en bas.

-Mizùmi ! Appela t-il.

-Mr Hugues ? Mais je croyais que vous travailliez ? Demanda surprise Mizùmi.

-J'ai réussi à m'échapper, déclara Maes. Je voulais juste de dire au revoir et te demander quelque chose.

Mr Hugues lui fit signe de s'asseoir et commença.

-Je voudrais savoir si tu nous en veux, à ceux qui ont participé au massacre d'Ishbal.

Mizùmi réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Ce serait dur de ne pas vous en vouloir mais quand je vois comment vous me traitez vous et votre femme je me dis que tous n'est pas blanc ni noir.

-Hm, je voulais juste te dire que nous n'avons pas tous fait ça pour le plaisir, peut-être que certain en on tiré une quelconque satisfaction mais ils sont rares la plupart des autres ont fait ça pour survivre ou parce qu'ils y étaient obligés.

-Je comprends…

-Bon, je vais te laisser, déclara Mr Hugues en se levant. Bonne chance pour la suite, lui souhaita t-il en souriant.

-merci.  
>-Et surtout n'hésite pas à venir voir ma petite fille chérie ! Ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.<p>

Mizùmi sourit.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit-elle.

Mizùmi se leva reprit sa valise et se dirigea vers le bidonville. Mais en chemin alors qu'elle longeait les canaux elle vit quelque chose flotter à la surface.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle se rapprocha puis elle comprit ce que c'était. Son sang ne fit qu' tour et elle plongea.

* * *

><p>Je suis vraiment en retard alors pour compenser voilà un chapitre plus long. J'avais dit qu'il y aurait du Scar et je m'excuse de ne pas en avoir mis mais il y a du KenjiXMizùmi pour compenser !^^ La suite pour bientôt, je fais aussi vite que possible !<p>

Playliste : Du rock encore et toujours !XD

Le chapitre 5 est prévu pour bientôt genre ce week-end, je vais tout faire pour en tout cas !


	5. Chapter 5

Otherside et Snow des Red Hot Chili Peppers pour ce chapitre! Ecouter les en meêm temsp c'est tous simplment magnifique!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Le debut du bonheur<p>

Il avait rêvé de ce jour là, de ce jour maudit. Encore, comme toutes les nuits, comme toutes les nuits depuis qu'il avait tout perdu. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus que la haine, une haine sourde et aveugle. Ils les avaient tous tués : sa famille, celle qui l'aimait et puis tous les autres et pour ça ils allaient payer. Il essaya de se redresser mais une violente douleur l'obligea à se recoucher, quelqu'un avait pansé ses blessures pendant son sommeil et où était-il ? Scar regarda autour de lui c'était une pièce faite de draps et de tissus tendus sur des piques. Il tourna la tête à droite et vit un vieil homme et un gamin puis il remarqua leurs yeux, les mêmes que les siens.

-Où suis-je ? demanda Scar.

-Dans le bidonville de Slums occupé par des ishbals, déclara fièrement le gamin.

Scar ne le montra pas mais il était heureux et aussi soulagé de savoir que d'autres ishbals aient survécu. « Et si elle avait survécu ? » Se prit-il à penser.

-C'est vous qui m'avez retrouvé ? Finit-il par demander.

-En fait….Pas vraiment, expliqua le gamin en souriant soudain gêné.

Kahlan soupira, Amîr l'avait envoyé dehors sous prétexte qu'il fallait « nettoyer » les bandages et qu'il fallait qu'elle « s'aère ». Il avait raison mais Kahlan ne voulait pas l'admettre maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé Kenji elle ne voulait plus le lâcher, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait passé trois jours sans manger ni dormir pendant sa convalescence, attendant qu'il se réveille. D'ailleurs comment l'avait-elle retrouvé ?

***Flash back***

_Ce corps qui flotte mais c'est Kenji ! Pensa Kahlan avant de se jeter à l'eau sans une hésitation. Elle nagea jusqu'au corps malgré l'eau glaciale et ses membres qui commençaient à se geler. Elle réussit péniblement à décrocher le tee-shirt de la pique auquel il était coincé puis soutenant Kenji par les épaules elle le ramena au bord, entreprise périlleuse car avec le courant et le poids de l'ishbal, Kahlan faillit plus d'une fois lâcher prise. Après l'avoir hissé sur le bord elle entreprit de vérifier sa respiration, c'est là qu'elle remarqua que c'était Scar. Il respirait encore, faiblement mais il respirait. Elle le hissa sur son dos et essaya de le porter jusqu'au bidonville. Mais cette étrange fatigue qui l'accablait dès qu'elle faisait un trop grand effort la reprit. Elle était trempée et gelée ajoutez à ça le poids de Scar elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Mais elle avançait, la seule pensée qui lui permettait de le faire, elle se la répéta tout bas pour elle, pour lui._

_« -Je t'ai retrouvé maintenant alors il est hors de question que tu clamses entre mes doigts, ok ? »_

_***Fin du flash back***_

Kahlan frottait « vigoureusement », quel doux euphémisme, quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas jusqu'à entendre une voix grave.

-C'est toi qui m'a secouru ?

Il ne lui fallut pas deux secondes pour comprendre qui s'adressait à elle. Elle se mit à vraiment frotter vigoureusement les bandages, seul signe de son trouble.

-Euh…Oui, pourquoi j'aurai pas du ? Demanda Kahlan.

Scar se tut.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Demanda Scar en demandant si elle le prenait pour un idiot.

-A…ça…., répondit Kahlan.

« Et là je dis quoi ! Stressa Mizùmi, je peux quand même pas lui dire que je suis Mizùmi, je suis même pas sûre que ce soit Kenji même si je reconnaîtrais son visage et sa voix entre mille. »

-Oui, ça, appuya Scar qui commençait à avoir des doutes sur l'état de la femme qui était toujours de dos.

-C'est simple, tu me rappelles quelqu'un que je connaissais, c'est tout, finit-elle par déclarer en se retournant.

« Là, c'est vraiment de l'excuse bidon, t'es foutue ma petite »

-Ah, fit simplement Scar puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand mais ça ne dura qu'un instant. (NDA : Whahou Scar étonné ! XD). Scar était perdu, cette femme c'était Mizùmi tout en ne l'étant pas. C'était son portrait craché sauf que ses yeux étaient violets et non rouges. Scar reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et se construit un masque neutre même si à l'intérieur il était encore chamboulé par cette apparition.

-Merci alors, la remercia Scar.

-Avec plaisir, mais dis-moi…Qu'est-ce tu fous debout ! S'énerva Kahlan.

Scar ne comprit pas pourquoi elle s'énervait.

-Non, mais t'es complètement idiot où tu le fais exprès t'es pas en état d'aller te balader alors tu vas avoir la gentillesse de retourner te coucher avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon ! Cria Kahlan.

Ricky arriva au même moment.

-Je suis désolé Kahlan, je lui ai dit de ne pas se lever mais il ne m'a pas écouté, s'excusa Ricky.

-Kahlan…Répéta Scar.

-Bah oui, c'est mon prénom, expliqua Kahlan. Bon maintenant tu vas te coucher ! Ordonna t-elle.

Scar se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance, Kahlan était surprise mais elle ne dit rien. En fait Scar était plongé dans ses pensées, Kahlan elle s'appelait Kahlan alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ressemblait tant à Mizùmi.

-Bon, je vais travailler ! Déclara Kahlan le lendemain matin. Ricky fait gaffe qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise, demanda-t-elle en parlant de Scar qui avait une légère tendance à faire des haltères dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné.

Une fois arrivé à son lieu de travail et s'être fait sauvé in extremis des mains de Sokaro par Louise car elle avait manqué trois jours de travail Kahlan alla s'occuper de Yuï.

-Salut Yuï ! Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté, fit Kahlan en parlant à son hippogriffe.

Elle lui donna des friandises non identifiées que Yuï avala prestement.

-On les emmène aux champs ? Demanda Louise.

-Ok, c'est partit ! S'exclama sa camarade.

Les jeunes femmes menèrent leurs montures dans un grand champs où elles purent (les montures) galoper jusqu'à l'épuisement.

-Kahlan ?

-Oui ?

-Dit, comment ça c'est passé la guerre à Ishbal ? Demanda Louise. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu ne veux pas, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

-Ah…, Kahlan réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir répondre à ça. On peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance…murmura t-elle comme à elle-même.

_Allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, elle attendait. Par la fenêtre elle voyait au loin des volutes de fumée signe que la guerre se rapprochait. Elle avait peur, peur pour les autres ishbals qui mouraient, peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aimait. Et honte de sa faiblesse qui la clouait au lit qui l'empêchait de se battre, de se battre pour sa patrie. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que les troupes d'Amestris étaient arrivées sur leurs terres et les morts s'amoncelaient sans sépulture. Des âmes errantes sans repos. Soudain, il y eut une grande explosion suivit de près d'une seconde. Les murs tremblèrent, le peur monta d'un cran maintenant elle avait peur pour sa vie. Les vitres explosèrent sous l'effet de l'explosion. Des morceaux de verre atterrirent sur elle lui faisant des coupures, du sang s'échappa de ses blessures. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur ses blessures qu'une troisième explosion retentit plus près, trop près... Elle ne voyait plus rien et entendait des cris. Les murs s'étaient effondrés, de la poussière volait partout, des corps inertes étaient étendus au sol il n'y avait plus que les cris et les pleurs des survivants. Elle flottait, ne ressentait plus rien. Ses pas la menèrent dehors, du sang partout des corps mutilés, des débris voilà à quoi se résumait maintenant le quartier de Kanda. Puis deux corps, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, son esprit se fit immédiatement plus clair et ses yeux virent ce qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir : les corps de se parents._

_-Mère ! Père ! Appela-t-elle en pleurant._

_Elle tomba à genoux et secoua le corps de sa mère._

_-Mère réveille-toi ! Supplia-t-elle elle ne voyait presque plus son visage à travers ses larmes mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour eux._

_Puis elle se leva et partit en courant. On dit que la peur donne des ailes maintenant elle comprenait mieux cette expression. Elle avait peur et elle avait l'impression de voler. A travers les volutes de fumée elle voyait des corps sans vie d'hommes, de femmes et même d'enfants. Elle avait peur, peur d'en plus d'avoir perdu ses parents, d'avoir aussi perdu ses amis, de l'avoir perdu lui. Elle courut jusque chez eux mais ne les trouva pas, sa peur monta d'un cran. Elle les chercha mais ne trouva aucune trace de leurs corps. Epuisée elle s'écroula au sol, trop faible maintenant pour pleurer. Rouges et noirs. Sang et fumée. Tous morts, tout détruit._

-ça a du être dur pour toi, commenta Louise.

-Hmm, ensuite pendant trois ans j'ai errée sans but. Je n'avais plus aucun but, plus envie de vivre. Je me sentais morte, je voulais mourir. Mais maintenant je l'ai retrouvé et j'ai décidé que si la première fois je n'avais pas pu protéger ceux que j'aimais, cette fois-ci j'y arriverais, déclara Kahlan en serrant les poings.

_Tu as retrouvé qui ?

-Kenji, enfin Scar mais je suis sur que c'est lui, même s'il a beaucoup changé, nous avons tous changé, ajouta Kahlan.

-Tu sais te battre ? Lui demanda soudain Louise.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-ça te dit un combat là ? Tu te bats avec quoi, toi ?

-Je me bats avec des armes blanches plutôt, Katanas ou dagues, et toi ?

-Katana, fit-elle en se redressant.

Louise s'étira puis prit un paquet posé à côté d'elle. Kahlan l'avait déjà vu, Louise l'avait toujours sur elle, apparemment elle allait enfin savoir ce que c'était. Louise défit le papier et en tira un Katana. La lame était magnifique et la garde finement ciselé représentant un hippogriffe, la poigné était composée de fils rouges et bleus.

-Voici mon Katana, présenta Louise fière d'elle, et toi ?

Kahlan frappa dans ses mains et les posa sur les grilles en fer qui fermaient le champ. Des dagues se formèrent, l'ishbale les prit dans ses mains et se mit en position de combat. Les dagues qu'elle avait créé représentaient des dragons, espèces représentant la force dans sa religion.

-Tu sais faire de l'alchimie, alors, fit Louise en attaquant. Et sans cercle en plus.

-Oui, répondit Kahlan en esquivant l'attaque puis elle fit une feinte.

Louise réussit à esquiver et asséna son Katana sur Kahlan, qui évita le coup en se laissant tomber à terre puis elle se redressa derrière Louise et la fit tomber à terre en lui fauchant les jambes puis elle pointa ses dagues sur le cou de sa partenaire.

-T'as perdu ! S'exclama Kahlan.

-Tu sais que tu pourrais devenir alchimiste d'Etat, euh non, oublie ça ! Par contre il ne faut pas crier victoire trop vite ! Fit Louise en saisissant les bras de Kahlan avec ses jambes et la projeta à côté d'elle. Elle se retrouva à nouveau au-dessus d'elle en pointant son Katana sur sa gorge.

-Je ne deviendrais jamais alchimiste d'état mais…ça ne m'empêche pas d'utiliser l'alchimie, déclara Kahlan avec un mauvais sourire.

Elle frappa dans ses mains et frappa le sol immédiatement deux énormes mains surgirent du sol et saisirent Louise la laissant impuissante au-dessus de Kahlan qui se redressa en souriant.

-Là, j'ai gagné, assura t-elle en souriant.

-Effectivement mais est-ce que tu pourrais me faire descendre de là, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Louise qui malgré la vue préférait avoir les deux pieds sur le sol.

-Je sais pas, je pourrais te laisser là cette nuit, la taquina Kahlan.

-T'a pas intérêt, le menaça Louise.

Kahlan frappa dans ses mains et toucha les mains de terres qui disparurent laissant tomber Louise qui se rattrapa avec agilité.

Epuisée par se bref combat Kahlan se laissa tomber au sol les bras étendus de chaque côté de son corps, elle regardait le ciel sans vraiment le voir se remémorant des événements passés.

_Kenji était à moitié couché dans l'herbe, Mizùmi elle était assise à côté de lui. Tous deux regardaient l'horizon. Kenji tourna la tête observant son amie exeptionnellemnt habillée d'une tunique pour femme en l'âge de se marier. Ses robes étaient de couleur verte avec une ceinture qui s'attachait sous la poitrine._

_-Ce n'est pas souvent que tu t'habilles comme ça mais ça te va très bien, déclara Kenji._

_-Non mais c'est juste pour ton anniversaire et aussi parce que ma mère a insisté pour que je la mette, se justifia Mizùmi mais on voyait bien que la remarque de son ami lui avait fait plaisir._

_-Pff, souffla Kenji. Si je n'étais pas moine je t'aurais sauté dessus, fit-il en riant._

_-Baka ! C'est toi qui voulais devenir Moine._

_-Oui, pour toi…_

_-Et je t'en remercie mais franchement tu devrais arrêter et te trouver une fiancée, lui dit Mizùmi._

_-N'importe quoi ! S'exclama à son tour Kenji. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Tu es libre maintenant pourquoi ne te trouves-tu pas un fiancé ?_

_-C'est simple : tu as tout laissé tomber pour moi alors moi je fais pareil et puis tu es le seul homme avec qui j'aurais aimé fonder une famille, ajouta Mizùmi plus bas en rougissant._

_-Je suis désolé, déclara Kenji, mais tu sais la vie au monastère n'est pas si difficile que ça au contraire ! Là-bas on prit pour Ishbala et j'apprends à me battre et je deviens fort pour protéger Ishbal et ceux que j'aime ! Fit-il avec dans sa voix une flamme._

_Mizùmi eut un sourire dans le genre moi je suis le chat et je vais manger la souris que tu es mais Kenji trop occupé à parler de sa vie au monastère ne le vit pas. Mizùmi se leva et s'assit sur lui._

_-Euh…Mizùmi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Kenji coupé dans son discours_

_La jeune ishbale eut pour toute réponse un sourire encore plus sadique que le premier et elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Kenji. Tout l'esprit du malheureux lui criait qu'il était un moine et qu'il ne devait pas faire ça mais les lèvres de Mizùmi l'hypnotisaient. Celle-ci se pencha encore plus près, leurs lèvres allaient se toucher quand elle se redressa en rigolant._

_-Hahhahha ! Pas si vulnérable que ça, le grand guerrier, déclara-t-elle toujours en rigolant._

_-Pfff ! C'est pas drôle Mizùmi, et puis il n'y a que toi qui me fasses cet effet, avoua Kenji._

_-Excuse-moi, demanda Mizùmi en voyant l'air sérieux de son ami._

_-T'inquiète, c'est pas si grave._

_Ils restèrent un instant à regarder l'horizon._

_-J'aimerais allez voir ce qu'il y a là-bas, déclara Mizùmi._

_-Maître Dahlil nous a dit qu'il existait un pays où il faisait tout le temps froid, expliqua Kenji._

_-Ah bon ? Fit Mizùmi étonnée.  
>-On ira un jour ensemble je te promets.<em>

_-D'accord !_

Kahlan rentra à Slums. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la tente où l'on avait installé Scar. Il était assis en tailleurs au milieu de la pièce le torse couvert de bandages. Kahlan l'observa un instant, il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Scar la regarda soudain comme sil avait surpris ses pensées. La jeune femme rougit et s'approcha de lui.

-Comment vont tes blessures ? Lui demanda t-elle en baissant la tête pour cacher son trouble.

-Bien, merci. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il en désignant le sac qu'elle portait.

-C'est de quoi te soigner, expliqua Kahlan en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Elle défit ses bandages et examina ses blessures déjà à moitié guéries. Elle farfouilla dans le sac et en ressortit plusieurs petits pots qu'elle posa et ouvrit devant elle. Kahlan en prit un autre vide et réfléchit un instant se remémorant ce que sa mère lui avait maintes fois expliqué. Elle mélangeait les différentes crèmes de façon à créer un baume spécial qui permettait une meilleure cicatrisation.

Scar la regardait faire, un instant il crut voir sa mère devant lui. Ce que Kahlan était en train de faire était un baume spécial que les femmes ishbales connaissaient toutes et se léguaient de générations en générations. « Mais comment cette améstrienne peut-elle la connaître » se demanda Scar tout en la regardant s'activer.

-Et voilà ! S'exclama triomphalement Kahlan quand elle eut finit de préparer le mélange.

La jeune femme se retourna vers Scar et commença à appliquer le baume sur les blessures de l'ishbal. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était que maintenant ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre. De plus le contact de sa main sur le torse de Scar lui procurait d'étranges sensations, agréables certes mais qui la firent rougir. Scar lui regardait la jeune femme faire jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une rougeur suspecte sur les joues de Kahlan. L'ishbal se demanda pourquoi elle semblait si mal à l'aise puis soudain il comprit et se mit lui aussi à rougir. Maintenant Kahlan avait l'impression qu'un feu la consumait vivante mais elle continuait à promener sa main sur le torse musclé de l'ishbal. Elle avait finis d'appliquer le baume mais quelque chose l'empêchait de s'arrêter. Quant à lui Scar se demandait s'il devait arrêter la jeune femme ou non, mais au fond de lui une petite voix lui disait que ce n'était pas désagréable bien au contraire. Inconsciemment il posa sa main sur le bras droit de la jeune femme puis sa deuxième mais au creux de son cou. Kahlan s'arrêta immédiatement mais laissa sa main sur le torse de Scar, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'ishbal. A cet instant ce n'était plus Scar qui se tenait en face d'elle mais c'était bel et bien Kenji. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent attirés comme des aimants. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis celles de Scar prirent pleinement possessions de celles de Kahlan. Le temps s'était arrêté, le monde aurait pu s'écrouler qu'ils auraient continué à s'embrasser. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Scar eut l'impression de revivre. Rien n'aurait pu les arrêter à part la haine de Scar. Celui-ci posa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui. Kahlan avait maintenant le visage enfoui dans le cou de Scar. Mais quelque chose clochait. Le corps de Scar était comme traversé par des soubresauts, Kahlan essaya de se redresser pour voir ce qu'il avait mais la pression dans son dos se fit plus forte et elle se retrouva incapable de bouger. Puis soudain Scar se leva et marcha jusqu'à la sortie, Kahlan s'était retournée le regardant partir avec étonnement.

-Scar ? Appela Kahlan doucement.

Celui-ci se retourna à moitié.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, fit-il tout bas.

Kahlan se rendit alors compte que des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Scar mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste celui-ci était parti.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Petit mot de la bêta lectrice<span>** : Voilà, un chapitre de plus pour avancer dans l'histoire :D Je préviens que c'est moi qui, pour ce chapitre et le prochain, s'occupe de la publication, l'auteur étant partit en vacances bien méritées ! Elle répondra à vos reviews un peu plus tard =)


	6. Chapter 6

**FullMetal Alchemist appartient à la petite vache, Hiromu Arakawa :D**

**Chapitre 6** : Retour de Mizùmi

Scar regardait l'horizon. Depuis qu'il avait embrassé Kahlan il était assis et réfléchissait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à faire ça. Cette femme cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il l'avait rencontré alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait aimé l'embrasser pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait fallu toute la volonté du monde pour mettre fin à ce baiser ? Scar posa sa tête dans ses mains. Et puis maintenant il avait l'impression d'avoir était infidèle à la mémoire de Mizùmi.

-Rahaaah !S'énerva Scar en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Et puis ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le tracassait, ces homonculus l'avaient eu bien trop facilement. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse avec toute cette histoire il allait devenir dingue. « Quoique je le suis déjà « Soupira-t-il intérieurement. Cette dernière pensée lui arracha un demi-sourire. Et puis à quoi bon tout ça ? Toute cette haine en lui ? Voir le sang sur ses mains, sur ses vêtements le dégoûtait. En donnant la mort il ne se sentait pas plus fort que ces alchimistes d'Etat qui avaient détruit son pays. Parfois, il aimerait que quelqu'un soit là pour le protéger ne plus avoir à porter ce poids seul sur ses épaules. Il aimerait tellement redevenir petit, avoir sa mère qui le serrait fort contre lui pour le protéger. « Mais elle est morte ! » S'énerva-t-il en serrant le poing. « Maintenant je suis seul, désespérément seul ». Il leva la tête vers le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. « Papa, maman, grand-frère est-ce que vous me voyez de là-haut ? ».

Kahlan se retourna dans son lit. Les événements de la veille la travaillaient et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Se doutant qu'elle ne s'endormirait plus elle décida d'aller dehors pour se calmer. Kahlan retira ses couvertures et se leva. Elle tira le rideau qui la séparait du reste de la pièce car elle dormait dans la même salle qu'Amîr et Ricky ainsi que Scar. Les deux premiers lui avaient installé ce rideau pour qu'elle puisse avoir un semblant d'intimité. En passant devant le lit de Ricky elle remarqua que sa couverture était tombée par terre, elle la ramassa et lui remit en souriant tendrement devant le sourire qu'il affichait en dormant. Elle vit aussi que le lit de Scar était vide, elle soupira « Mais où est-ce qu'il a encore bien pu aller celui-là » pensa Kahlan. Elle sortit dans le camp et partit vers la colline qui surplombait le bidonville. Arrivée au sommet elle aperçut une silhouette, elle comprit immédiatement que c'était Scar. Kahlan hésita un instant. « Avec ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure je ne sais pas quoi faire, allez le voir ? Ou l'ignorer ? » Pensa Kahlan. « Et puis au point où j'en suis ». La jeune femme s'avança à hauteur de l'ishbal et s'assit à ses côtés. Celui-ci se tourna son visage vers elle en l'entendant s'asseoir puis quand il vit de qui il s'agissait il reprit sa contemplation de l'horizon. « Il est toujours le même, toujours à regarder l'horizon » pensa Kahlan avant de prendre la parole.

« -Je suis désolée, déclara la jeune femme. Je n'aurais pas du…C'est de ma faute»

Scar se retourna vivement les sourcils froncés.

« -Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, fit celui-ci visiblement contrarié. Tu n'as pas à être désolée, reprit-il plus doucement, tu l'as apprécié ce baiser, non ?

-Euh…Oui, répondit Kahlan en rougissant. Et toi ? Osa t-elle demander dans un élan de courage.»

Scar regarda la jeune fille mi-amusé mi- surpris.

« -Si je t'ai embrassé tout à l'heure, c'est parce que j'en avais envie, expliqua Scar. Mais je suis un envoyé de Dieu, je ne peux pas…passer du temps avec toi…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, tenta Scar en se sentant rougir à son tour.

-Oui, fit Kahlan en souriant puis elle prit un air plus sérieux, mais je pense que tu as tort. Tu dis être envoyé de Dieu mais jamais Ishbala ne cautionnerait de tels actes surtout venant d'un de ses plus précieux moines, déclara Kahlan.

-Comment connais-tu Ishbala et comment sais-tu que j'étais moine ? demanda Scar surpris par tout ce que connaissait cette améstrienne. »

_« Ouh, la grosse boulette ! Je lui explique ça comment moi maintenant ? »_ Pensa Kahlan en se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit.

« -C'est…euh…Amîr qui m'en a parlé, essaya Kahlan espérant de toutes ses forces que l'ishbal la croirait.

-Ah, d'accord. »

Kahlan se retient de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ils restèrent un instant à regarder l'horizon parsemé d'étoiles. « Tout là-bas il y a Ishbal » pensa la jeune femme. L'air se fit plus frais et elle se mit à frissonner plus habituée à la chaleur du désert. Scar qui portait une veste sur ses épaules la fit glisser puis la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le regarda avec étonnement mais Scar s'était déjà levé et commençait à partir.

« -Peut-être quand tout sera finit, qui sait ? Déclara-t-il en s'éloignant. »

Kahlan serra la veste contre elle, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de Scar imprégnant le tissu et elle prit une décision. Maintenant elle le suivrait partout jusqu'au bout même si elle n'approuvait pas tous ces actes elle voulait rester avec lui.

-Hey ! Kahlan ? Réveiiilleeee toiii ! Appela Louise en tirant sur les joues de son amie pour l'obliger à revenir dans le monde réel.

-Hein ! Keskispasse ? Demanda Kahlan réveillée en sursaut.

En voyant le regard que lui lança son amie Kahlan comprit qu'elle s'était encore assoupie sans s'en rendre compte.

-Excuse-moi Louise, je ne le fait pas exprès, s'excusa la jeune femme.

-Encore heureux, soupira Louise. Enfin explique-moi au moins ce qui t'a empêché de dormir hier ? Demanda-t-elle.

Kahlan rougit en repensant au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Scar.

-eh…ben…Comment dire…J'ai embrassé Scar, avoua-t-elle si bas que sa compagne ne l'entendit pas.

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

-j'ai embrassé Scar ! Voilà t'es contente là ! S'énerva Kahlan les joues rouges.

Louise la regarda avec des yeux ronds mais ce que Kahlan n'avait pas prévu c'est que Sokaro passait à côté et avait entendu distinctement, lui aussi, ce qu'elle venait de quasiment crier.

-T'es vraiment pas discrète, laissa tomber Louise en voyant leur patron se rapprocher dangereusement.

-Oh non… Louise aide-moi pitié ! La supplia Kahlan qui commençait à sérieusement stresser.

-Mais attend comment tu veux que je lui fasse oublier ça ? Il n'est pas fou tu sais ? Lui fit remarquer Louise pleine bon sens.

-Je sais ! Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il t'aime et que tu peus lui faire faire n'importe quoi ! Remarqua Kahlan en voyant sa dernière heure arrivée sous la forme de Sokaro.

-Non mais tu délires ? Et puis tu viens quand même de dire que tu as embrassé le pire criminelle du moment, ce n'est pas le genre de truc qui s'oublie facilement !

-Louiisse ! S'il te plaîîîtt ! Supplia Kahan en voyant que Sokaro n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elles.

-Bon, c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi, lui fit son amie en prenant son courage à deux mains. Va te cacher !

-Heiin ? Bon d'accord, merci infiniment ! La remercia Kahlan en s'éloignant en courant.

Sokaro allait se lancer à sa poursuite quand Louise lui barra le chemin.

-Mm ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Sokaro pressé.

-Euh…Je…, fis Louise en manque d'inspiration. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Kahlan Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle à court d'idée.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit toi aussi, non ? Répliqua Sokaro.

-Euh…Qu'elle avait embrassé…euh…Scantie, son petit ami ? Tenta Louise.

« Pourquoi il s'appelle comme ça, lui aussi !» S'énerva intérieurement Louise.

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! S'énerva Sokaro.

-Excusez-moi pour ce que j'ai dit et pour ce que je vais faire, lui demanda Louise.

-Pardon ? Demanda Sokaro.

Louise se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Sokaro. Le géant d'abord surpris, se détendit et rendit son baiser à la jeune fille avec les intérêts. Kahlan qui observait la scène un peu plus loin, eut un grand sourire encore plus grand quand elle vit la suite des évènements. Car Louise n'était pas folle, elle savait que même si Sokaro allait apprécier ce baiser il n'allait pas pour autant oublier les paroles de Kahlan, elle prit donc une grande inspiration et pria tous les dieux, déesses qu'elle connaissait et assomma Sokaro. Louise regarda son supérieur tomber à terre.

-Excusez-moi, fit-elle avant de s'élancer à la suite de Kahlan.

Celle-ci était en train de regarder la scène bouché bée cachée derrière un mur.

-Hey ! Kahlan il faut que tu files d'ici, lui rappela Louise.

-Hein ? Ah oui, mais et toi ?

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, je me débrouillerais. J'ai plus de chances que toi de m'en sortir avec Sokaro, lui expliqua Louise.

-ça c'est sûr, répliqua son amie avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Je me passerais de tes insinuations douteuses, ok ? Ordonna Louise le rouge aux joues en voyant où son amie voulait en venir. Bon tu as un endroit où vivre aux moins ? Lui demanda t-elle plus sérieusement.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Bon, ben j'espère qu'on se reverra, lui dit son amie.

-Oui, je viendrais te voir quand tu auras finis le boulot, lui proposa Kahlan.

-Ok !

-Hmm…, gémit Sokaro.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent dans un même mouvement pour voir Sokaro qui commençait à se réveiller.

-Bon, j'y vais ! S'exclama Kahlan en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Louise la regarda partir avec une boule dans la gorge, elle s'était vraiment attachée à cette ishbale. Un grognement la tira de ses pensées, elle se retourna et vit Sokaro qui se frottait le derrière du crâne en essayant de retrouver ses souvenirs. « Bon à nous d'eux maintenant et bonne chance pour la suite Mizùmi ».

Kahlan était assise sur son lit et regardait la boîte, vide pour le moment, qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle soupira et enleva ses changeurs puis les rangea soigneusement dans la boîte qu'elle referma. Elle soupira à nouveau et se leva. Elle rangea la boîte et son précieux contenu puis elle vit la veste que lui avait prêtée Scar la veille. Elle se rassit à fourra sa tête dans la veste en inspirant à fond. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur comme s'il était là avec elle. Elle finit par se lever et décida d'aller la rendre à son propriétaire. Elle sortit et croisa Amîr.

-Bon retour parmi nous Mizùmi, fit-il en souriant.

-Merci…répondit laconiquement Mizùmi.

Même si elle avait toujours été une ishbale au fond d'elle se retrouvait de nouveau à la case départ et sans Louise lui faisait plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Yuï lui manquait aussi même si ce n'était qu'un animal un lien fort c'était créé entre eux. Amîr remarqua tout de suite qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je suis juste un peu triste, maintenant je vais de nouveaux devoir supporter les railleries des autres améstriens, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai fait n'a servis à rien.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu as bien rencontré une jeune femme, non ? Avec qui tu t'es liée d'amitié, tu as découvert que tous les améstriens n'avaient pas tous des mauvais préjugés sur nous, lui montra Amîr en souriant. Et puis tu peux aussi prouver aux Amestriens que les ishbals ne sont pas des bons à rien tout en restant Mizùmi. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un qui sera ravie de te revoir, ajouta-t-il en faisant allusion à Scar.

-Oh, fit simplement Mizùmi en rougissant. Merci beaucoup Amîr, ajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement et en s'éloignant rejoindre Scar.

Elle le trouva au même endroit que la veille assis au sommet de la colline le regard toujours perdu dans l'horizon. Mizùmi s'assit à côté de lui et plongea elle aussi son regard dans l'horizon. Le soleil commençait à décliner teintant le ciel de rose et d'orange. Elle attendait que Scar prenne la parole en premier, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-Tu ne travailles pas ? Lui demanda Scar sans préambule.

« Oui, merci et toi ? » songea intérieurement Mizùmi. « Mince ! Je lui dis quoi ? Que je suis Kahlan ? Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! »

-Euh, pourquoi tu dis ça, je viens d'arriver, déclara Mizùmi sur un ton qu'elle voulait assuré.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je lui mens, moi ? Pardonnez-moi Ishbala ! ».

Scar se retourna croyant que c'était Kahlan, même si c'était vraiment elle dans un certain sens. En voyant qui elle était il ouvrit les yeux et eut un hoquet de surprise et sa mâchoire tomba d'un cran.

« Ouupps ! J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort » Pensa Mizùmi devant la tête que faisait maintenant Scar oscillant entre la surprise et la surprise.

-Alors ça va depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment et aussi pour essayer de le ramener dans le monde des vivants.

-Mi, Mizùmi ! Articula-t-il encore sous le choc.

-Ben oui, c'est bien moi. Salut Kenji, essaya-t-elle pour voir s'il réagissait à l'évocation de son ancien prénom.

Il ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands puis son visage se ferma à nouveau.

-Je ne m'appelle plus comme ça, maintenant. Je suis content de te revoir Mizùmi, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

-Moi, aussi, sourit Mizùmi.

Scar passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra dans ses bras. Mizùmi fut d'abord surprise devant ce débordement, anormal, d'affection puis elle se laissa aller contre lui.

Trois jours plus tard Mizùmi rendait visite à son amie dans son appartement.

-Alors comment ça se passe pour toi ? Lui demanda Louise tout en lui servant une tasse de thé.

-Très bien, fit Mizùmi en souriant, Scar a décidé de rester avec moi, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

-Hé, mais c'est super ça ! S'exclama Louise sincèrement contente pour son amie.

-Et toi ? Apparemment Sokaro n'a pas eu la force de te tuer, ce qui confirme ce que je t'avais dit, la taquina Mizùmi.

-Très drôle mais non il ne m'a pas tué, expliqua Louise.

-Et ? Insista Mizùmi qui sentait bien que son amie lui cachait une partie de l'histoire.

-Et quoi ? Il a décidé de me laisser travailler et puis c'est tout, fit Louise d'une voix sans appel.

-Et c'est tout mais bien sûr, continua Mizùmi bien décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau.

-oui et c'est tout ! Dit Louise dont une rougeur sur les joues la trahissait.

-C'est ça, je te connais trop bien…commença Mizùmi mais elle fut interrompue par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre.

-C'est moi ! Fit une voix que Mizùmi reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de son ancien patron : Sokaro.

L'homme entra dans le salon comme s'il était chez lui montrant qu'il avait l'habitude d'y venir régulièrement. Sokaro fit une pause à l'entrée dans le salon en voyant Mizùmi.

-Sokaro…fit Louise d'une voix désespérée.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda le géant en désignant Mizùmi.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Mizùmi, déclara celle-ci en se levant et en serrant la main de Sokaro comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Avec un peu de chance il croirait qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre grâce à la couleur de ses yeux. L'homme parut d'abord surpris puis il reprit contenance et serra la main que lui tendait Mizùmi.

-Bonjour, je suis le fiancé de Louise. Excusez-moi mais vous ressemblez beaucoup à quelqu'un que je connaissais, déclara Sokaro en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

-Aaahh, fit Mizùmi en regardant Louise qui ne savait plus où se mettre, fiancé rien que ça.

-C'est ça, ajouta Sokaro l'air très fier de lui.

Il se rapprocha de Louise et l'embrassa de telle façon que seul Louise pu voir le fou rire nerveux dont était atteinte Mizùmi qui essayait vainement de se reprendre.

-Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais vous êtes ishbal ? Lui demanda Sokaro qui avait finit de bécoter Louise.

-Oui, tout à fait, avoua Mizùmi.

-Mais c'est fantastique ! Louise et moi admirons beaucoup les ishbals. Accepteriez-vous de nous parler de votre peuple ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Mizùmi qui n'était pas du tout habituée à ce que Sokaro la vouvoie et encore moins à ce qu'il s'intéresse à son peuple finit par accepter. Ils passèrent donc une partie de l'après-midi à parler de la religion ishbale, des ishbals, des hippogriffes (Mizùmi fit semblant de ne pas savoir qu'ils existaient réellement)… Mizùmi finit par s'habituer à parler ainsi avec l'homme qui avant lui faisait peur et bientôt c'est de façon très amicale qu'ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. En fin de soirée Mizùmi repartit au bidonville en faisant la promesse de revenir les voir dès qu'elle pourrait. « N'empêche je ne m'attendais pas à ça » songea Mizùmi en s'éloignant. « Quand même quand je me rappelle comment il est au travail, ici il est totalement différent », Mizùmi se retint de pouffer en se souvenant des surnoms dont Louise l'avait gratifié toute la soirée et vice-versa. « Ils ont de la chance, moi je me vois mal appeler Scar « mamour » » se dit Mizùmi en rigolant toute seule. « D'un autre côté Scar semble m'avoir oublié, enfin pas moi exactement mais Kahlan. Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble il n'a jamais fait allusion à « moi », je suis un peu vexée. Si quelqu'un savait ce que je pense il croirait que je suis dingue… »

Elle s'arrêta soudain sentant qu'elle était suivit. Elle se trouvait encore trop loin du bidonville et malheureusement elle venait de quitter le centre-ville depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle était donc toute seule, d'un autre côté elle doutait que quelqu'un aurait porté secours à une ishbale. Mizùmi prit une grande inspiration et continua l'air de rien, peut-être se trompait-elle ? Pourtant elle avait bien repéré trois bruits de pas qui la suivait depuis un bon moment, elle accéléra légèrement, les pas accélèrent aussi. Mizùmi bifurqua et courut dans l'espoir de les semer mais elle les entendit bientôt à ses trousses. Elle stoppa et se retourna pour faire face à ces adversaires. Mais l'allée était vide, il n'y avait personne. « J'ai rêvée ? »Pensa-t-elle quand soudain elle entendit le sifflement caractéristique d'une lame fendant l'air. On lui avait tendu un guet-apens !

Scar se promenait dans le bidonville. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il avait retrouvé Mizùmi. Il était vraiment heureux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours éprouver de la haine envers les améstriens sauf une. Kahlan, depuis que Mizùmi était arrivée il ne l'avait plus revu… et elle lui manquait…Soudain il releva la tête, avait-il rêvé ? Mais il lui semblait pourtant avoir entendu quelqu'un l'appeler. Peut-être était-ce le fruit de son imagination pourtant…A nouveau il entendit de nouveau quelqu'un l'appeller mais par son ancien prénom cette fois. Il n'avait plus de doutes maintenant quelqu'un s'en prenait à Mizùmi !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Petit mot de la bêta-lectrice<span>** : Et bien, voilà un chapitre qui avance peu à peu l'histoire ! C'est le dernier chapitre que je publierais, jusqu'au retour de l'auteur :D Prenez votre mal en patience ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût, et laissez une petite note à l'auteur, elle en sera ravie ! Merci à InkBox pour sa review !

**petit mot de l'auteur: **je me glisse dans le super travaille de ma bêta-lectrice pour vous dire que je compte poster mes prochains chapitres avec un rythme hebdomadaire. Pendant les deux semaines où je n'ai pas pu poster j'ai eu le temps de préparer mentalement le chapitre 7 et 8. Voilà! Merci de m'avoir lu et surtout un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice!


	7. Chapter 7

**Yahou! Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va depuis le temps? Presque un mois que l'on ne s'est pas vus, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire donc je vais essayer de faire court et organisé! (tout le contraire de moi, mdr)**

**Déjà je compte passer mes chapitres à un rythme mensuel car j'ai repris les cours (comme la majorité d'entre vous je pense ^^). Je ne mettrai pas de date précise car à chaque fois que je le fais , je ne tiens pas les délais... - Et puis je n'ai toujours pas d'ordi à moi alors je dois faire avec les moyens du bord, qui sont très restreints!**

**Sinon un grand merci à ma bêta lectrice grâce à qui vous avez pu lire des chapitres sans fautes et profiter du chapitre 5 et 6 pendant mon acescence!**

**Inkbox: merci pour tes rewiews véritable source de courage pour moi! Et oui c'est à croire que les mecs ont à grave problèmes de vue! Mdr**

**J'allais oublier! Dans le chapitre 3 il y a un nouveau personnage: Winters Sokaro pour ceux qui n'auraient pas deviné c'est une personnage de -man (manga à lire d'urgence!) Je cherchais un mec grand, costaud, sadique et qui fait un peu peur et il s'est tout de suite imposé à moi alors voilà!**

**Pour ce chapitre je préviens il y a des scènes qui peuvent être choquantes pour un public non avertis alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir, je ferais un résumé pour ceux qui souhaitent sauter ce chapitre (faites moi un message dans ce cas).**

**Bon je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en-bas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : L'enlèvement<strong>

Mizùmi se baissa pour éviter l'attaque mais elle sentit quand même la lame se planter dans son épaule, elle l'arracha d'un coup sans regarder et balaya le sol avec sa jambe, un bruit de chute lui apprit qu'elle avait réussi à en faire tomber un de ses adversaires. Le suivant l'attaqua dans le dos mais elle réussit à le faire basculer et l'envoya dans l'eau. Mizùmi frappa dans ses mains et se transmuta des dagues puis elle se mit en position d'attaque attendant le troisième. Un silence de plomb régnait, elle ne savait pas d'où l'attaque allait venir et ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Elle souffla pour évacuer le stress et comme si son attaquant n'avait attendu que ça , le mur à sa gauche s'écroula dans un grand vacarme, elle eut juste le temps de se retourner quand elle sentit une grande douleur au crâne puis tout devient noir.

Mizùmi avait mal, très mal même , mais elle décida quand même d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, la pièce où elle se trouvait n'était pas éclairée. Elle essaya de marcher mais des chaînes à ses pieds l'en empêchèrent. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et décida d'utiliser l'alchimie, elle essaya de claquer ses mains mais celle-ci s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, elles-aussi retenues par des chaînes.

-ça se complique, murmura-t-elle.

Au même instant une porte s'ouvrit au fond de la salle, éclairant la pièce où elle se trouvait qui était vide. Elle ressemblait à une cave ou une pièce qui n'aurait pas servi depuis très longtemps. La silhouette d'un homme se dessinât dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Celui-ci s'approcha, maintenant Mizùmi pouvait le voir parfaitement mais cet homme lui était totalement inconnu : il était grand et ses cheveux étaient coupés ras .Mais ce qui la choqua le plus c'était l'expression de ses yeux, remplis de méchanceté et promesse d'horreurs.

* * *

><p>-Amîr!<p>

-Qu'y a t-il Scar? Demanda le vieil ishbal étonné par l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage de celui-ci.

-Je ne trouve pas Mizùmi!

-Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée?

-Non, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose!

Amîr était étonné ça ne ressemblait pas à Scar de s'inquiéter comme ça mais il avait pu voir de ses propres yeux les sentiments qui unissaient ses deux jeunes gens,

-Elle devait se rendre chez une amie à elle en ville, une certaine Louise, expliqua Amîr, peut-être y est-elle encore?

-Je vais voir! S'exclama Scar qui commençait déjà à partir,

- Attends! cria le vieil homme , n'y va pas! Tu es toujours recherché, finit Amîr en regardant la silhouette de l'ishbal s'éloigner. A la, la ces jeunes, soupira-t-il.

Scar courait déjà depuis une dizaine de minutes quand il se rendit enfin compte des paroles de Amîr, la disparition de Mizùmi l'avait tellement inquiété que le reste était passé au dernier plan , mais si il se faisait repérer par les militaires, il ne pourrait pas retrouver Mizùmi. Il repéra un stand de vêtements et vola une veste pendant que le vendeur regardait ailleurs, après avoir rabattue la capuche sur son visage pour dissimuler son visage il reprit son chemin. Mais il finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où habitait cette Louise, il finit par demander à un passant qui bien sûr n'en avait aucune idée après plusieurs fausses indications Scar finit par perdre son sang froid et demanda une dernière fois à une autre personne en la menaçant:

-Je...Je crois qu'elle habite à deux rues d'ici, le deuxième HLM à gauche, pitié épargnez-moi! supplia le pauvre homme que Scar tenait par le cou.

-Tss, fit Scar avant de laisser tomber à terre le malheureux.

Il partit sans se retourner mais il fut bientôt à nouveau arrêté par des cris.  
>-Lui, là-bas c'est Scar! S'écria l'homme qu'il avait menacé.<p>

-Vous êtes sur? Demanda un agent.

-Oui, Oui c'est un ishbal avec une cicatrice sur le front!

-Vous là-bas arrêtez-vous! S'exclama un militaire bientôt suivi par d'autres.

A un autre moment Scar leur aurait bien mit la pâté qu'ils méritaient mais là il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il se mit à courir espérant ainsi semer ses poursuivants mais c'était peine perdue. Il se retrouva dans un cul de sac et les militaires allaient le retrouver. Il commença à paniquer quand soudain une porte s'ouvrit à sa gauche et une main l'invita à la suivre, pensant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, Scar la suivit sans se poser de questions.

* * *

><p>Il l'a regardait avec un sourire pervers qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout mais alors vraiment pas!<p>

-Tu t'appelle Mizùmi n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il en souriant toujours,

Mizùmi ne dit rien ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction. Son sourire s'étira un peu plus en voyant sa tête décidée,

-Tu connaîs Scar et apparemment...vous êtes très proches alors tu vas gentiment nous dire où est-ce qu'il se cache...Tu ne veux pas répondre...Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon il viendra de lui-même en attendant nous allons jouer tous les deux!

* * *

><p>Scar se trouvait dans un appartement, assis sur un canapé il écoutait ce que lui racontait une jeune fille aux cheveux court noir. Tout à l'heure quand les soldats avaient failli l'attraper , cette femme l'avait emmené ici par une porte dissimulée.<p>

-Bon, je ne suis pas sûre mais l'autre jour j'ai entendu des gens parler d'une organisation spécialement conçue pour vous arrêter, expliqua Louise à Scar. Et il ne serait pas impossible qu'ils aient pris Mizùmi en otage pour vous attirer dans un piège.

-Quoi! S'écria Scar en se releva d'un bond tellement il était furieux.

- Rasseyez-vous, lui intima Louise.

Devant l'air sérieux qu'elle arborait , Scar décida d'obéir sans rechigner.

-Il y a pire, ces hommes sont connus pour être des monstres sans cœur ni foi ,et quand quelqu'un ce fait attraper par eux alors on peut être sûr qu'ils vont lui faire les pires horreurs, avoua Louise avec une expression terrifiée dans les yeux.

Scar était horrifié, lui qui tué sans tant de gens se voyait maintenant arracher celle qui comptait le plus pour lui. Ce que venait de lui dire Louise lui faisait craindre le pire pour Mizùmi.

-Est-ce que tu sais où est-ce qu'ils se cachent? Demanda Scar déterminé à sortir Mizùmi de là coûte que coûte.

-Oui, je vais vous y conduire.

* * *

><p>Jusque là Mizùmi avait seulement eu peur, elle ne savait pas ce que lui voulait cet homme mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans cette endroit avec ce lit au milieu et qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait faire avec elle, elle était terrifiée. L'homme s'approcha d'elle un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, il la saisit par le col et l'embrassa violement avec hargne. Mizùmi fut secouée d'un spasme de dégoût et essaya de sa dégager. Sa peur atteint son paroxysme quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle en pouvait plus bouger, que ses membres étaient paralysés.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait? Demanda t-elle avec difficulté.

-Tu connais le GHB ? Lui demanda t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. A ta tête je devine que oui...

L'homme défit son pantalon, exposant son sexe à l'air, Mizùmi s'empressa de fermer les yeux mais les rouvrit quand elle sentit qu'on lui enfonçai brutalement quelque chose dans sa bouche, elle découvrit avec horreur ce que c'était. Elle eu un haut le cœur et essaya de se soustraire à cette torture mais l'homme lui maintenait la tête l'empêchant de bouger.

-Alors tu aimes ça? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Mizùmi avait vraiment envie de vomir, elle essaya de se dégager une nouvelle fois mais c'était peine perdu, à cause de la drogue elle n'avait plus aucune force ,comme si elle était enlisée dans quelque chose , privée de toute volonté. « Si il ne veut pas me laisser partir alors c'est moi qui l'y obligerai! » décida t-elle en fermant les yeux, elle rassembla ces dernières forces et mordit violement dans le pénis de l'homme.

Celui-ci hurla de douleur et se recula libérant ainsi Mizùmi de son emprise. Mais animé par une colère sourde , il se précipita sur elle et se mit à la frapper avec violence. Elle avait mal mais son esprit était embrumé, elle senti à peine la douleur des coups, si ça continuait elle allait perdre connaissance et alors qui sais ce que cet homme pourrait bien faire avec elle? Les coups s'espacèrent pour finalement s'arrêter, Mizùmi recouvrait peu à peu ses sens mais elle était toujours incapable du moindre mouvement. L'homme se pencha vers elle, prise de peur celle-ci retient sa respiration. Il la saisit d'une main et la lança violemment sur le lit, elle se prit le mur et étouffa un cri de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. L'homme revient à la charge, il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et lui arracha ses vêtements d'un geste. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche violement lui tenant le menton pour l'empêcher de s'y soustraire. Il s'attaqua ensuite à sa poitrine, la malaxant des ses mains, cherchant à retirer du plaisir que pour lui ignorant les gémissements de douleur de Mizùmi. Une des mains de l'homme arriva à une partie plus secrète de son intimité lui arrachant un sursaut de dégoût, elle se sentit souillé jusqu'au plus profond de son être qu'en elle sentit des doigts s'immiscer dans son intimité. Puis elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il s'apprêtait à la pénétrer, elle s'agita essayant de refermer ses jambes mais son bourreau les lui reécarta violemment en faisant pression sur ses genoux. Elle pleurait, elle avait peur, doucement elle appela celui qu'elle aimait,

-Kenji-kun...

La vision de Mizùmi se troubla, elle ne voyait plus rien et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passer. Elle entendit seulement une grande explosion avant de s'évanouir.

Elle avait l'impression de flotter, des personnes s'agitait autour d'elle mais elle en pouvait pas les voir...Juste les entendre...Surtout une voix … Dès qu'elle l'entendait elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle allait bien pour l'instant mais bientôt la fièvre viendrait de nouveau la prendre.

_La douleur est horrible comme un feu qui la ronge, elle hurle espérant que la douleur s'arrêtera. Elle voudrait mourir, elle supplie qu'on l'achève, un rideau de feu se forme dans son esprit et au milieu elle revoit l'homme qui l'a violée , alors elle crie plus fort espérant atténuer sa douleur. Ses larmes coulent mais elle ne les sent pas tellement elle souffre. Puis soudain une voix, cette voix grave et apaisant qui lui murmure que tout est finit, qu'il est là et qu'il sera toujours là pour la protéger. Alors elle sent une chaleur l'envahir, la douleur se calme et elle se rendors dans un sommeil sans rêve._

-Comment va-t-elle? Demanda à Amîr quand il vit Scar sortir de l'habitation.

-La fièvre la fait délirer..., expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on la tue.  
>Scar se prit la tête dans la main et Amîr vit des larmes couler le long de ses doigts avant de tomber au sol. Amîr s'approche de l'ishbal à cicatrice et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.<p>

-La fièvre la fait délirer, tu le dis toi-même, mais ta présence l'apaise : à chaque fois que tu viens la voir sa fièvre baisse et elle se calme, lui assura Amîr.

-C'est dur, avoua le jeune ishbal...

Le rideau de feu dans sa tête était tombé, la douleur était toujours présente mais elle pouvait la supporter maintenant, ce n'était qu'une légère présence. Elle ouvrit les yeux : la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Peut-être était-elle encore captive, un frisson de peur la parcourut. Elle distingua quelqu'un dans l'ombre. Elle se pencha pour voir qui c'était et découvrit Ricky roulé en boule à côté de son lit . Il semblait profondément endormi. Mizùmi le recouvrit d'une couverture puis entreprit de se lever. Au même moment le drap qui fermait la pièce s'ouvrit inondant de soleil l'abri et chassant les ténèbres.

Un homme s'avança, le bras toujours en l'air pour retenir le rideau. Mizùmi put voir le tatouage qu'il arborait sur le bras elle comprit de suite que c'était Kenji. L'ishbal parut surpris de la voir debout et se précipita vers elle. Il réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle en tombe car elle était encore affaiblie et n'arrivait pas à tenir debout. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle la serrant dans ses bras.

-Tu t'es réveillée, enfin...Soupira-t-il et on pouvait sentir dans sa phrase son soulagement.

-Oui...acquiesça Mizùmi. en se blottissant contre lui.

Elle était bien là , entourée de sa chaleur protectrice, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ici .. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait car des images se mirent à défiler dans son esprit. D'abord celle d'une pièce sombre, puis un homme, du sang, la douleur, la honte. Mizùmi cria et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Scar.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celui-ci inquiet devant sa réaction.

-Ne..Ne me touche pas...Lui demanda-t-elle la tête basse. Je me sens...Si souillée, ajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Son visage était baigné de larmes. Le cœur de Scar se serra dans sa poitrine, lui , la terreur de Central City, il ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'on fasse du mal à Mizùmi, car ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde , c'était de la voir souffrir. Il se leva et rejoignit Mizùmi pour la reprendre dans ses bras, elle essaya de se dégager ,mais elle était encore faible et Scar beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle finit par abandonner toute résistance et s'immobilisa.

-Est-ce que...demanda-t-elle faiblement. Est-ce qu'il m'a... Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire, ce mot qui la terrorisait tant.

-Non, il n'a pas pu. Je suis arrivé à temps, la rassura Scar.

Mizùmi se sentit soulagée au plus profond d'elle, elle s'agrippa à la veste de Scar. Elle pleurait mais cette fois-ci c'était de soulagement.

-Plus personne ne te fera du mal, lui promit l'ishbal à cicatrice, même si pour cela je dois mourir.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Mizùmi était revenue. Ses blessures étaient guéries mais les souvenirs était bien là encore mais Scar était auprès d'elle alors tout allait bien. Elle grimpa en haut de la colline sûre d'y trouver l'homme qui occupait ses pensées. Et effectivement Kenji se trouvait là-haut, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

-Je vais en ville chercher des affaires pour le repas de ce soir, lui demanda Mizùmi.

Kenji ne régit pas et se contenta de regarder le paysage en silence. Mizùmi s'inquiéta : bien qu'il avait changé depuis la guerre à ishbal et que toutes ses blessures n'étaient pas cicatrisées , elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi plongé dans son mutisme, se séparant du reste du monde. Et elle avait peur car elle ne faisait pas partie de ce monde là.

-Kenji? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a¨? Demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Kenji...Répéta l'ishbal doucement. Il est mort, asséna-t-il tout d'un cou.

Mizùmi écarquilla les yeux face à la réaction de Kenji.  
>-Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-il plus doucement cette fois ci, mais je vais partir. Ces gens doivent payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait à notre peuple, expliqua-t-il.<p>

-Ils ont déjà payé, le rassura Mizùmi, certains ont regretté leurs actes et tu le sais, lui dit Mizùmi en espérant le calmer.

-Non. Je suis l'envoyé de Dieu, fit-il en remontant la manche de sa veste laissant découvrir ses tatouages. Ce bras m'a était offert par mon frère pour mener à bien cette mission. Je te demande de en pas me suivre, je dois accomplir cette mission et tu ne m'en empêchera pas, lui imposa t-il en se levant et puis il partit.

-Je ne t'en empêcherai pas mais...Tes belles paroles ne sont que de la poudre aux yeux. Ishbala n'aurait jamais voulu ça et tu le sais très bien, asséna-t-elle peut-être plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu . Mais il fallait bien ça pour le réveiller, songea-t-elle.

Mizùmi regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner sans réagir, comme anesthésiée par ses paroles. La jeune ishbale finit par descendre mais elle croisa le chemin de Ricky qui lui demanda d'aller tout de suite à leurs abri car quelqu'un l'y attendait. Mizùmi leva le rideau et découvrit quelqu'un qu'elle avait cru mort depuis ce triste jour et elle ne put empêcher un cri de joie de s'échapper de sa gorge.

-Maître Dahlil,! s'exclama t-elle.

Le prêtre guerrier se leva à son entrée et sourit devant son enthousiasme.

-Mizùmi, cela faisait si longtemps, cousit-il en souriant.  
>Dahlil écarta les bras comme pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Mizùmi ne prit que ses avant-bras et l'ishbal en fit de même. C'était une manière de montrer qu'on était heureux de revoir quelqu'un mais comme il était son maître elle n'avait pas le droit de le prendre dans ses bras.<p>

-Mizùmi...je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas obligée de m'appeler ainsi, lui reprocha gentiment Dahlil.  
>-Je sais bien, fit la jeune ishbale en souriant, mais c'est quand même vous qui m'avez appris à me battre!<p>

-Je le consens, approuva l'ishbal d'un hochement de la tête. Mais nous avons plus important à parler, lui expliqua t-il son regard se durcissant d'un coup. A propos d'un de mes anciens élèves...  
>-Kenji...Ou plutôt Scar, devina Mizùmi.<p>

-C'est ça, mais assis toi, lui dit-il en s'asseyant lui aussi. Comme tu le sais il s'est engagé sur la route de la vengeance, et c'est un chemin périlleux sur lequel beaucoup se sont perdus, commença l'ishbal avant que Mizùmi en l'interrompe.

-Je le sais bien mais il l'a choisi de son propre chef et puis je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il souhaite revenir...

-Tu te trompes, il est aveuglé par la haine et la colère fait taire ses véritables sentiments . Tu sais bien que c'est toi qu'il aime seulement il est aveuglé par son envie de vengeance. Si nous n'arrivons pas à le résonner , nous risquons de le perdre pour toujours.

-Je le sais bien mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire, il ne m'écouteras jamais!

-Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut le ramener à la raison c'est bien toi, lui déclara Dahlil.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda Ricky une fois le prêtre combattant reparti. Tu ne comptes pas rester ici tranquillement à attendre?

-Il m'a interdit de le suivre de toute façon, expliqua Mizùmi de mauvaise grâce.

-Et tu vas l'écouter? Je ne te crois pas! S'exclama Ricky.

-Chut! Laisse-moi terminer, il me l'a interdit à moi, Mizùmi mais il n'a rien dit à...Commença Mizùmi en tirant une boite de sous son lit de laquelle elle sortit ses « changeurs », Kahlan! Déclara t-elle un grand sourire au lèvres et les yeux violets.

-Alors tu vas le suivre?

-Bien sûr! Répliqua Kahlan en sortant de la tente. Je le suivrais jusqu'en enfer si il le faut et je le ramènerai , je t'en fais la promesse!

Kahlan décida de passer par chez Louise pour lui dire qu'elle partait avec Scar. Heureusement Sokaro n'était pas là et elle purent parler sans crainte qu'on ne surprenne leur discussion.

-Tu pars alors?

-C'est ça, j'espère pouvoir le ramener à la raison.

-Tu fais comme tu veux, j'aurais aimé t'accompagner mais...Soupira Louise une main sur son ventre.

-Quoi! Tu es enceinte? S'exclama Kahlan.

-Oui, avoua la manieuse de katana.

-Eh ben ça alors..Vous perdez pas de temps, s'amusa t-elle.

-Gna!gnagna!Protesta Louise en souriant. Je ne peux pas venir mais je voudrais que tu acceptes quelque chose de ma part, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Louise posa une paquet sur la table et Kahlan le déballa curieuse.

-Mais c'est ton katana! Fit-elle surprise.

-Oui, comme ça je pourrais quand même t'aider dans ton périple et puis tu n'as pas d'arme digne de ce nom, expliqua Louise.  
>-Mais je peux en créer avec l'alchimie, protesta Kahlan. Et puis je sais à quel point ce katana t 'es précieux.<p>

-Je n'ai pas confiance en cette science, déclara Louise. Et tu es obligée d'accepter! Comme ça j'aurais au moins l'impression d'être avec toi.

-D'accord, accepta finalement Kahlan, mais je te promets que je reviendrais te le rendre.

-Ça marche! Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance! Et surtout reviens-nous vite!

-Compte sur moi!

Une fois dans la rue, Kahlan s'arrêta pour réfléchir par où elle pourrait commencer ses recherches pour retrouver Scar. Ricky lui avait parlé d'un certains homme avec une moustache noire avec qui il serait parti.

-Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver cet homme! S'exclama Kahlan pleine de courage, le katana de Louise sur l'épaule. Pour celui qu'elle aime elle était prête à tout!

* * *

><p><strong>Me revoilà! Sur ce chapitre j'ai pas grand chose à dire à part qu'elle marque un grand tournant dans l'histoire, le début de l'arc qui suivra le déroulement du manga. Je pense quand même mettre des passages de mon invention mais je préviendrai. La suite pour fin Octobre, je pense.<strong>

**Playliste: Simple plan : When i'm gone et bradja (seulement pour la partie après l'enlèvement).**

**J'avais oublié quelque chose (quelle auteure indigne -"). Voilà des dessins sur You and me forever:**

**sur "devientART" (le site) :-chercher Rocking-Bones vous trouverez le dessins de Mizùmi.**

** -chercher ishbale et dans les dessins vous trouverez un dessin de Mizùmi, un de kahlan et un de Louizz! ^_-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 en avance et oui c'est possible ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent**

**L'univers de FullMétal Alchimiste et ces personnages appartiennent à la vache qui dessine!**

**P.S : Désolé pour les fautes mais ma bêta-reader est portée disparus...**

**P.S.S: Tous ce qui est écrit en gras italique ce sont les pensées de Mi****zùmi.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 ou le début d'une nouvelle aventure ou l'auteur n'avait plus d'inspiration…<strong>

**-**N'en mais c'est pas possible de disparaître comme ça ! S'énerva Kahlan en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il va me rendre dingue !

Deux jours qu'elle le cherchait partout et deux jours qu'elle n'avait aucune trace de lui. Malheureusement pour elle l'ishbal à cicatrice était plutôt doué pour semer ses poursuivants.

« Mais je lui veut rien de mal, moi ! »se plaignit-elle mentalement. « Roh ! Et puis il a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul moi je laisse tomber ».

Kahlan se mit donc en route pour le bidonville, l'espoir l'ayant totalement abandonné (NDA la lâcheuse!). Mais une fois arrivé là-bas Kahlan décida de se rendre à la colline où elle avait prit l'habitude de se rendre avec Scar avant qu'il ne décide de continuer à trucider les citoyens d'Amestrice. Sauf quand chemin elle vit un homme et une jeune fille entrain de discuter, en temps normal cela ne l'aurait pas plus intrigué plus que ça. En temps normal… Mais la petite fille portait un drôle de chat sur l'épaule, ce qui l'intrigua et l'emmena à se rapprocher pour mieux voire. On aurait dit un petit chat noir et blanc. Elle avait l'impression d'en avoir déjà vu mais elle en se souvenait plus d'où. Kahlan resta plusieurs instants à les observer jusqu'à c e que le drôle de chat saute sur l'homme et le morde. Cela produisit immédiatement un déclic dans l'esprit de Kahlan.

_-Nee-san ! Je peus rentrer ?_

_Une fois étouffée lui répondit derrière la porte, Mizùmi abaissa la poignée tant bien que mal (avec un plateau dans les mains y a plus facile). Elle entra dans la pièce et découvrit son aîné plongée dans des livres._

_-Encore là-dessus ! Faut que tu sortes quand même ! Asad m'a dit que tu n'étais pas sortit depuis hier !_

_-Mizù ! Qu'est-ce tu fais là ! S'exclama Akil en voyant la jeune ishbale._

_-J'ai la désagréable impression que tu n'as strictement rien écouté de ce que je viens de te dire, s'énerva Mizùmi une veine palpitant sur sa tempe._

_-si, si j'ai tout entendu…Assura Akil visiblement ennuyé, Mais ! Ajouta t-il en souriant, regarde ce que j'ai découvert !_

_Akil lui brandissait un livre sur lequel était dessiné des symboles, certains étaient totalement inconnus à Mizùmi mais elle en reconnaissait certains._

_-C'est le double dragon, là. Non ?_

_-Oui, oui ! Je travaille sur un cercle de transmutations mêlant à la fois Alchimie et éxirologie ! S'exclama Akil tout guilleret._

_-Peut-être mais ça ne t'empêche pas de te nourrir correctement et de sortir de tant ne temps. On s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais !_

_-je sais…Mais je fais ça pour le bien de notre pays, grâce à ça je pourrais protéger tous ceux qui sont ici de la guerre qui nous menacent !_

_-Mouai… Allez-mange ! Lui intima t-elle en lui tendant le plateau qu'elle avait emmené._

_-Merci ! Mais est-ce que tu pourras me montrer ton alchimie, s'il te plaît ?_

_Mizùmi n'avait pas tellement envie mais comme cela avait l'air si important pour Akil elle finit par céder et elle lui promit de l'aider mais seulement s'il lui promettait de manger correctement, ce qu'il s'empressa d'accepter. Mizùmi regardait les livres qui se trouvaient dans la pièce pendant qu'Akil dévorait son repas. Il y en avait partout (des livres) sur les tables parterre certains ouverts d'autre fermés. Elle ne connaissait pas toutes les langues dans lesquelles ils étaient inscrits. Soudain en feuilletant un livre elle tomba sur une image représentant un animal qui lui était inconnu. C'était un animal très grand avec des griffes, son corps était blancs avec des taches noirs. On pouvait voir en arrière blanc de grandes tiges que Mizùmi identifia comme étant des pousses de bambou._

_-Akil ? C'est quoi cet animal ? Demanda Mizùmi curieuse.  
>-Ah, ça. On appelle ça un panda il en existe que dans les bambouseraies à Xing, expliqua Akil.<em>

« Alors ce serait un panda » pensa Mizumi en regardant l'animal qui se reposait sur l'épaule de la petite fille. « Un panda nain alors ». Mais cet homme à côté de la petite fille…

_-Ricky? Appela Mizùmi en finissant de boucler son sac._

_-Oui? Répondit le jeune ishbal en retrant dans la pièce l'éclairant un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mizù ?_

_-Kahlan, appelle-moi Kahlan, demanda la jeune femme. Enfin c'est pas grave, tu m'avais dit que des hommes étaient venu chercher Scar puis qu'il était paris avec l'un deux, c'est ça ?_

_-Oui, ils étaient trois, Scar en a tué un et a explosé le bras du deusième, c'était horrible, fit Ricky en frissonant repensant à la scène. Et il est partit avec le troisième._

_-A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait ?_

« Mmm, une moustache noir, pas très grand, fin, un air bizarre je cois bien que c'est l'homme dont m'a parlé Ricky... Je l'ai enfin retrouvé...C'est pas trop tôt »Soupira intérieurement Kahlan. Elle s'aprocha de l'hommme et de la petite fille avec le mini-panda. « Mais au fait je leur dit quoi, moi ? Bah je leurs dit la vérité et puis voilà ! » fière de son raisonnement elle les rejoignit d'un pas assuré. L'homme la regarda approchait d'un air méfiant et la petite fille avec des yeux innocents.

-Bonjour, commença Kahlan. Je cherche un certain Mr. Yoki.

_**« Autant être polie...Même si je peus pas le sentir ! C'est de sa faute aussi si il avait pas débarqué au campement et menacé tous le monde on en serait pas là et Kenji-kun serait toujours là...**_

-C'est moi, déclara le brun un peu méfiant. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_**« Reste calme Mizù. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire,Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire,Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire,Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire.**_

-Je cherche Scar, commença Kahlan.

-Je, l'interrompis Yoki.

-Ne me mentais pas, reprit Kahlan, je sais très bien que tu le connais, où est-il ?

-Mais je en connaîs pas ce Scar ! Fit Yôki avec mauvaise fois.

_**« Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspi...**_

_**-**_D'accord, d'acorrd ! Je vais vous le dire ! S'exclama Yôki.

-Ben voilà quand tu veus, déclara ironiquement Kahlan.

May qui avait suivit tous l 'échange ce dit qu'ils avaient de drôle de manière de demander des renseignements dans ce pays. Mettre un katana sous la gorge...Pas bête il faudrait qu'elle demande à cette femme de lui apprendre peut-être que comme ça elle trouverais l'objet de sa quête !

Après maintes explications entre Yôki et Kahlan il fut décider que Yôki les conduirait toute les deux à leur « repère » pour qu'elles y retrouvent Scar chacune pour des raisons différentes et bien précises.

-Alors tu viens de Xing ? Et comment s'appelle ton panda ? Demanda Kahlan à la fillette.

-Oui, et elle s'appelle Xio Mei et on fait partis de clan Chang ! Fit-elle fièrement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans ce pays ?

-Je suis à la recherche de la pierre philosophale, expliqua sérieusement May.

-Pourquoi t'intéresse-tu à ça ? S'écria Kahlan à qui Nee-san avait expliqué la fabrication.

-Enfaite je suis une princesse héritière de Chang et mon clan est menacé de disparition alors je veux trouver cette pierre pour que l'Empereur me face héritière et comme ça je pourrais sauver mon clan ! S'exclama May en levant le poing imité par Xio.

-Je comprends mieux...Juste tu es l'héritière numéro combien ? Demanda Kahlan qui connaissait la coutume de Xing qui consistait à donner une femme de chaque clan en épouse à l'empereur et sachant que Xing compte 50 clans différents...

-Je suis la dix-septième princesse sur dix-neuf et il y a aussi 24 prince, expliqua May.

_**« Qu'est-ce que je disais - ''...**_

-Bon vous avez finis de papoter on est arrivé, déclara Yôki de mauvaise humeur.

_**« Je me demande si c'est ma menace de tout à l'heure qui l'a mit de mauvaise humeur...Nooonn...**_

La charrette s'arrêta et Kahlan sauta à terre d'un bond souple. Ils étaient au milieu de la campagne, une cabane en mauvaise état se dressait au-dessus d'une petite colline, un arbre solitaire se tenait à côté d'elle ses branches se balançant doucement au rythme du vent. Yôki entreprit de monter à la cabane et d'un même mouvement May et Kahlan le suivirent. Kahlan apprécié beaucoup la petite fille, elle était très forte et courageuse pour son âge, elle lui avait raconté son périple et Kahlan était vraiment impressionnait.

« _**Est-ce que j'en serais seulement capable moi-même? je voudrais sauver Kenji-kun mais en ai-je seulement la force ?**_

Yôki ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieure, May le suivit mais Kahlan s'arrêta au pas de la porte en hésitant. May l'invita à la suivre d'un sourire et reprenant courage Kahlan entra à son tour. La pièce était sombre et humide. Personne n'avait du vivre ici depuis longtemps. Quelque chose de mouillé lui tomba sur la joue la surprenant, elle porta sa main à sa joue et toucha le liquide. Elle leva la tête et aperçu le ciel à travers une ouverture du toit.

_**« ...**_

Avec un soupire Kahlan posa son sac à terre et ressortit dehors, elle transmuta une échelle avec le bois de la charrette sous les cris de protestation de Yôki et entrepris de monter sur le toit. Une fois là haut elle frappa dans ses mains et le trou dans le toit se referma.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite, déclara Kahlan en souriant.

Mais une fois revenu en-bas Yôki se mit à crier un tas de trucs, où il était question de : charrette, exploser, revenir, arrêt de mort... Avec un soupir d'exaspération devant la tête plus qu'alarmé de l'homme Kahlan retransmuta la charrette ce qui calma Yôki de suite.

-C'est mieux comme ça, fit Kahlan en faisant un clin d'œil à May.

-Grbleblll !

-Pardon j'ai pas compris ? Demanda ironiquement Kahlan à Yôki qui s'était mis à bouder dans son coin.

May et Kahlan échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de Yôki qui les rejoignit bientôt.

-Kiiiikiikii ! S'exclama Yôki.

May et Kahlan s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire en entendant ce drôle de bruit, elles regardèrent Yôki et comprenant que c'était son rire, elles repartirent de plus belle.

Le soleil baissait à l'horizon éclairant les champs d'une couleur rose orangée. De la fumée sortait d'une petite maison qui avait l'air en mauvaise état. A l'intérieur Yôki, May et Kahlan était assis devant un feu et manger ce que Kahlan avait eu la bonne idée d'emmener avec elle.

-Mais comment vous avez fait jusqu'ici ? Demanda Kahlan incrédule.

-Ben enfaite le maître par souvent en ville pendant quelques temps puis il revient, pendant ce temps je me débrouille seul, expliqua Yôki.

Kahlan avait haussait un sourcil en entendant Yôki appelait Scar « maître » mais elle en releva pas.

-Eh ben heureusement que May et moi sommes là pour penser à ça maintenant... TU sais ce que compte faire Scar ? Questionna Kahlan.

-Pour l'instant il compte...Hésita Yôki en regardant May.

Kahlan comprit le message qu'il voulait lui passer.

_**« Sous ses dehors de vandale il est quand même gentil...**_

-May tu veus aller voir si le cheval est toujours là et lui emmener à manger ?

-D'accord Kahlan-san, j'y vais !

Une fois la jeune fille sortit Kahlan se retourna vers Yôki l'air sérieux.

-Alors ? Insista t-elle.

Kahan était allongé sur le dos, les mains sous la tête et elle réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Yôki sur Scar. Il était partit en ville tuer l'alchimiste d'argent, tueur d'ishbals... Même si elle comprenait la haine et le ressentiment de Scar envers les alchimiste elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Ellle savait que si il continuait sur le chemin de la vengeance il finirait par s'y perdre. Elle avait perdu tous ceux qui comptait lors de la guerre et alors qu'elle croyait l'avoir perdu elle l'avait finalement retrouvait...Pour le perdre à nouveau...Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'acharnait à les séparer. Une haine sourde monta dans son cœur, elle se recroquevilla en serrant sa main sur sa poitrine tellement la douleur était grande. Elle étouffa un cri, si elle se perdait alors qui sauverait Kenji ?

-Nee-san...Aide-moi...Dit-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse, implora Kahlan les larmes au yeux.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur de la main. Une question s'imposa à son esprit et si la haine des alchimiste de Scar était plus grande que son amour pour elle ? Non... Kahlan se redressa et sortit du lit de camps, elle prit son sac et se mit à farfouiller dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper autant les mains que l'esprit. Soudain quelque choses tomba à terre. Kahlan suspendit son geste et reposa son sac. Elle tâtonna pour retrouver ledit objet mais dans le noir c'était peine perdu. Un éclat rouge attira son attention, elle se rapprocha et saisit « l'éclat rouge ». Elle s'aprocha d'un fenêtre pour pouvoir mieux distinguer l'objet. Son souffle se coupa et une vague d'émotions la submergea en voyant ce qu'elle tenait dans la main.

_-Tiens, c'est pour toi, déclara Kenji en tendant un paquet à Mizùmi._

_-C'est quoi ? Demanda celle-ci. _

_-C'est un cadeau et si je te dit ce que c'est ce n'est plus une surprise. Et puis fait s'en ce que tu veus, j'men fiche ! Déclara Kenji les mains dans les poches et le feu aux joues._

_Mizùmi observa le paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. L'emballage était moyen et la jeune fille âgée de 18 ans) s'imagina Kenji entrain d'essayer vainement de faire le paquet cadeau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène. La voyant sourire Kenji rougit de plus belle, très mal à l'aise. Mizùmi finit par déchirer l'emballage et une figurine tomba dans ses mains. C'était une effigie d'Ishbala. Elle était faite dans un matériaux rouge..._

_-Kenji...Mais c'est une..._

_-Oui, je sais, la coupa Kenji, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter._

_-Tu m'as offert une Evilik, fit Mizùmi qui semblait ne pas avoir entendu Kenji. _

_La statuette était très belle, tous les détails étaient là. Mizùmi était admirative celui qui l'avait faite avait un talent fou. Et le sculpteur de la région de Kanda était le père de Kenji : Asad. Et l'Evilik était une preuve d'amour qu'un homme offrait à une femme comme demande de mariage. Soit il la faisait faire par un artisant (NDA :alors là c'est un fainéant n'acceptait surtout pas xD), soit il la faisait lui-même et à ce moment là vous pouvez être sur que son amour est sincère._

_-Et Mizù tu m'entends ?_

_La jeune femme redressa vivement la tête sortant de sa torpeur et leurs regards se croisa._

_-Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Mizùmi sans lâcher Kenji du regard._

_Le jeune homme ne pouvait se soustraire à ce regard de braise._

_-Parce que...Parce que je veux que tu sois ma femme. Même si je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir le bonheur d'une famille, je en peus pas supporter l'idée qu'un autre que moi puisse te toucher, déclara Kenji. Je t'aime et mon statue de moine combattant n'y changera rien. Cette Evilik je te l'offre pour te prouver que je serais toujours là pour te protéger, c'est la preuve de mon amour et que jamais rien en pourra me faire oublier ton visage... Je ne veus pas te retenir... C'est à toi de décider...Souffla t-il en baissant la tête penaud._

_-Baka..._

_Mizùmi releva la tête du jeune homme._

_-Bien sur que j'accepte, je t'aime et aucun un homme à part toi ne pourra jamais me toucher, déclara Mizù en frôlant les lèvres de Kenji. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux surprit._

_-Mizù !_

_-C'est bon, hein. Pas vu pas pris ! Plaisanta Mizù en se mettant à rire la statuette serrait dans sa main._

Kahlan regardait dehors un sourire flottait sur son visage. Un bruit attira son attention, May s'agitait ans son lit en appelant sa mère. Kahlan s'approcha de la jeune fille et se coucha à côté d'elle. Elle avait vécu tellement de choses si jeune... May se retourna et se blotti contre elle comme un poussin. Mei escalada le corps de la fillette et vient se mettre entre les deux femmes. Kahlan sourit et les trouva terriblement mignonnes. Elle passa un bras au-dessus d'elles et leurs mirent la couverture puis les serra tendrement dans ses bras. Kahlan s'endormit finalement en se disant que finalement tout n'était pas perdu.

Ce fut le froid qui réveilla les « campeurs ». Ils se redressèrent à moitié endormis. Quelqu'un se tenait dans l'embrasseur de la porte. Les yeux encore endormie Kahlan n'arrivait aps à voir qui c'était, ce fut Yôki qui le reconnu en premier :

-Patron ! S'exclama t-il en se redressant vivement. Mais il se prit les pieds dans la couverture et se cassa la figue juste au pieds de son « patron ».

Scar se retient de soupirer devant la maladresse de Yôki. Et avisa les deux forment dans le fond de la pièce, il s'approcha et vit deux filles. L'un ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix ans et avait les cheveux tressés tandis que l'autre devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et des cheveux longs noirs détachés. Mais ce fut ces yeux violet qui lui disait quelque chose...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! S'exclama Scar en désignant Kahlan.

-Ben chui venu te suivre, répondit simplement Kahlan en espérant de tous son cœur qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas.

-Hein ! Kahlan je n'ai pas besoin de toi, soupira Scar puis se tournant vers Yôki, c'est toi qui les a emmené ici ?

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix , tenta de se défendre Yôki.

Scar se retourna à nouveau vers Kahlan qui sifflotait l'air innocent. Scar eu soudain très envie d'exploser quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais il se retient et préféra aller s'adosser au mur en soupirant, la nuit avait était longue mais la journée s'annonçait tout aussi difficile. Yôki remercia tous les saints qu'il connaissait de l'avoir épargner pendant que Mai et Kahlan finissait de se réveiller. Avisant la fillette Scar la regarda ses vêtement lui ra pellait ceux des habitants de Xing.

-Fillette d'où tu viens et qui es tu ? Demanda Scar.

-Je viens de Xing et je m'appelle May Chang ! Et elle c'est Xiao Mei, fit May en désignant le panda-nain.

Scar ouvrit de grands yeux, ce livrait en lui un grand combat entre : »je suis un tuer psychopathe » et « il est trop KAWAI ! ». Kahlan se retenait de rire devant l'air affolait de Scar mais ce fut May qui le sauva.

-Mr Scar vous êtes blessé ? Demanda May en désignant une coupure sur la jambe de Scar.

-Ce n'est rien, fit Scar. Juste il est hors de question qu'une fillette nous suivent et toi Kahlan...

-Tu n'as pas le choix, déclara Kahlan.

Yôki se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette jeune femme pour oser parler ainsi à Scar sans craindre de représailles.

-Et puis je dois beaucoup à votre patron Mr Yôki, il m'a sauvé la vie, continua May.

Scar lança un regard qui présagé un mort lente et douloureuse à Yôki. « Pourquoi, moi ? » pensa le brun.

May s'approcha de Scar et traça un cercle puis planta des pics puis elle frappa dans ses mains et la blessure de Scar se résorba. Tous le monde était étonnait devant cette prouesse. Kahlan se promit de demander à May comment elle faisait ça. Scar se dit qu'en faite la fillette pourrait lui être utile, elle semblait en connaître long sur l'élixirologie et il en avait besoin pour déchiffrer le ce que lui avait laissé son grand frère.

-Bon, Kahlan et May...Je veus bien que vous m'accompagner, accepta Scar en espérant ne pas le regretter.

-Nous allons où Patron ? Demanda Yôki.

-Nous partons pour le Nord.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Un chapitre plus long ! 8 Pages pour le chapitre 8 xD.<strong>

**Comme vous avez pu remarquer j'ai changé le prénom d'Akio pour Akil, je trouvais qu'il correspondait plus au personnage mais il a la m^me signification. Pour le père de Scar j'ai choie Asad qui signifie : lion, je trouve que ça correspond bien car j'imagine que leurs pères devait être quelqu'un de fort de plus dans ma fiction c'est le chef de la région Kanda donc l'image du Lion lui va comme un gant x). Evilik signifie mariage en Turc, je cherchais quelque chose en raport avec le mariage, fiançailles et comme je trouve que le Turc est une très belle langue j'ai pris celui-là.**

**Playliste : ACDC powa ! Pour le début, après Evanescence pour le passage de remise en question de Kahlan et enfin Green Day. Du rock en somme !;D**

**Le chapitre 9 peut-être pour la fin du mois (mais c'est pas sur!)**

**Rewiews ? S'il vous plaaaîîî ! (Mizù : tu fais pitié - - '')**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et un nouveau chapitre dans les temps! ^^** **Et aussi un nouveau personnage mais je vous laisse découvrir ;p  
><strong>

Chapitre 9 : Briggs Nous voilà ! Ou quand on décide de partir pour le Nord vaut mieux être préparer (hein Ed!)

Mei et Kahlan déambuler dans les rues bondés d'Amestrice. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, c'était jours de marchés et toutes les familles se retrouvaient. Kahlan pensait avec tristesse qu'elle ne connaîtrait surement plus jamais ça. Soudain May lui tira la manche pour attirer son attention.

-J'ai trouvé le marchand de vêtements ! Déclara t-elle.

-Super, tu as la liste ?

-Oui, oui, assura la jeune fille en brandissant une feuille couverte d'inscription.

Le groupe qui a présent compté 4 membres:Scar, Yôki, May et elle-même, avait décidé la veille d'un plan pour rejoindre Briggs.

-Flash back-

Le feu ronflé dans la cheminée -merci l'alchimie-, assis au milieu de la pièce autour d'une carte d'Amestris quatre personnes discuter d'un ton de conspirateur.

-Bon vous trois vous irez à Briggs directement pendant que moi je brouillerais les pistes, expliqua Scar.

-Je pense que je devrais t'accompagner, déclara Kahlan devant le regard interrogateur de l'ishbal elle continua, si jamais tu te fais arrêter tu seras obliger de te montrer alors que qi je t'accompagne je pourrais m'occuper des gêneurs sans qu'ils te voyent.

-Ouai...

-Il faudrai aussi prévoir de quoi manger et des vêtement chauds, déclara Yôki.

Tous le monde se tourna vers lui abasourdi.

-Quoi, ! Sa m'arrive à moi aussi de dire des choses intelligentes ! S'exclama Yôki vexé.

-Euh, oui bien sur, s'excusèrent Kahlan et May.

-Bon May et Yôki vous prendrez le train pendant que Scar et moi partirons vers l'Est pour semer la pagaille. Il faut convenir d'un point de rendez-vous.

-De toute façon ils nous faudra à peine plus d'un jour pour semer les soldats, fit Scar. Et je connaîs une petite cabanne abandonné pas très loin de la frontière.

Scar pointa du doigts un endroit sur la carte. Une fois qu'ils eurent convenu du plan dans les moindres détaillent il fut convenu que ce serait Kahlan et May qui s'occuperaient des provisions.

-Je vais à Amestris, déclara Scar.

Kahlan allait l'en dissuade mais il l'interrompis.

-Je vais juste voir ce qui se passe et oui je fais attention de ne pas me faire remarquer, déclarât-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ok... Et toi Yôki ? Demanda Kahlan.

-Euh...Je préfère rester ici pour surveille nos affaires, fit-il.

_**L'excuse bidon...**_

-May tu viens ?

-Oui, j'arrive ! S'exclama la jeune fille en accourant, Xao sur son épaules.

-Fin du flash back-

- Euh... Kahlan dit moi que tu sais comment on paye, ici, implora Mei.

-Ben... Disons que...

-Mais tu habites ici pourtant ?

-Non, ça ne fait que deux mois que je suis ici. Je suis originaire d'Ishbal, expliqua Kahlan. Et d'habitude j'ai une amie qui m'aide pour acheter...

-Yôki est resté à la cabane, en plus...

Mei et Kahlan se regardèrent et soupirèrent en même temps. Puis Kahlan sortit la bourse que Mme Hugues lui avait donné le jour de son départ. Ça faisait d'ailleurs presque mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle se promit d'aller les voire dès que possible.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda May en la voyant sortir une bourse.

-C'est de l' »argent », expliqua Kahlan apparemment s'est ce qu'on donne ici en échanges pour avoirs des objets, vêtement...

-D'accord... C'est pas compliqué, alors ! Fit May tous sourire.

-Tiens, Kahlan lui donna quelques pièces, tu t'occupe des vêtements et moi je me charge de la nourriture.

-ça marche, on se retrouve ici dans une heure ?

-Ok.

Kahlan déambula dans les rues pendant une heure s'arrêtant dans des stands de maraîchers pour acheter de quoi nourrir leur petit groupe pendant leurs périples. Scar voulait récupérer le cahier que lui avait donner Akil pour comprendre comment marche son alchimie et peut-être aussi découvrir ce que cacher le génocide qu'il y avait eu à leurs ville natal. Au bout d'une heure une fois ces courses faites et fière d'elle Kahlan retourna au point de rendez-vous convenu avec May. Celle-ci n'étant pas encore arrivé elle s'approcha d'un vendeur de journal. Sur l'un d'eux s'étaler la photo de Scar en première page, Kahlan donna une pièce au vendeur et prit le journal en question. Elle allât s'assoir sur le rebord de la fontaine et entreprit de déplier le journal. Mais soudain de grands bruits attirèrent son attention. Ce qu'elle vit en premier ce fut May qui courait les bras chargés de vêtements poursuivis par un homme, à peine eu t-elle le temps de constater tout ça qu'elle fut elle aussi entraîner dans la course.

-May ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Kahlan toujours en courant.

-Je sais pas ! J'ai donné une pièce au Monsieur et puis je suis partit mais il s'est lancé à ma poursuite et j'ai paniqué...

-Mais tu s'est au moins ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Euh...Non, avoua May.

-Ben on va pas tarder à le savoir, expliqua Kahlan car devant eux un attroupement s'était formé les empêchant d'aller plus loin.

May s'apprêtait à utiliser son alchimie et Kahlan avait déjà frappait dans ses mains quand l'homme arriva à leurs hauteur et déclara :

« -Vous avez oubliez votre monnaie. » Mais c'était trop tard l'alchimie de Kahlan le frappa et il se retrouva saucissonner par des cordes.

-Euh...Oups ?

Après un pétage de plombs de la part du marchands et des explications May et Kahlan comprirent qu'enfaite Les pièces n'étaient pas un objet d'échanges mais qu'elles avaient une valeur correspondant qu'à certaines choses. Sous les yeux ébahi des étrangères le marchant entreprit de leurs expliquer le fonctionnement de l'argent.

-Mais alors, ce que m'a donné Mme Hugues ça fait beaucoup ! S'exclama Kahlan.

-En effet (NDA : Teal'c ! 3 xD), avec ça vous n'aurez pas de problèmes pendant un bout de temps, lui expliqua le marchand.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa May en s'aplatissant ainsi que Xao comme font les habitants de Xing.

Le marchand haussa un sourcil intrigué.

-Relève-toi ce n'est rien, lui assura t-il.

-Merci, Monsieur ?

-Teal'c (NDA : fallait trop que je le fasse, mdr).

-Monsieur Teal'c vous êtes d'ici ?

-En effet, je suis né ici et si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide vous savez où me trouver, leur proposa t-il gentiment.

-Merci, beaucoup ! S'exclamèrent les jeunes filles. Enfaite on aurait besoin encore de tous ça pour faire un voyage à Briggs, expliqua Kahlan à Teal'c.

-Si vous voulez je m'occupe de vous trouver ça et vous venez me voir ce soir à ma boutique, proposa t-il.

-Oh oui, ce serait supère, Monsieur Teal'c, fit May.

Teal'c sourit et prit la liste que lui tendait la jeune fille.

-Encore merci pour tout !

-Mais de rien, fit Teal'c tout en s'éloignant les bras croisés dans le dos et marchant d'un pas mesuré.

Les jeunes filles regardèrent le géant à la peau mâte s'éloigner puis elles décidèrent d'essayer de retrouver Scar pour lui expliquer la situation. Elles marchaient que depuis quelques minutes quand des gens les bousculèrent en courant, allant d'en le sens inverse au leur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Kahlan à un des fuyards qu'elle avait réussi à attraper.

-C'est le Fullmetal alchimiste et son frère il se batte contre Scar ! Lui expliqua l'homme.

May et Kahlan échangèrent un regard.

-Et merde...

Alors que tous le monde partait dans le sens inverse elles se mirent à courir vers l'endroit que l'homme leur avait indiqué. Scar se battait bien conte le jeune homme blond qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son premier jour à Amestrice. Il y avait aussi un grand homme en armure. Elle chercha Scar du regard et le vit appuyer contre une ben se tenant la jambe gauche. Il avait l'air en mauvaise posture. Kahlan fit signe à May qu'elle s'occupait de celui en armure puis elle s'élança dans la bagarre. May balança son pied dans la tête d'Edward l'envoyant valdinguer, Kahlan utilisa son alchimie pour créer un poing en pierre qui allât se fracasser sur l'armure. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent se positionner devant Scar pour le protéger.

-ça va, Monsieur Scar ? Demanda May.

Scar hocha simplement la tête. Edward se releva il avait l'air plutôt énervé.

-C'est qui cette naine ! S'écria t-il.

-Nan, mais tu t'es vu ! Renchérit May.

Pendant ce temps Kahlan avait repéré les réservoirs d'eau et elle chuchota quelques choses à l'oreille de May. Celle-ci hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-C'est quoi ces mes-basses ! S'énerva Edward en frappant dans ses mains.

-Maintenant ! S'écria Kahlan.

May tira ses poignards sur les réservoirs faisant exploser l'hydrogène qui y était contenu et dégageant un épais brouillard. Kahlan, May et Scar en profitèrent pour s'enfuir mais Scar blesser à la jambe traînait derrière eux. Kahlan fit demi-tour et passa un bras sous son dos pour le soutenir. Scar la regarda avec surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois je vais pas te laisser comme ça, plaisanta Khalan.

Ils s'arrêtèrent cent mètres plus loin à l'abri des regards indiscret. Pendant que Kahlan montait la garde tandis que May s'occupait de soigner la blessure de Scar.

-Ils arrivent, déclara Kahlan en revenant près des deux autres. Il faut qu'on parte.

-C'est bon, déclara May, j'ai finis.

La Xinoise se releva et Scar aussi. Kahlan partirent devant.

-Xao ! Appela May.

La jeune fille sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir. Kahlan se retourna et ne vit le panda nul part.

-Oh, non...Laissa échapper Kahlan.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter Teal'c, j'adore ce personage de Stagrgat SG-1 j'étais morte de rire pendant le passage où je l'ai écrit xD<strong>

**Voilà un chapitre plus court parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver la vidéo qui correspond à la suite pour que ce chapitre suive le manga donc si il y a des passages qui ne sont pas pareil au manga j'en suis désolée...**

**Playliste: Simple plan:When i'm gone et I'm a kid**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut les gens! Me re-voilà après une longue absence mais un chapitre de 14 pages! xD**

**FMA ne m'appartient toujours pas sinon j'aurais fais un tome uniquement dédié à Scar x)**

**Dawn of victory de Rhapsody pour les combat et Any other world de Mika pour les _réminiscences_ xP**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

**Chapitre 10 : A la recherche de Xao Mei**

May était en pleure Xao avait disparu lors de l'affrontement contre le FullMetal. Elles avaient cherché partout sans succès maintenant le jour décliné et ils étaient réunis dans une ruelle sombre, Yôki avait réussi à allumer un feu, Scar ne parlait pas comme à son habitude même si le pli sur son front trahissait son inquiétude et May pleurait. J'essayais de la réconforter du mieux que je pouvais.

-Allez, on va bien finir par la retrouver, _l'encourais-je_. Alors maintenant arrête de pleurer et fais-moi un beau sourire.

May s'essuya les yeux et sourira timidement.

-Bah voilà c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, _plaisantais-je._

_**Au fond ce n'est qu'**__**une gamine encore...**_

Scar se leva soudainement et nous tourna le dos.

_Il reste un peu de temps avant l'aube, annonça t-il, et il y a peu de patrouilles à cette heure là.

_Vous allez m'aider à la retrouver ? S'exclama May.

Scar s'éloigna un peu.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien, déclara May en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Son peuple a péri lors de la dernière guerre, lui expliqua Yôki, il éprouve peut-être de la compassion pour ton clan.

Mon cœur se serra en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans mon pays, j'eus envie de pleurer mais je me retiens.

-Bon tu veux la trouver ou pas ? Demanda Scar qui s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin.

May se releva promptement.

-Si, j'arrive ! S'exclama t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de moi.

-Tu viens avec nous Kahlan ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je en souriant et en prenant la main qu'elle me tendait.

Kahlan avait dessiné un portrait de Xao et ils l'avaient montré à toutes les personnes qu'ils rencontreraient, malheureusement sans succès. Ils étaient arrivés sur le chantier où avait eu lieu le combat de la veille, May s'était dirigée vers un des hommes entrain de travailler. L'homme avait regardé le dessin puis avait déclaré :

-Je l'ai aperçu près l'usine en ruine. Il marchait avec un grand gars en armure, expliqua t-il.

-En armure... Le type d'hier ! S'exclama May horrifiée.

May en avant et Kahlan et Scar derrière partir dans la direction indiqué par l'homme.

-Cet homme en armure va me le payer ! Il a enlevé Xao May, ce démon, ce diable, ce slip ! S'énervait May.

Kahlan la regardait avec amusement, elle tourna la tête vers Scar et aperçu un demi-sourire sur son visage… « Finalement, Kenji n'est peut-être pas mort » pensa Kahlan. Soudain May s'arrêta et recula de quelques pas avec un air horrifié et inquiet. Il y avait dans une petite ruelle à leurs gauche Alphonse avec Xao sur son épaule et une personne plus petite et ronde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-La voilà ! S'exclamât May, Xao….

-Attends, l'interrompis Scar. Le gros, là-bas, expliquât-il, ils l'ont appelé Homonculus.

-Homonculus ? Demandèrent May et Kahlan en même temps.

-Son pouvoir de régénération le rends immortel, continua Scar, on ne peut pas l'attaquer comme ça.

-Il est immortel ? Demanda May très sérieuse. C'est ce que je cherche ! Poursuivons-le !

-Je te l'ai dit c'est un adversaire redoutable, défendit Scar.

Mais May ne l'écoutait pas et était déjà partis.

-Elle ne t'écoute pas, plaisant Kahlan. Et puis à trois contre un on devrait se débrouiller, contra Kahlan en suivant May.

Scar avait l'air contrarié presque inquiet… Finalement ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant un portail qui descendait dans les entrailles de la Terre.

-Eh bien, demanda Scar.

-Cet endroit est bizarre, expliqua May avec un air presque apeuré, depuis que je suis venu dans ce pays, j'ai l'étrange sensation, comme ici…Que des choses grouillent sous mes pieds.

Kahlan ouvrit grand les yeux surprise. Tandis que May serrait les poings en tremblants.

Scar s'approcha du portail et l'ouvrit.

-Maintenant qu'on est là autant y aller, affirma t-il.

Quelques mètres plus loin, en bas de l'escalier des sortent de monstres les attaquèrent, Scar réagit le premier et fit exploser le premier qui passer à côté de lui. May utilisa son élixirologie.

-Pas mal, concéda Kahlan en dégainant son katana.

La chimère en face d'elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que sa tête gisait à côté de son corps. Elle enchaîna sur le suivant et plongea son katana dans son crâne tandis qu'un autre l'attaquait de dos pensant avoir une chance mais Kahlan frappa dans ses mains et les plaqua sur la chimère la faisant exploser dans une gerbe de sang.

-Et de trois ! S'exclama Kahlan.

-Fais gaffe à tes arrières au lieu de t'amuser, grogna Scar en faisant exploser le la chimère qui arrivait dans son dos.

-Je savais que tu étais là, attention May ! Fit Kahlan en faisant apparaître un kunaï qu'elle envoya pile au milieu du front de la chimère qui menaçait May.

Finalement c'est Scar qui eut la dernière chimère qui se dit que ce matin elle aurait mieux fait de rester coucher.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda May en regardant les cadavres à ces pieds.

-On appelle ça des chimères, expliqua Scar.

Soudain une réplique de cerbère les attaqua, May réagit en première et envoya cinq kunaï dans une des têtes, Kahlan trancha la deuxième puis Scar fit exploser l'ensemble.

-Eh ben on fait une équipe de choc, plaisant Kahlan.

Mais d'autres chimères arrivaient.

-Mais combien sont-ils ? S'énerva Scar.

-J'en ai assez, fit May en tremblant comme une feuille.

-May ? Demanda Kahlan inquiète en s'agenouillant près de la fillette.

-Il y a bien quelque chose en-dessous de nous…Expliqua t-elle.

-Des chimères ? Demanda Scar.

-Non…

« Ce serait des gens ! » Pensa May horrifiée.

-Hé ! May ! S'inquiéta Kahlan devant la pâleur de la xinoise.

La petite fille s'accrocha à elle. Kahlan lui caressa gentiment le dos.

-Hey, ça va aller ? Demanda Kahlan.

May acquiesça et Kahlan se releva.

-Alors c'est repartit !

Une dizaine de minutes et un tas de chimères en morceaux plus tard ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte ouverte. Une chimère-lion leurs barraient le passage. Scar s'en occupa. Kahlan dégaina son katana animé d'une mauvaise impression. LA scène qui se tenait devant eux était pour le moins étrange : une sorte de monstre géant vert à six pattes avec des visages humains sur le corps tenait un nabot blond et une armure qu'ils reconnurent comme Edward et Alphonse, il y avait devant eux un jeune homme aux yeux bridés, un autre qui ressemblait à l'Homonculus qu'ils avaient suivis ici et un homme blond assez âgé se tenait non loin de là. Les yeux de May s'agrandirent terrifiés et elle s'accrocha à la veste de Scar, à sa droite.

-Eh bien ? Demanda celui-ci que cette situation gêné plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le reconnaître.

-ça va May ? S'inquiéta de nouveau Kahlan à gauche de Scar.

-Je n'aime pas… Je n'aime pas cet homme ! Déclarât May en parlant du vieil homme blond. C'est un homme sans en être un !

-Il est vrai qu'ici personne n'est humain ! Fit Scar en s'avançant les mains prêtes à déchiqueter.

Kahlan s'avançât quand elle aperçu Xao qui courait à la rencontre de May.

-Xao May ! S'exclama May heureuse en prenant le panda femelle dans ses bras. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée.

Scar se retourna, ses mots le transperçant et des souvenirs qu'il croyait enterrés resurgirent.

_-Kenji ! Kenji !_

_Mizùmi courait vers lui habillé d'une robe légère. Quand elle l'aperçu elle lui sauta dans les bras._

_-Kenji ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi !_

_En tant que moine combattant il s'était rendu au front des affrontements contre l'armée d'Amestris ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'était pas revenu._

_-Rassures-toi, fit Kenji en la serrant dans ses bras. Je reviendrais toujours._

_Les épaules de Mizumi se secouèrent contre son torse._

_-Hey ! Pleure pas ! S'exclama Kenji._

_-J'pleure pas d'abord ! Se défendit Mizùmi en faisant semblant de le frapper à l'épaule._

_Kenji souria en la reprenant dans ses bras, celle-ci se débattit faiblement en riant. Il faisait beau, le soleil les réchauffait des ses rayons et ils étaient ensemble. Alors la guerre qui résonnait aux portes de leurs pays sembla lointaine. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble…_

_-Toi, fit Kenji en mettant son doigts entre sa poitrine, et moi, en se désignant, toujours ensemble, promit-il._

_Mizùmi lui souria, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, c'était des larmes de joie._

Je me suis tellement inquiétée…Je reviendrais toujours…

Scar sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, il secoua la tête ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à ça ! Pendant trois ans ils avaient vécus dans les souvenirs de ceux qu'il aimait mais maintenant il devait aller de l'avant, pour eux, pour Mizùmi. Et puis c'était de la faute de Kahlan aussi ! Elle lui rappelés trop Mizùmi, le même visage, les même expressions, la même façon de parler, le même rire et surtout la même façon de le regarder...

-Sont-ce là d'émouvantes retrouvailles ? Applaudit le bridé.

Scar sursauta en entendant cette voix qui le fit revenir sur terre, Kahlan accentua sa garde méchant ? Gentil ? Edward et Alphonse essayèrent vainement de se dégager. Ils ne semblant pas complices des homonculus, constata Scar.

-Alchimiste FullMetal, Appelât-il.

-Où ça ? Demanda May curieuse de rencontrer son 'prince charmant'. Où est le grand Edward ?

Scar tendit le doigt vers Ed d'un air blasé.

-Je ne le vois nulle part, bouda May.

-Il est là, je te dis, insista Scar. C'est le petit là-bas, le FullMetal.

May regarda…regarda…Hurla…. Ces rêves totalement brisés et Kahlan totalement morte de rire.

-Tu as trompé mon cœur de femme, sale microbe minuscule ! S'énervât May en pleure.

-Quoi ! Avorton de femme microbe ! Riposta Ed.

-Que lui as-tu fait grand frère ? Demanda Alphonse largué.

-c'est l'ishval que je voulais manger, indiqua l'homonculus au vieil homme avec une mimique de gamin.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Se défendit Ed en arrière plan.

-Un membre de ce peuple indomptable, réfléchit à haute voix le vieil homme. Il utilise une alchimie destructrice et il nous a toujours gênés si je me souviens bien.

-Débarrasse-nous en Glutonny. Ordonna le monstre vert à l'homonculus. Il ne peut pas utiliser l'alchimie ici, expliqua t-il.

Kahlan haussa les sourcils surprise et claqua dans ses mains, effectivement rien n'apparaissait, tant pis elle avait d'autres atouts dans sa manche. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Scar qui avait reçu un entraînement très dur pour devenir moine combattant mais May était jeune et fragile, elle se faisait du souci.

-Bien ! S'exclama Glutonny en s'élançant sur Scar ?

Sauf que l'homonculus se retrouva avec la tête explosé par l'attaque de Scar qui lui semblait pouvoir utiliser son alchimie. Soudain Kahlan comprit : ce n'était pas de l'alchimie qu'avait étudié Nee-san mais de l'élixirologie !

-Quoi ! S'exclamèrent simultanément le vieil homme et le monstre.

-Vous allez me le payer, informa May à Ed, pour avoir piétiner mon cœur de femme et enlever Xao ! Recevez tous le châtiment céleste ! S'écria t-elle en lançant ses piques.

Un énorme poing apparu et frappa le monstre à l'estomac libérant par la même occasion Edward et Alphonse.

-Le coup de pot ! S'exclama Ed ravi jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que l'alchimie ne marchait toujours pas.

-Comment peuvent-ils utiliser l'alchimie ? S'inquiéta le monstre.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Scar.

-Scar ! Appela Edward. Écoute la vérité sur l'insurrection d'ishbal.

Le cœur de Kahlan rata un battement, la vérité ?

-La vérité ? Fit Scar lui aussi intrigué.

-L'infanticide qui a déclenché l'insurrection, continua Ed, a été perpétré par Envy, ici présent travesti en officier militaire ! Désignât-il en montrant le monstre vert, ce sont eux qui ont tout organisés !

La respiration de Kahlan s'accéléra, ceux serait eux ? Eux qui aurait déclenché la guerre dans leurs pays ? Eux qui aurait tués ses parents ? Ce serait eux ! Le sang dans ses veines battait à ses oreilles et réclamaient vengeance. Son poing serra sa garde faisant blanchir ses mains jusqu'à lui faire mal mais elle s'en foutait elle voulait se venger de ses monstres !

-Vous allez devoir m'expliquer tous ça en détail, réclamât Scar qui lui aussi semblait avoir du mal à se contenir.

Scar fit à nouveau exploser Glutonny.

-Réponds-moi. Pourquoi devions nous tous périr ? Demanda t-il sa rage s'entendait, se sentait même May recula apeuré. Selon votre réponse je vous enverrais vers Dieu... Non ! Je ne vous enverrais pas vers Dieu près de qui mes compatriotes reposent. Vous ne goûterez jamais à la rédemption ni au repos éternel !

Scar fit exploser le sol précipitant tous le monde à terre, Kahlan se positionna devant May pour éviter que des projectiles ne l'atteignent.

-Incroyable ! Cet humain ce débrouilles bien, constata le bridé avec un air blasé.

-Greed, élimine les intrus, ordonna le vieil homme.

-Ok ok, accepta celui-ci en s'élançant dans la bataille.

Mais Edward l'attendait en embuscade.

- je refuse de croire que tu n'es plus Ling ! Fit celui-ci.

-Je suis Greed, le contredit-il.

Edward s'élança sur lui mais Kahlan s'interposa et se plaça entre lui et Greed.

-Désolé Ed mais celui là est pour moi, s'excusa t-elle.

Mais d'où elle connait mon prénom ? S'étonna le blond.

-Hey ! Je me bats pas contre une femme, moi, rechignât Greed.

-Dommage pour toi mais il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose, toi...

-Hm ? Et quoi ? Demanda Greed tous en parrant les coups de Kalhan.

-Toi tu n'es pas un méchant alors pourquoi tu te bats dans le mauvais camps, ça m'intrigues, expliqua t-elle de but en blanc en assénant un brutale coup qui fit reculer son adversaire dans le couloir.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Greed ne semblait pas vraiment surpris plus curieux et son attitude de combat plutôt négligé.

-hm une impression? _Insinua Kahlan e__n attaquant_, le sixième sens, _nouvelle attaque._

-Je vois, fis Greed plutôt amusé en esquivant facilement ses attaques. Mais... Je n'aime pas me battre contre les filles ! Insista t-il l'air contrit.

-Je.m'.fiche, martela Kahlan. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu n'es pas comme eux, fit t-elle en désignant du doigts la direction d'où ils venaient.

-Comme tu veux, mais tu te trompes je suis bien un homonculus, il lui montrât son tatouage.

-C'est pas un dessin sur ton bras qui vas me convaincre, fit Kahlan l'air boudeuse tout en parant une attaque.

-Comme tu veux, je vais te laisser un avantage, je n'utiliserais pas le bouclier de ultime, déclarât-il.

-Pff...Un pure macho, soupira Kahlan en lançant une attaque faisant apparaître une longue estafilade sur la joue de Greed.

-Pas mal, concédât-il en léchant le sang qui coulait.

-Et tu n'as rien vu encore, ironisa t-elle.

Leur combat s'accéléra, leurs mouvements rapides étaient à peine visible mais ce qui était claire c'est que Kahlan n'était pas assez rapide par rapport à Greed. Elle se fatiguait et des coupures naissaient un peu partout sur son corps. « Chui dans la merde... »

* * *

><p>Yôki chouta dans une conserve, les mains dans le poches et l'air vraiment ennuyait. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? A suivre un fou furieux en fuite, une gamine à la recherche de la vie éternelle et une tarée sadique... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça! Bon il avait peut-être un peu abuser de son autorité mais il regrettait! Ou pas... Il avait toujours vécu dans la misère, toujours mais il lui avait la promesse alors il la tiendrait!<p>

_Maya... Maya!_

_Yôki alors âgé d'une dizaine d'années courait en haut d'une colline. Une petite fille était assise en haut._

_-Maya! Tu ne dois pas sortir! Ronchonna Yôki._

_La fille le regarda en riant aux éclats ses cheveux blonds volant aux vents. Yôki ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Âgée de 9 ans elle souffrait d'une maladie grave mais ses parents étaient pauvres et ne pouvaient pas lui payer une hospitalisation ni les soins adéquats... Il s'assit à côté d'elle. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur son épaule, le poux de son cœur s'accéléra._

_-Dit, Yôki, fit d'une petite voix triste Maya, est-ce que je vais mourir?_

_Le coeur de Yôki s'arrêta net de battre._

_-Bien sur que non! S'exclama t-il._

_Maya sourit tristement. Yôki se releva et prit ses mains._

_-Quand on sera grand, on sera très riche on vivra dans un grand château et tu auras pleins de belles robes, tu seras une vrai princesse! Expliqua t-il des étoiles dans les yeux._

_-Et tu seras mon prince?_

_-Si tu veux!_

_-On auras des cheveux?_

_-Oui, pleins de toutes les couleurs !_

_Ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres et la tête pleins de rêves. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter._

_Maya mourut deux semaines plus tard. _

_-Maya...Implora Yôki en larmes sur la tombe de son amie. Je...Je te promets...Je te promets que je deviendras riche! Très riche! S'écriat-il. Je reviendrais je t'offrirais une tombe en cristal comme la Belle au bois dormant! Je serais ton Prince charmant et quand je t'embrasserais tu te réveilleras! Je te le promets!_

_Son visage était baignait de larmes mais totalement déterminé._

Yôki traîna les pieds encore quelques instants le cœur hantait par les souvenirs de Maya. Il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse et il la tiendrait! Soudain il s'arrêta devant une boutique, un homme de peau mâte se tenait devant, les bras dans le dos l'air sérieux. « Allez, c'est partit! » pensa Yôki en s'approchant de l'homme.

* * *

><p>Kahlan était à bout de force, pourtant elle n'avait pas l'impression que le combat avait duré très longtemps. A peine une dizaine de minutes et pourtant ses forces s'épuisaient petit à petit. Elle avait réussi à tuer Greed trois fois mais il avait encore pleins de vie et elle qu'une seul. Mais elle avait un plan... Greed n'utilisait pas d'armes seulement ses mains très aiguisées. Alors qu'il attaquait, elle ne parrat pas.<p>

-Je t'ai..., commença Greed mais il s'arrêta devant le sourire de Kahlan.

-Je t'ai eu! S'écria t-elle en tenant fermement le bras de son adversaire.

Greed ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, cette femme était folle ! La main de Greed profondément enfoncé dans sa poitrine, Kahlan esquissa un sourire victorieux malgré la douleur qui la parcourait. Elle éleva son katana avec l'intention de l'abattre sur son adversaire et de l'y empaler. La lame s'approcha dangereusement de Greed, mais soudain Kahlan fut parcourut d'un spasme. Sa vue se brouilla et un goût de rouille se fit sentir dans sa bouche. Elle tomba en arrière comme au ralentit, ses forces l'abandonnant. Kahlan s'effondra sur Greed, qui la retenu par réflexe. Il la fit s'adosser contre un mur.

-Qu'est...ce...tu...fais ? Réussit à articuler Kahlan.

-Ben j'vais pas te laisser comme ça, répondit Greed comme si c'était logique.

La dernière vision qu'eut Kahlan c'est Greed l'air franchement inquiet s'approchant d'elle.

-Héééé, s'écria Greed en voyant les yeux de la jeune fille se fermer, chui pas médecin moiii, se plaignit-il.

Greed se gratta l'arrière du crâne l'air embêté accroupi devant son 'adversaire' mal en point.

-Bon, décida t-il en se relevant, j'vais l'emmener voir un médecin...'

Il prit la jeune fille sans ses bras et commença à partir dans une direction quelconque. Mais au bout de quelques mètres...

-On est où lààààà ? Se plaignit-il totalement perdu. Mais c'est un labyrinthe et pi pourquoi j'aide cette humaine ? Se demanda t-il pour la énième fois. Ça va être ma fête si père l'apprend !

Kahlan était toujours évanouis, son souffle était chaotique et presque inexistant et du sang coulait en abondance de sa blessure. Le regard de Greed se fit plus sérieux, après tous il détestait s'en prendre au femme et Père ne lui avait donné aucun ordre concernant cette femme.

-Qui c'est ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda une voix sous ses pieds.

-Hein ? S'étonna Greed.

* * *

><p>Yôki sortit de la boutique les bras surcharger d'affaires, il tituba quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler par terre.<p>

-Pffff... Soupira t-il.

Il regarda fixement les affaires en se disant qu'il avait encore le temps de s'enfuir personne et de laisser les autres abrutis en plan. Après tout rien ne le retenait. Rien à part peut-être...

_-Raaaaah, soupira de plaisir Kahlan, rien de mieux qu'un bon bain chaud._

_-c'est sur, approuva May._

_Les deux jeunes femmes prenaient un bain chaud dans la piscine improvisée qu'avait transmutée Kahlan. May éclaboussa Kahlan, celle-ci riposta déclenchant la bataille d'eau du siècle. Leurs rire résonnèrent dans la pièce qu'occupait aussi Yôki et Scar mais ceux-ci se trouvaient derrière un rideau qui protégeait les jeunes filles des regards indiscrets. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard les jeune filles sortir de l'eau. Attrapant une serviette Kahlan entreprit de se sécher, puis elle s'enroula dans la serviette et passa de l'autre côté._

_-Hey ! Les mecs c'est à vous, déclara Kahlan._

_-euh...Non non ça ira, refusa Yôki._

_-May, tu te charges de Yôki s'il te plaît ? Demanda Kahlan. Moi je me charge de Scar._

_Ce dernier essayé de s'enfuir discrètement mais c'était raté._

_-Je suis désolé Mr Yôki, s'excusa May._

_Elle utilisa son exirologie pour déshabiller Yôki (sauf son caleçon xD) et l'envoya dans la baignoire d'un coup de pieds. Il arriva dans l'eau dans un grand 'plouf' sonore et en éclaboussant toutes les personnes présentent. Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Puis Kahlan se tourna vers Scar, il observait la scène et avec une loupe on pouvait observer un demi-sourire sur son visage._

_-Allez Scar, à ton tour, l'encouragea Kahlan._

_-Nan._

_-Si._

_-Nan._

_-Si._

_-Nan._

_-Si... Bon ça tourne en rond là ! S'énerva Kahlan._

_Au même moment de grands cris attirèrent leurs attention._

_-Je sais pas nager ! S'affola Yôki en battant des bars dans l'eau._

_-Mais clamez-vous Mr Yôki, essayait – vainement- May de le calmer._

_-je vais me noyer !_

_-Calme-toi, répéta May._

_-Nan, je vais mouriiiir, paniquait Yôki._

_-Yôki ! Calme-toi ! T'as pieds ! S'énerva May._

_Ce qui eu pour effet de calmer d'un coup Yôki qui se redressa et qui avait, effectivement, pieds. L'hilarité fut générale et Kahlan en profita pour envoyer Scar à son tour dans l'eau tout habillé redoublant leur hilarité._

En faite si... Ils étaient ses premiers amis. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yôki.

* * *

><p>-Qui c'est qui parle ? demanda Greed tenant toujours Kahlan dans ses bras.<p>

-En bas, je suis en bas, indiqua la mystérieuse voix.

Greed regarda en bas et découvrit une grille, dessous un homme assez âgé le regardait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Greed blasé.

-C'est une longue histoire, les homonculus m'ont emprisonné ici, expliqua t-il simplement. Mais elle est blessée, remarqua t-il en désignant Kahlan.

- Ouaip' vous ne pourriez pas la soigner ?

-Si si, je suis un médecin alchimiste.

-Ok je descends alors, fit Greed en s'agenouillant.

A ce moment là Le vieil homme remarqua le tatouage de l'ouroboros sur la main de Greed.

-Mais vous êtes un homonculus ! S'écria-il horrifié.

-Non non, une mythe en pull over, ironisa Greed en retirant la grille.

Le vieil homme terrorisait recula dans un coin de la pièce. Greed après plusieurs minutes et quelques acrobaties risquées descendit dans la pièce du dessous avec Kahlan dans ses bras toujours inconsciente. Il avisa le vieil homme terrorisé.

-Euh… Je vais pas vous manger, le rassura t-il. Vous pouvez la soigner, alors ?

-Mais vous êtes un homonculus, répétat-il.

-Ouiiiii on avez compris, je viens juste d'être 'crée' alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Et pour elle ? Redemanda t-il en commençant à s'énerver légèrement.

-Hein ? Euh, d'accord. Consentit le vieil homme. Mettez là sur le lit, lui indiqua t-il.

-Ok. Au faite comment vous vous appelez ?

-Je suis le docteur Marcoh.

-Ah, fit simplement Greed avec son air ok-cool-rien-à-battre-.

Le Docteur Marcoh examina Kahlan, il réfléchit un instant.

-Bon, toi mets ta main sur ta blessure, dit-il à Greed.

-Ok.

Greed posa sa main sur la blessure de Kahlan puis Marcoh posa les siennes dessus.

-Je vais utiliser ta pierre, précisât-il.

Greed hocha la tête, puis des éclairs rouges partirent de leurs mains. Le phénomène dura quelques instants puis tous redevient normal. La blessure c'était fermée mais Kahlan n'était toujours pas consciente.

-Elle ne se réveille pas, fit remarquer Greed.

-Ce pourrait-il que…Commençât Marcoh l'air inquiet.

-Bon je vous la laisse, déclarât Greed, moi je retourne là haut voir c'qui ce passe.

-Hé ! Mais je peux pas la garder ici tes compatriotes ne vous pas être d'accord, s'alarma Marcoh.

-C'est bon, j'vais revenir ensuite pour la sortir d'ici, le rassura Greed avant de partir.

Marcoh se retrouva seul avec Kahlan. Il regarda la jeune fille qui respirait à nouveau normalement. Quand il l'avait ausculter il avait remarquer que certains de ces organes n'étaient plus là. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : elle avait vu la vérité et avait du payer son droit de passage. C'était la seule raison plausible pour qu'elle soit toujours inconsciente malgré ses soins. Soudain des pas ce firent entendre. Marcoh pensa tout de suite à Envy ou un autre homonculus, il avisa Kahlan et la cacha précipitamment derrière le lit.

-Qui va là ? Demanda t-il en essayant de dissimuler sa peur dans sa voix. Il y a quelqu'un là haut ?

Du sang goûta en bas.

-Tu es blessé ? Demanda Marcoh. Descends, je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe, fit Marcoh qui avait comprit que ce n'était pas Envy. Ne t'en fais pas la ronde ne repasseras pas de ci-tôt. Et je suis médecin, je soignerais tes blessures.

Un homme sauta dans la pièce… Grand, musclé, la peau mâte et les yeux rouges avec une cicatrice sur le visage. (NDA : le pur BG quoi, xD)

-Un ishbal…Scar ? S'exclama Marcoh qui tomba à genoux. Enfin…Tue-moi ! Implorât-il. Scar le regarda faire plus que surpris.

-J'ai participé au massacre d'Ishbal ! Alors tue-moi !

Le regard de Scar s'agrandit tandis que la haine grandissait dans ses yeux. Il approcha sa main du visage de Marcoh tandis que le sien était tordu par un rictus de haine.

-Non ! S'écria Kahlan qui surgit de derrière le lit.

-Kahlan ! S'exclama Scar oubliant momentanément March qui gisait à ses pieds.

-Scar…Ne…le…tue…PAS !

Kahlan était à demi coucher sur le sol et lutter pour rester consciente. Scar se précipita vers elle et la soutenu de ses deux bras puissants.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Scar qui avait du mal à dissimuler son inquiétude.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, il ne faut pas le tuer, répéta Kahlan en désignant Marcoh, il n'est pas mauvais et il pourrait nous être utile. Et puis…Il pourrait nous dire ce qu'il c'est réellement passé à Ishbal.

Scar avisa l'homme à terre, puis il se releva et attrapa le col de Marcoh.

-Tu vas tous nous dire sur l'insurrection d'Ishbal, ordonna t-il. Et ne t'avises pas de mentir !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! ^^ rendez-vous à Briggs pour le prochain chapitre où on verra Mileeeesss ! *.* xD<strong>

**Pour le : 'non non, une mythe en pull over' c'est du film ' Le cinquième élément' ;) Ceux qui connaissent pas... Allez le voir, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? xD**

**Laissez un rewiew ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitaiine Flammme tu n'es pas de notre galaxiiie,**

**Mais du fond de la nuiiiit, Capitaine flammeeeee, tu n'es paaaas de notre voie lactéééée! Mais tu l'as traversééé! Capitaine flammeee!**

**Hmm hmm, vu l'état actuel de l'autrice je prends le relais, je me présente : Mizùmi et oui, c'est moi. Bref, si L'auteur voulait bien se taire!**

**Capitaine flammmeeee! Un jour tu sauveras…**

**_Blong_**

**Mizùmi *range une poële* : voilà c'est mieux comme ça. Alors les réponses aux rewiews :**

**Inkbox : Tu es ma fooorce xD**

**() (?) : Je vais faire un effort et le dire en anglais ;) I was very happy when i read your rewiew and good read? XD i'm a shit in English, sorry, x)**

**Sinon disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient toujours pas, snif…**

**Mizumi: Et voici le chapitre maintenant !**

**Et à la fin retrouvait en exclusivité le générique d'Hamtaro! Nan pas tapé ! *s'enfuit***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Briggs, nous voilà!<strong>

**(**_**Comical world : chanson à écouter en même temps que la lecture)**_

Kahlan sentit qu'on la soulevait puis elle perdit connaissance. Sa conscience flottait comme un nuage, tiens un poney arc-en-ciel…Oh, un bisous n'ours…Hé mais c'est pas Scar en tutu rose là-bas? Finalement Kahlan se reveilla vaguement puis se re-évanouit pour cette fois sombrer dans le noir le plus complet. Elle entendait des voix vaguement, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais il n'y avait que des ombres flous finalement elle préféra refermer les yeux. On la secoua.

-Hmm laisses-moi dormir…

Yôki regarda Kahlan qui c'était rendormi. Puis devant l'air énervé de Scar il réitéra son geste et secoua la jeune femme dans l'espoir de la réveiller.

-Nan, Scar chéri…, murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Yôki et May ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des ballons tandis que Sca rouge de honte se demandait si étranglait Kahlan était une solution.

_Alleez Kahlan ! De-Bout ! Ordonna Yôki.

Mais Kahlan continuait à dormir paisiblement en ignorant royalement les efforts de Yôki pour la tirer de son sommeil. Tandis que May essayait de réprimer son fou rire. Scar commençait à voir rouge, elle voulait dormir... et puis quoi encore. Il se leva et s'approcha de Kahlan. Yôki le regarda faire intrigué, Scar prit le jeune femme dans ses bras et la mit dans l'eau. L'effet fut immédiat :

-Wouaaaa ! C'est froid ! Hurla Kahlan en jaillissant littéralement de l'eau.

Elle se hissa sur le bord totalement trempée et perdu.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe...

Elle croisa le regard rieur et fière de lui de Scar, et vit May et Yôki tout simplement mort de rire à côtés.

-Je vois...Soupira Kahlan l'air résignait.

-Hé hé, tu avoue ta défaite, taquina Scar.

Le regard de Kahlan se fit mauvais. Et avant qu'il puisse réagir. Elle lui fit un croche-patte en prenant appuie sur ses mains et s'assit sur son torse.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda Kahlan le regard hautain et les bras croisés.

Yôki et May s'était légèrement éloigner pour éviter les dommages collatéraux qui risquait d'en suivre. Scar donna un brusque mouvement de bassin pour se retrouver à son tour au-dessus de Kahlan et afficha un sourire de vainqueur. Mais Kahlan n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, surprenant tout le monde elle se souleva légèrement et embrassa Scar sur la bouche. Celui-ci plus que surpris recula la tête mais Kahlan passa sa main derrière sa nuque empêchant tout replis de sa part. Elle approfondit le baiser finalement Scar se laissa faire et lui rendit avec les intérêts. Yôki regarda May et une même pensée les traversa : ils étaient victimes d'hallucinations ! Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer le docteur Marcoh. Instantanément Scar et Kahlan se séparèrent et mettent une grande distance entre eux et les joues ayant découvert un nouveau stade au rougissement.

-Pardon de vous déranger, s'excusa Marcoh.

Scar se contenta de l'ignorer tandis que Kahlan encore perdu lui demandait ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Je vous accompagne à Briggs, lui expliqua ce dernier.

-Mais... Et les homonculus ? Et comment sommes nous sortis ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Combien de temps ais-je dormis ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Houlà une question à la fois, disons que Scar c'est chargé des homonculus... Et on s'est enfui par les tunnels. Puis tu as du dormir bien deux jours et je suis là car Scar voulait connaître les évènements d'ishbal et en tant qu'alchimiste je pourrais aider à comprendre les recherches devotre ami.

-Aah, soupira Kahlan. Quand partons nous ? Demanda t-elle à Scar.

-Dès ce soir.

Kahlan était perplexe il s'était passé quelque chose pendant son absence et elle aimerait bien savoir quoi et puis le visage de Marcoh...Il était bizarre...

-Marcoh, que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda t-elle innocemment en parlant de son visage.

-Rien, répondit celui-ci.

Kahlan jugea plus prudente de ne pas insister mais elle ce promit de demander des explications à Scar d'ailleurs ce qui c'était passé précédemment l'avait bouleversée et elle se doutait bien qu'il en était de même pour lui.

-Hey ! Yôki c'est toi qui a récupéré les affaires ? Lui demanda Kahlan.

-Euh.. Oui, approuva t-il.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé un journal avec ?

-Non, désolé.

-Bon, c'est pas grave, estima Kahlan trouvant quand même dommage car elle aurait aimé savoir ce qui se passait à Amestrice et qui sait avoir des nouvelles de Mr Hugues et sa famille.

-Bon on y va ? Insista Scar impatient.

-Ah ! Mais attend ! Et Mr Marcoh ? Les homonculus vont sûrement le chercher! On peut pas laisser May et Yôki avec Mr Marcoh ils ne seront pas en sécurité, 'fin ce n'est pas contre vous, précisa Kahlan, mais les homonculus sont puissants. Et maintenant ils connaissent nos visages à part Yôki.

-C'est vrai mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'y ai pensé, expliqua Scar, je vais partir avec Marcoh et tu resteras avec Yôki et May.

-Non , même il attireras trop l'attention, j'ai une meilleure idée, fit Kahlan en regardant Yôki.

-Je le sens mal...Soupira ce dernier.

-Yôki partirait avec toi comme ça il pourrait ce faire passer pour Marcoh et vous vous occuperiez de brouiller les pistes. Tandis que nous on partirait vers le Nord avec Marcoh, proposa Kahlan.

-Oui, ça pourrait marcher, approuva Scar.

Yôki tomba à genoux anéantit il allait devoir rester avec ce fous... May tapota gentiment son dos avec l'air contrit mais les yeux rieurs.

_**(astronaute – simple plan) **_

Ils se séparèrent donc en deux groupes mais avant de partir Kahlan prit Scar à part.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celui_ci.

-Tout à l'heure..Commença Kahlan.

-Oublie ça, ce n'étais rien.

-Alors ce n'était rien ! Et tu y penses à mes sentiments parfois ? S'écria Kahlan qui sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

-Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, essaya de se ratraper l'ishbal.

-Mais tu l'as pensé !

Maintenant ces larmes coulaient vraiment pire que Rogue quand il avait apprit qu'enfaîte Harry était son fils pire que quand Li Mu Bay est mort (NDA : si, si j'vous jure !), pire que le jour où tout ce qu'elle connaissait avez était détruis... Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et tourna résolument le dos à Scar, elle allait partir quant une main la retenu inextremiste par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Cracha t-elle lui tournant toujours le dos.

Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle dans son dos la faisant frémir. Il la fit se tourner face à lui, elle releva fièrement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux malgré les larmes qui continuait de couler. Il les essuya du doigt.

-Kahlan... Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, lui expliqua t-il, et puis... Tu sais je ne suis pas dupe, ajouta t-il en se baissant pour l'embrasser.

Ils s'enlacèrent pendant de longues minutes.

-Tu me promets de nous rejoindre, et de survivre jusqu'à ce que tous ça soit finis et à ce moment là on aura une longue discussion et tu me dirais tous, d'accord ? Proposa Kahlan.

Scar eu un sourire.

-ça me vas mais tu dois aussi me promettre de toujours survivre, exigeât-il à son tour.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux comme pour sceller leurs pactes puis ils se séparèrent, Kahlan rejoignit May et Marcoh. Quand ceux sera finis ils seraient de nouveaux ensemble et plus personnes ne pourra les séparer c'était cette idée qui lui permettait de mettre un pieds devant l'autre et de toujours avancer droit devant elle. Scar la regarda partir, il allait survivre il lui devient bien.

_(Crucified Barbara- Sex action) _

Une fois arrivé à la gare Kahlan laissa May aller acheter à manger dans la boutique après que Marcoh lui ai bien expliqué comme ça marchait et qu'il fut sur qu'elle avait comprit. Marcoh était assez faible alors Kahlan l'aida à aller jusqu'à un banc où elle l'y fit asseoir. Ils se passa plusieurs minutes sans que personnes ne parlent finalement Kahlan prit la parole.

-Mr Marcoh, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est réellement passé lors de l'insurrection d'ishbal ? Demanda Kahlan.

Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait entendre mais elle voulait savoir la vérité qu'on arrêtes de lui mentir !

-Appelle moi Marcoh, lui dit-il gentiment. Et je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas accéder à votre requêtes, déclarât Marcoh.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Kahlan étonnée.

-Scar me l'a interdit, avoua t-il. Et je suis d'accord avec lui.

Kahlan soupira mais sourit c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Soudain elle aperçut May qui arrivait vers eux. Elle accéléra en les voyant leur adressant un sourire. Mais soudain elle trébucha contre une vieille dame envoyant valdinguer le contenu de son sac par terre. Kahlan se leva pour aller l'aider mais la vieille dame s'était déjà baissé et l'aidait. Kahlan préféra rester à l'éccart, elle les vit discuter. Ça n'avait rien d'anormal mais cette vieille dame ne lui inspirait pas confiance pour elle ne savait pas qu'elle raison. Finalement May finit par les rejoindre.

-Qu'est- ce qu'elle te disait? Demanda Kahlan intriguée.

-Elle m'a juste dit que Xao était jolie, expliqua May en souriant.

-Ah….

Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter mais elle regarda quand même la vieille femme s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaissent de son champs de vision mais son inquiétude était toujours là.

-Tout vas bien Mizùmi? Demanda Marcoh.

-Oui, oui, approuva celle-ci sortant de ces pensées. Allons-y.

May les devança dans le train suivit de Marcoh aidait de Mizùmi..

Le trajet dura toute l'après-midi ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la nuit. May s'était endormit la tête posait sur les jambes de Mizùmi et Xao serrait contre elle. Une main posait sur la tête de May et la tête appuyé contre la vitre Mizùmi regardait le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles. Elle avait mal au fond d'elle mais elle ne voulait plus pleurer alors elle ignora simplement celle qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Marcoh la regarda silencieusement puis posa sa main sur la sienne pour la réconforter.

Deux heures plus tard le train s'arrêta, une voix annonça Briggs. Mizùmi s'était finalement assoupi elle aussi et ce fut Marcoh qui la réveilla.

-On est arrivé, lui apprit-il.

Mizùmi ouvrit les yeux et prit May dans ses bras. Une fois tous les trois dehors ils firent des taches blanches tomber du ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que…Fit Mizùmi intriguait en les regardant tomber un tomba sur son visage et fondu aussi tôt, c'était froid.

-C'est de la neige, lui apprit Marcoh, ça se forme quand il fait très froid.

Mizùmi l'écoutait avec de grands yeux émerveillés, effectivement la température n'avait rien avoir avec celle d'Ishbal, ces doigts étaient rose et de la fumée sortait de sa bouche. Elle se mit à rire rajeunissant d'une dizaine d'années.

-May, réveillât-elle, il neige!

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux encore fatiguait mais quand elle vit la neige sa fatigue disparut immédiatement remplaçait par la joie. Elles passèrent une heure à jouer avec la neige comme des enfants en riant aux éclats. Marcoh les regarda faire le sourire aux lèvres. Les deux jeunes filles vinrent le trouver transi de froid et les joues rosies mais le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois leurs manteaux enfilés elles regardèrent les montagnes avec Marcoh.

-Briggs, nous voilà! Déclara simplement Kahlan approuvait par May et Marcoh d'un hochement de tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinon Rogue Severus ou Snape je pense que vous connaissez tous x) et L Mu Bay c'est dans 'Tigre et Dragon' un film à voir absolumen!<strong>

**Alors ça vous as plus? Si vous lisez laissez un rewiew ^^**

**J'avais oublié de le dire dans le précédent chapitre: Inkbox et moi faisons une fic en commun : ' A la recherche du nouveau Scar' passez voir c'est un peu une parodie de tous ce qui nous tombe sous la main avec les persos de FMA xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**aucun commentaire ce chapitre est juste en gros délire MAIS l'histoire avance xD et entre ne jeux deux personnages que j'adore! ;)**

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : La Muraille de Briggs<p>

ou comment on apprend que Kahlan n'a aucun sens de l'orientation...

**(E.T Katty Perry)**

-Euh...May ? Marcoh ? Appella Kahlan.

Et merde...Pensa Kahlan en se rendant compte qu'elle était seule au milieu de l'étendue de neige. Rien que du blanc à perte de vu en plus une tempête s'annonçait et des bourrasques de vent soulevait la neige lui rendant encore plus difficile son avancé. Bon avec May et Marcoh ils avaient trouvés une cabane indiqué sur une carte et ils avaient décidés de s'y rendre, jusque là c'était bon seulement la neige avait commençai à tomber de plus en plus dru et finalement ne voyant pas à une mètre devant elle. Kahlan c'était...perdu...

-May ? Marcoh ? Appella t-elle à nouveau.

Personne lui répondit elle réfléchit un instant, Marcoh avait dit que la cabane se situait au Nord... Donc logiquement elle devait aller droit devant elle. Kahlan avança dans la neige...Encore...Encore...Et encore. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui c'était écoulé depuis qu'elle marchait, ses vêtements étaient trempées et elle aussi, elle essaya de se réchauffer en serrant ses bras autour d'elle mais le froid passait toujours. Sa peau mâte habituée aux fortes chaleurs d'Ishbal ne supportait pas ce froid, maintenant elle ressemblait plus à un glaçon avec sa peau bleu et ses lèvres violettes. Le pire (à part qu'elle était perdu dans une étendue de neige) c'était ses pieds et ses doigts totalement gelés, elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient tomber tellement elle avait mal. Elle fit un pas en avant, il fallait continuer, ne pas s'arrêter sinon ce serait finit pour elle. Lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts malgré les flocons qui l'empêchaient de voir où elle allait. Sa vue se brouilla et elle ne sentait plus rien, elle avança, ses jambe plièrent ne supportant plus son poids. Elle s'écroula dans la neige, des flocons lui rentraient dans le bouche, elle n'avait plus la force de les recracher. Elle n'avait plus mal, elle ne sentait plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Un silence envahit la plaine. Elle ne bougeait plus seul ses yeux étaient encore ouverts. Entourait par ce silence mystérieux et quasi religieux qui c'était soudain abattu. Soudain elle entendit des rires d'enfants. Puis elle les vit deux gamins qui se couraient après. Ils devaient avoir à peine huit ans. Une fille et un garçon... La garçon courait après la fille en rigolant puis elle disparut comme par magie. Alors le garçon s'arrêta, il resta immobile dos à Kahlan. Puis il se retourna vers elle et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur en la regarda bizarrement.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas ? Demanda t-il.

Les yeux de Kahlan se remplirent de larmes qui gelèrent presque immédiatement.

-Kenji...Réussi t-elle à articuler.

Le garçon sourit puis devient flou.

-Non...Kenji...Ne me laisse pas...Implora t-elle en larme.

Elle se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts, elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse. Le garçon lui souria une dernière fois avant de disparaître complètement, Kahlan l'appela encore et encore mais il n'était plus là. Elle était seule. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Puis ce fut comme si on éteignait toutes les lumières et elle sombra dans le noir le plus complet.

**(faint-Linkin Park)**

Elle entendait des voies...Elle avait mal partout... ça commençait à devenir une mauvaise habitude cette histoire si ça continuait elle allait se plaindre au comité des personnages de fics maltraités (le CPFM pour les intimes) ! Elle essaya de faire bouger ses doigts, bon les doigts, Ok, maintenant les pieds...Ok, les yeux... Kahlan ouvrit lentement les yeux, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était une chambre. Euh...C'est quoi cette histoire ? Soudain elle vit un uniforme militaire sur une chaise en face d'elle et elle commença sérieusement à paniquer. Elle rabattu la couverture et voulut se lever mais une fois debout une violente douleur la traversa et elle s'écroula au sol. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur et se recroquevilla. La porte s'ouvrit et des pieds entrèrent dans son champs de vision. Deux bras l'attrapèrent, elle voulut se dégageait.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je te veux aucun mal, lui murmura t-on à l'oreille.

Bizarrement le timbre de la voix la détendit immédiatement et elle se laissa porter jusqu'au lit sans résister. Une fois que l'homme lui relâché elle le regarda. Il était plutôt grand, avec des cheveux blancs attachés en queue de cheval et la peau mâte. Il portait aussi des lunettes de soleil. Kahlan eu le souffle coupé, ce qu'il était séduisant ! Pensa t-elle en rougissant.

-Euh...Vous allez bien ? Demanda le militaire en la voyant prendre une jolie couleur cerise.

Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Kahlan sursauta, surprise.

-Ta fièvre à baissée, constata t-il simplement.

Kahlan essaya de calmer les battements désordonnaient de son cœur. Il voulait juste voir si elle avait de le fièvre... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! Pesta t-elle intérieurement. Elle regarda l'homme avec insistance, celui-ci sembla gêné mais elle l'ignora. C'était bizarre... Avec ses cheveux blancs et sa peau mâte on croirait un ishbal. Si seulement il ne portait pas ses lunettes de soleil elle pourrait voir si ses yeux étaient rouge. Prit d'une soudaine inspiration elle se redressa et approcha son visage de celui de l'homme assis à côté d'elle et avant qu'il réagisse elle lui retira ses lunettes.

-Non, s'exclama le militaire en baissant misérablement la tête.

Kahlan pencha sa tête et plongea son regard améthyste dans celui rubis de l'homme en face d'elle. Puis un grand sourire apparu sur son visage.

-Tu es un ishbal ! Fit elle ravie.

-Mais tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda l'homme surpris par sa réaction.

-Non, répondit elle comme une évidence. Mais sans vouloir abusé... Vous êtes qui ? On est où ? Pourquoi je suis ici ?

Le militaire eu un sourire.

-Je me présente Jethro (1) Miles, fit Miles en tendant la main.

Main que Kahlan ignora pour serrer son avant-bras.

-Que ? Fut la seule chose que pu dire Miles.

Kahlan lui fit un simple clin d'oeil, car ce qu'elle venait de faire était la manière de se saluer chez les Ishbals. Miles se contenta de sourire et continua.

-Tu es ici car, et heureusement pour toi, je me trouvais en ronde dans les alentours quand je t'ai trouvé. Puis je t'ai ramené ici, en cachette d'ailleurs, car sinon le Commandant Armonstrong m'aurait tué... On sentait dans sa voix que c'était vrai.

-Mais on est...

-A la muraille de Briggs, oui. Affirma Miles.

-Hhh...Merde, fut tous ce que trouva à dire Kahlan.

_Quelques part dans le neige..._

-Où est Kahlan ? Demanda Scar soudain inquiet.

-Ben...Comment dire...Commença May en hésitant, elle s'est perdu, expliqua t-elle rapidement devant le regard que lui lança Scar.

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en doutais...Soupira intérieurement Scar.

_Muraille de Briggs..._

Kahlan se réveilla en forme, elle regarda dehors il neigeait comme tout le temps d'ailleurs. Elle regarda à côté d'elle pour voir son 'sauveur' un bras passé sur son bassin et l'air paisible dormir. Elle le regarda avec amusement absolument pas gênée par leur proximité c'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il dorme dans le lit car elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il dorme par terre et lui non plus pour elle alors ils avaient trouvés se compromis qui en plus leurs permettaient de se tenir chaud. (NDA : Ben quoi fait froid à Briggs...). Elle se dégagea doucement et essaya de réveiller son compagnon.

-Hééé...Jethro faut se réveiller, appela t-elle.

L'homme se réveilla et s'excusa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda étonnée Kahlan.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir était trop près durant cette nuit, s'excusa Miles extrêmement sérieux.

Kahlan le regardant puis n'y tenant plus en éclata de rire amusé devant sa mine très sérieuse et déconfite. Miles la regarda rire les yeux ronds tandis qu'elle rigolait à perdre halène. Elle finit par s'arrêter les larmes aux yeux et Miles lui sourit.

-Bon aujourd'hui je dois aller voir le FullMetal Alchimist, expliqua Miles. Tu vas faire comme pour hier...

-Je sais, je reste ici sans bouger en silence et cou-couche panier, j'aurais droit au moins à un susucre ? Demanda t-elle ennuyée.

Miles la regarda avec un sourire cette femme était tarée...Mais il l'adorait.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle de rester ici mais si jamais le commandant apprend que tu es ici, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, annonça Miles.

Kahlan qui bien évidement avait été assez intelligente pour ne pas parler de Scar se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour sortir de cette fichu muraille finalement elle regarda Miles avec des yeux de chiens battus à faire fondre les pierres.

-Hm...J'pourrais toujours voire si je te trouve une tenue militaire pour te faire passer pour une nouvelle...Trouva Miles en rougissant.

L'idée de devoir revêtir l'uniforme de l'armée qui avait tué tant des siens n'enchanta pas Kahlan mais c'était un mal nécessaire si elle voulait pouvoir rejoindre Scar.

-Super ! Merci Miles ! S'exclama quand même Kahlan en se jetant dans les bras de Miles.

Miles rougit encore plus en posant ses bras avec hésitation sur son dos.

-Hm...De rien Miss.

Elle releva la tête, leurs visages très proches, leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Miles comme hypnotisait s'approcha frolant les lèvres de Kalhan tous bon sens envolait. Mais un bruit les fit sursauter, quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

-Hé Miles ! Qu'est-ce tu fous? Appela une voix de ténor.

Miles réagit au quart de tour et saisissant Kahlan il la mit dans le placard et l'y enferma malgré ses protestations, muettes. Puis il allât ouvrir la porte.

-Buccaneer, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda calmement Miles.

-On devait aller voir le commandant à 8h...Il est 9h, la princesse m'a demandé de venir voir ce qui se passait, expliqua Buccaneer.

-Panne d'oreiller, avoua Miles.

-Hn, fit simplement Buccaneer en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Miles inquiet.

-Ben quoi j'ai plus droit de rentrer dans ta chambre ?

-Euh...Si, si, se reprit Miles.

Kahlan étouffait dans l'armoire entourait par les vêtements de Miles. Une chemise vient lui chatouiller le nez. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et essaya de se retenir d'éternuer au dernier moment elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main pour étouffer le bruit.

-Tchhh !

Buccaneer sursauta et se tourna vers l'armoire.

-Atchoum ! Fit Miles. Saleté de rhume, pesta t-il en essayant de rattraper la gaffe de Kahlan.

Buccaneer regarda Miles d'un air suspect puis haussa les épaules, il allait sortir quand en passant devant l'armoire. Kahlan bougea un peu pour éviter de tomber mais le tas de vêtements sur lequel elle était en équilibre précaire glissa et elle avec, tombant sur Buccaneer et l'entraînant dans sa chute. C'est ainsi que Kahlan atterrit à califourchon sur Buccaneer et que Miles eu soudain envie d'aller se pendre.

-Euh...Salut ? Tenta Kahlan avec un grand sourire niais en tendant la main.

-Salut, répondit Buccaneer au grand étonnement de toutes les personnes présentes.

-Moi c'est Kahlan et toi ? Demanda Kahlan tandis que le géant lui écrasait les doigts.

-Buccaneer, juste comme ça qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le placard de Miles ?

-Ah, ça on venait juste de passer une nuit torride et pi voilà quoi.

Miles chercha veinement une corde dans la pièce puis il entreprit de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Buccaneer souria de toutes ses dents et Kahlan l'aida à se relever. Puis il alla vèrs Miles et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Bonne chance pour l'annoncer à notre reine, fit-il en se retenant de rire.

Miles leur jeta un regard désespéré déclenchant un fou rire générale.

Finalement c'est une Kahlan en tenue militaire les cheveux emprisonnais sont une casquette qui accompagna Buccaneer et Miles au bureau du terrifiant et mystérieux (pour Kahlan) Commandant Armstrong. Miles et Buccaneer lui ouvrirent la porte, Kahlan hésita sur le pas de porte. Miles la poussa doucement pour l'encourager. Elle inspira et entra.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Demanda sans préambule une jeune femme blonde.

Kahlan l'observa grande, les yeux bleu, froide et fière elle était à l'image de la muraille de Birggs. Kahlan déglutit.

-Je veux devenir soldat de Briggs, Madame !

-Pourquoi ?

La question déstabilisa Kahlan.

-Pour protéger... Pour montrer que même une femme peut être dans l'armée, Madame.

Le commandant sourit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

-Je suis alchimiste et je maîtrise l'art des katanas.

-Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas engagée comme alchimiste d'état ?

-L'alchimie c'est pour les faibles, Madame.

Le sourire du commandant s'accentua, Miles et Buccanneer qui s'était placés de chaque côté de leurs Reine sourirent eux aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me prouve que tu n'es pas une espionne à la solde de Dramcha ?

-Qu'est-ce qui le prouve ?

La blonde souria.

-Je te prends à l'essai pendant un mois, finit-elle par déclarer.

-Merci, Madame, remercia Kahlan en se demandant comment elle en était arrivée à se faire engager dans l'armée.

-Miles te fera visiter et t'expliqueras le fonctionnement.

-Bien, Madame, firent Miles et Kahlan.

-Rompez.

Miles et Kahlan sortirent tant dis que Buccaneer restait avec le commandant Armstrong.

-Bienvenue dans la Forteresse de Briggs, annonçat Miles.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) le prénom de Miles, jethro, me vient d'Inkbox qui dans sa fic 'Sable d'Ishbal' lui avait donné ce nom qui est juste sublime *.*<strong>

**Sinon ce chapitre est juste un gros délire où j'ai fais ce qui me passais par la tête xD je vous rassure Kahlan n'a pas couché avec Miles pour ceux qui croirait le contraire ^^**

**J'ai pu voir que pas mal de monde lit ma fic alors s'il vous plait Re****wiewé ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
